Journey of a Thousand Miles
by Rogue11
Summary: AU fic set in early 19th century Europe. After the death of his parents Quatre is passed around from relative to relative, until some day a distant cousin takes legal guardianship of him. This story is told from Quatre's POV (complete)
1. Settings

****

Disclaimer: This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc. and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.  
  
****

Title: Journey of a Thousand Miles 

****

Author: Rogue 11

****

Rating: PG in the beginning, R in later chapters

****

Warnings: Shõnen-ai, 

**Pairings:**

in later chapters 13x6 and 3x4 ****

Notation: _Italics_ – indicates thoughts****

Bold – indicates emphasis

****

About the Story: AU fic set in early 19th century England.  
After the death of his parents Quatre is passed around from relative to relative, until some day a distant cousin Quatre had never heard of takes legal guardianship of the boy.   
This story is told from Quatre's point of view, a tale of his life at Rosehill Manor.  
  
In this story Quatre is a little younger (barely 13). Treize Milliardo and Trowa are the normal ages (25,19,15) 


	2. Prologue

This story is very different from my usual fics. It is my first POV fic and the first time I'm using Quatre as a main character. I hope you enjoy**.**

A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta-reading

__________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

__

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"

-Confucius-

Prologue:

I stood and watched as my personal belongings, my violin and two worn out travel bags, were loaded onto the stylish black and white carriage. When the driver was finished he came around to open the door for me.  
"Are we ready to leave?" he asked.

I nodded soberly. I had already bid my good-byes earlier and there was nothing left to do. With a sigh and a last look back at the house where I had been living for the past five months, I climbed into the coach.

__

I should be used to that by now, I thought with a tinge of bitterness. Since the death of my parents, two summers ago, I had been passed around from relative to relative; a nuisance that nobody wanted to deal with for very long.  
That was how I had eventually ended up here with my Aunt Sophia, who was my father's sister, and her husband. Aunt Sophia didn't seem to like me very much, though I never really found out why. Or maybe it wasn't me? Maybe she just didn't like children in general, and that's why she and Uncle Rupert didn't have any of their own. But of course, now that I had turned 13, according to Aunt Sophia, I wasn't really a child anymore and therefore was expected to help around the house and the stables. I'm complaining though, I was just grateful that somebody was willing to take me in, feed me and clothe me.   
Most of my time, when I didn't do chores, I spent in my room, reading or practicing my violin lessons. Unless of course guests were coming for dinner, then Aunt Sophia would dress me up show me off, while making sure that everybody knew what a kindhearted woman she was for taking in her poor orphaned nephew. Oh, I hated those dinner parties, and so did Uncle Rupert I think, but we both knew better than to complain.

Aunt Sophia was a very controlling person who took the phrase "cleanliness is next to godliness" very seriously. In those few months I lived with her and her husband she fired no less than four maids for trivial things such as forgetting to dust the top of a cupboard. And since she couldn't fire me, I was usually sent to bed without dinner for any mistakes that I made.

No, living with Aunt Sophia was not much of a joy, but it still upset me when I learnt that I was going to be sent off to live with yet another of my relatives. And what was worst, a relative I had never even heard of. 

::: Beginning of Flashback:::

We were sitting down for four o'clock tea when one of the servants brought a letter that had just been delivered.   
"It's from Duke Khushrenada," Uncle Rupert spoke as he cracked open the seal and unfolded the paper.   
"What does his Excellency want?" Aunt Sophia asked. There was something in the way she said it that gave me the impression that she was not too fond of the duke.

"He has returned to England," Uncle told her after a short moment of silent reading. "He is sending this letter to inform us that he is in progress of obtaining legal guardianship of Quatre.

"He is simply **informing** us, like we have no say at all in this? Who does he think he is?" Aunt Sophia sounded furious.

With a very unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach I asked, "Who is this Duke Khushrenada?"   
"He is a distant cousin of yours, from your mother's side," Uncle Rupert explained. "He has never been very close to anybody in the family, so frankly it surprises me that he wants to become your custodian."

Aunt Sophia gave a very unladylike snort.

"It doesn't surprise **me**. Quatre is quite a handsome young man, don't you agree; a real treat for somebody like the Duke."

"Sophia!" Uncle Rupert snapped. "That's quite enough." It was the first and only time I heard my uncle raise his voice. He then turned to me and said, "Quatre, why don't you take your tea upstairs to your room so that your aunt and I can talk in private."

"Yes, Sir." I rose from my chair, excused myself and left, wondering what Aunt Sophia had been talking about and why her remark had made my uncle so angry. 

::: End of flashback:::

Inside the carriage, on one of the soft cushioned seats I found a letter from the duke in which he apologized for not being able to come and pick me up in person, and a large box of the finest chocolates I have ever tasted. I had no idea how he knew how much I loved chocolates. 

I still didn't know very much about this mysterious cousin of mine. I had learned that he came from a long line of aristocrats and that he was extremely wealthy; he owned not one but two estates in the south of England and a few more around the world. He had built a very successful export and imports business and was very well educated. Yet despite of all that it seemed as though he was considered a black sheep in the family, and that really confused me.

The journey to Rosehill Manor, my cousin's estate, would take nearly three days. Every evening we stopped at an inn to eat and spend the night and in the morning we would leave at the break of dawn.   
When I wasn't watching the beautiful countryside I occupied myself with a novel I had brought along, a tale about a young boy my age and his adventures at sea. I was still a little anxious, but I couldn't help the increasing feeling of excitement. The closer we came to our destination, the more excited I became. 

Suddenly the carriage slowed down and I opened the window to peer out, the wind tousling my hair. 

The driver looked back at me, with a friendly smile.

"We are almost there," he spoke, gesturing at something just ahead of us. "That's it, Rosehill Manor."

I stuck my head out of the window eager to see my new home, and gasped in awe. 

Rosehill Manor was magnificent. A large, exquisitely decorated mansion surrounded by beautifully manicured gardens, set upon a small hill overlooking the countryside. I think I fell in love with the place right then and there.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

T.B.C.

Author's Note: Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	3. Part 1

****

Thank you to every body who reviewed this story  


Arana Sureshi – sorry, about the centering. I'm not sure why it happened because the story was not centered originally

****

GoldenRat – don't worry, this will not be a 13x4 fic

****

Sandy – You won't find a fic written by me where Treize is a bad guy. After all, he is my favorite character

****

  


A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta-reading

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

__

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"

-Confucius-

  


Part 1

When we pulled up in front of the large, Victorian style mansion I noticed a man with ginger-colored hair standing by the entrance. He must have been waiting for us, because he stepped closer as soon as the carriage came to a halt.  
"Is this Duke Khushrenada?" I quietly asked the driver as he opened the door for me.

The man nodded in confirmation. 

Climbing out of the carriage, I watched the duke walk down the wide staircase. He was young, much younger than I had imagined him to be, tall, and surrounded by an aura of grace and dignity. He wore a pair of ivory colored breeches, knee-high black boots and the most stylish and elegant coat I had ever seen. Its color matched the lights in his hair, and a dark red rose adorned its lapel. 

"Cousin Quatre, welcome to Rosehill Manor." He smiled warmly, as if he was greeting an old friend and not a virtual stranger. "I do hope you had a pleasant trip."  
I returned his greeting with a respectful bow and expressed my gratitude at his kindness.  
"The trip was just wonderful," I told him. "I have never before traveled in such style and comfort, your Excellency."

"Treize."

"I beg your pardon?" I was slightly bewildered.  
"My name is Treize," he replied. "There is no need for formalities between the two of us."

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly. I didn't want him to think I was trying to be overly familiar. 

"We **are** cousins after all."

He tilted his head slightly, looking me over with piercing, ice-blue eyes, before stating,  
"You have grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you."  
"We have met before?"   
The duke nodded. "You probably don't remember, you were rather young, maybe four or five years at the time."

He shifted his gaze to where my bags had been unloaded.  
"Is that all you have?"  
"Yes," I answered, somewhat embarrassed. "Most of my things were destroyed in the fire, and I didn't have the means to replace them."

Treize nodded understandingly.

"Do not worry about it. We will get you everything you need. Now, let me show you to your room," he suggested. "Xander will take care of your bags."

He led the way and I hurried to follow my cousin. At the top of the stairs he waited for me to catch up.  
"You must be exhausted from your trip. And I really do feel terrible for not coming to pick you up, and letting you make this long journey all by yourself."  
"Oh, it was not really that bad. I have traveled alone before." I assured him. "And I'm really glad that you are feeling well."

He turned his head and looked at me, one eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I be feeling well?"

"I just…I thought…" I stammered. " When you mentioned in your letter you that you didn't feel up to the task of coming to Wellington I assumed that you were ill."

The duke laughed, it was a very pleasant, deep and rich sound. 

"Ill? Well, I suppose you could say I'm highly allergic to that part of the family."

We had reached the second story and he opened a door to his left, waiting for me to step into the room before he followed.

"What do you think?" he murmured, letting his gaze wander. "Will this suit you? **I am** not much of a morning person, but I thought **you** might enjoy a room that faces the rising sun."

I couldn't help the gasp of awe that escaped my lips as I glanced around. The room was big; at least twice the size of the small chamber I occupied at my aunt's house, and expensively furnished. The bed was larger than anything I had ever set eyes on, - left and right of the bed were two nightstands of ornately carved mahogany wood. Along the wall to the right stood a tall dresser with matching patterns and a small table with two overstuffed velvet chairs. On the left was a second, smaller dresser, a bookshelf and a writing desk. The massive and lavishly decorated fireplace looked big enough to keep the room comfortably warm during the winter months. Two large bay windows provided a lovely view over the front garden and cobblestone road leading to the house.  
"It is beautiful," I breathed. "And it is really for me?"

"Well initially I thought about just keeping you locked away in the dungeon," he remarked teasingly. "But then I realized we don't have a dungeon around here."  
I smiled shyly.

There was a knock at the door and then a middle-aged man with graying hair, carrying my bags, walked into the room. He set them down by the bed.

"Quatre, I would like you to meet Xander." Treize introduced. "Xander is my personal servant, and he also takes care of the manor when I'm traveling. If you ever have any problems or questions and you can't find me, ask Xander, he will probably be able to help you."

"I'm pleased to meet you." I gave the man a friendly nod.

"The pleasure is mine, Master Quatre." 

I could feel myself blush. "I don't think I'm deserving of that title."  
"Don't humble yourself, Quatre," my cousin said firmly. "As long as you live here you are as much a master in the house as I am." He turned toward Xander. "Please make sure Cecilia knows that Quatre has arrived."

"I will see to it right away." the gray-haired servant bowed and discretely retreated.

The duke directed his attention back at me. "Unless you have any questions I'll leave you for now. You probably want to rest for a while."

"I don't think I have any questions right now. Everything is so wonderful, really. Thank you so much, Cousin Treize, for allowing me to come here."

"Then I'll see you for tea." With a curt nod he departed. 

For a long moment I just stood there. This was almost too good to be true. I almost couldn't believe that this was real.   
The duke was right, taking a nap sounded like an excellent idea at the moment. I stifled a yawn as I removed my cloak and my coat, hanging them neatly over one of the chairs. I slipped out of my shoes, and then, feeling very playful, flung myself across my bed.

******  


When I woke up a few hours later I got dressed and went to look for my cousin. When I walked downstairs I ran into Xander and he told me that the duke had left for a ride.  
"His Excellency said he would be back around half past four. Do you wish to wait for him to return, or do you want me to serve your tea now, Master Quatre?"

"Oh no," I replied quickly. " I will wait for him of course."  
"As you wish."  
I went back to my room and after a moment of consideration started to unpack my bags. When I walked passed one of the windows I took a look outside. It was just lovely. Birds were singing, the sun was shining and there was not a single cloud in the sky.   
_Even the weather here is nicer than in Wellington_, I thought cheerfully.

It wasn't long before I saw two riders, accompanied by two large, shaggy dogs, coming up the hill. I recognized one of them as the duke, and as they came closer I realized that the second rider, who I initially thought to be a lady, was actually a young man with long, pale-blond hair. The two men parted just outside the gates, the hounds following the fair-haired stranger, while my cousin steered his mount toward the stables. I stepped away from the window and quickly finished unpacking before I went downstairs to meet Cousin Treize.  


*****

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, Quatre?" the duke requested. He took a sip from his tea, set the cup down carefully and looked at me expectantly.

"There is really not much to tell," I answered shyly. 

"Surely, there has to be something. Tell me about your education. What kind of tutoring did you receive? What subject do you like the best?"  
"Aunt Sophia hired a tutor that came twice a week to instruct me in English history, mathematics and reading."

I told him, and with an inward sigh I added,- "Mister Cody said I was more than ready to begin advanced studies like natural science and languages but Aunt Sophia didn't want to waste any money on what she considered useless knowledge."

Treize snorted. "That is Aunt Sophia for you. – Well, unlike her I do understand the importance of a good education. I have hired a tutor for you. Starting on Monday you will study under his guidance 5 times a week from 10:00 through 2:00. He will probably test you at first and then decide what subjects you will be taking. This doesn't sound too much, does it?"  
"No, Sir," I assured him quickly. "I've always loved my studies, and I'm really looking forward to it."  
The duke nodded, obviously very satisfied with that answer.  
"I noticed you brought a violin. Do you play any other instruments?"

I nodded, a smile curving my lips.   
"I can play the piano and the flute as well, but my violin has always been my favorite. I just the love the timbre of the instrument, especially the sound of the bow across the strings."  
"Excellent! You will have to perform for me some day. I very much enjoy listening to music."  
I blushed a little even as I said. "I would love to."  
"Well, I think I have interrogated you enough for one afternoon," Treize stated, a mirthful twinkle in his eyes. "Is there anything you would like to know about me?"

I hesitated. As a matter of fact, I had many, many questions; I just wasn't sure how to ask them. Staring into my half-empty teacup for a few moments, I gathered the courage to ask him the **one** question that troubled me the most.  
Taking a deep breath I looked up and straight into his piercing blue eyes.  
"Why am I here?" I asked. "Please don't take me wrong. I'm really extremely grateful for being here, but I don't understand... And why now? My parents died nearly two years ago and I have never even heard of you in all that time."  
He gave another snort. "I suppose that means you never got my letters. Well, I suspected that much when you didn't answer any of them."   
I almost cringed at the outrage in his voice and I kicked myself mentally.  
Now I had done it. I had angered him. Why couldn't I have just stayed silent?   
"I'm sorry," I offered, but to my surprise he shook his head and smiled at me.  
"You have nothing to be sorry about, Quatre. It is not your fault that those people intercepted my letters to you. And as for your question, I think it is only fair. Truthfully I would have been surprised if you hadn't asked."

Good, so he wasn't angry with **me**, but with my aunt and uncle, or **those people** how he had referred to them. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at him expectantly.

He took another sip of tea before he began:  
"I don't know what they have told you about me, or what they didn't tell you. It's true that I have never been very close to anybody in the family. In fact, your father was the only person I always stayed in contact with. – You see, I too lost my parents at an early age; not as early as you I have to add. My situation of course was very different from yours. I had inherited my parents' estate and money so that financially I was well taken care of. Your father, however, gave me something money couldn't buy. He supported me morally in a time when I didn't have anybody else to turn to, and I will always be thankful for that. So, taking you in is just the right thing to do, and it is a way to show my gratitude."

He took a break for another sip from his cup. 

"And as for why I didn't come and take care of you earlier… I wish I could have, but I was at sea. In fact I didn't learn about your parents death until I arrived in Bangkok in early October. I contacted a friend here in England and had him find out what had happened to you. It took a while until I knew where you were. Once I did I immediately contacted your aunt and uncle, and sent a first letter to you personally. I have written to you ever since, once or twice a month from every port we anchored at. I'm sorry you never got those letters."

So was I.   
"As soon as I got back to England I applied for legal guardianship of you. I didn't want you to have to spend any more time than necessary with those people."  
"Thank you. I'm truly grateful for that." Right then and there I swore myself that I would do my best not to disappoint my cousin. He should never have a reason to regret taking me in.

There was a moment of silence before he asked.  
"Quatre, I only know that your parents died in a house fire. Can you give me some more detail on what happened?"  
"It was just that, a fire that consumed the entire house. Nobody really knows how it started. I just remember father waking me up in the middle of the night and rushing me outside. He told me to stay there while he ran back into the burning house to find my mother…" I cleared my throat, trying hard to fight the sudden tightness in my chest. "But it was already too late. The roof started to collapse. Neither of them made it out alive." 

"Somehow this doesn't surprise me." Treize stated solemnly. "Your father was always a very brave man."

"Thank you."

The tightness in my chest was getting worse. I could feel tears trickling in the corners of my eyes. Eventually it became just too hard to fight them, and for the first time in a very long time I cried. 

Treize pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to me.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed.

He shook his head sadly. "No, I'm sorry for bringing up such painful memories. Please forgive me."  
With that he reached out, covering my hand with his in a manner that was very reassuring and comforting. It felt good to know that I wasn't alone anymore; that there was somebody who understood.

__________________________________________________________________________________________  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	4. part 2

****

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story  


A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading and for helping me out with my music related questions. Anne, I don't know what I would do without you and your smart books ;-)

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

__

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"

-Confucius-

  


Part 2

After we had finished our tea the duke offered to show me the estate.

As we started our tour through the house I soon realized that the manor was even larger than it appeared from the outside. Treize informed me that the east wing, where his personal chambers were located, was off limits to me, but I was free to use the rest of the house and the gardens as I pleased.   
A massive and lavishly decorated ballroom indicated that my cousin liked to entertain. His library was easily larger than any library I had ever seen, and stocked with more books than any one person could possibly read in a lifetime. When we entered the music room a piano caught my eye. I couldn't help it, I just had to step closer and let my fingers run over the ebony wood.  
"Feel free to sit down and play," the duke offered.

He didn't have to tell me that twice. Pulling the stool closer to the piano I sat down. After a few short "warm-up exercises" I began to play Beethoven's Sonata in F minor. Treize closed his eyes as he listened. A soft smile curved his lips.  
"Beautiful! You play simply beautifully, Quatre," he praised when I had finished the first movement. "How unfortunate that you never met my mother. I'm certain that you would have liked each other. She loved playing the piano and I think she was somewhat disappointed that I wasn't the slightest bit interested as a child. She tried to teach me, but gave up soon realizing that I was more interested in guns and swordplay than practicing my scales and pieces." 

"It has a wonderful mellow tone," I replied. "I'm not surprised she loved it."

"I'm sure she would be pleased to know that somebody who shares her passion for music will be using it." He smiled at me. "Shall we move on? There is still much more I want to show you."

"Of course." I nodded, quickly closing the lid of the piano before I rose to follow my cousin.

The staff was already busy preparing dinner when we entered the kitchen. Treize introduced me to Miss Rutherforth, the middle-aged lady in charge of the kitchen, and a young maid named Elisabeth.   
Miss Rutherforth reminded me a little of Louise, our housekeeper, who had been working for my parents for as long as I could remember. She had the same warm smile and the same kind expression in her eyes. 

"Look at you, child. You are all but skin and bones." Miss Rutherforth frowned sorrowfully and shook her head, as she looked me over. "What did those people feed you? But don't you worry, we will make you grow big and strong in no time at all. - Now, what would you like me to make you tomorrow morning for breakfast, dear?"  
"You mean I can choose?" I blinked in surprise. 

"But of course." She nodded firmly. "You just let me know what you would like the evening before and I'll fix it up for you the next morning."  
"Hotcakes maybe?" I asked shyly, giving my cousin a questioning look; hoping it wasn't too unreasonable of a request.  
"With mixed berries and topped with just a bit of sweet cream?" she asked.  
That was just like my mother used to serve hotcakes. I had not eaten them in such a long time, but I still could remember the sweet taste.  
"That would be lovely, Miss Rutherforth. But you really don't have to trouble yourself on my behalf."   
"Oh, it's no trouble at all, dear." She made a dismissive gesture. "And please, call me Cecilia like everybody else does."  
"As you wish, Ma'am."  
"And what will it be for you, your Excellency? Hotcakes as well?"  
The duke shook his head.  
"I think I'll just have the usual."  
"The usual it will be, Sir. And now please excuse me, I have to go and check the roast."

*****

We stopped at the stables for just a few moments before we entered the large rose garden behind the house.  
Wonderful didn't even begin to describe the place. It was easily the most perfectly maintained garden I had ever seen. From the large white marble fountain in the center, to the beautifully manicured lawn and colorful flowers, everything looked flawless.   
"What a beautiful place," I remarked awestruck.  
"It truly is, isn't it?" Treize agreed as we strolled down one of the narrow cobblestone paths. "I love sitting here, reading a book or just listening to the birds. I suppose I got my passion for roses from my mother. She planted most of those bushes herself. I still remember her working out here when I was a child."   
The duke stopped to cut off a rose of deep red color. He skillfully removed any thorns from the stem then fixed the flower to the lapel of my coat. Taking a step back he looked at me critically, then shook his head in an disapproving manner.  
"We really need to get you some new outfits, Quatre. These shades of gray look utterly depressing on you. You should be wearing something far more cheerful, something that brings out that lovely blue color of your eyes. You are way too handsome to hide it beneath ill fitting clothes. We will have to do something about that tomorrow."

I could feel a blush creep into my cheeks and averted my eyed to the ground. Nobody had every complimented me on my looks.

Treize didn't seem to notice my embarrassment. He looked up into the sky, then pulled a golden watch from one of his pockets.  
"We still have some time before dinner. Why don't we take a walk?"  
I nodded in agreement and fell into step next to my cousin.

***

It was getting dark by the time we went back inside and settled down in the sitting room to wait for dinner to be served.

My cousin's friendly and delightfully charming attitude had put me very much at ease. The last of my anxiety had fallen away and somehow I felt like I had known him for years rather than for only a few hours.

"Would you like Xander to bring you some cider?" Treize asked as he walked toward the liquor cabinet and opened the ornately carved doors to remove a crystal decanter.

I shook my head. "No, thank you. I'm fine."  
"Very well." He poured himself a glass of the amber colored liquid.

As I let my gaze wander, my attention was drawn to several paintings on the wall and I stepped closer to get a better look. Most of them showed what I believed to be Treize's parents; the resemblance was unmistakable. Then my eye caught a picture of the duke himself. A somewhat younger Treize, dressed in a blue and white uniform, decorated with numerous medals and badges of honor, looked down at me with those piercing blue eyes.  
"You served in the Royal Navy, Cousin?" I asked without turning my head. 

"I did," he confirmed as walked over to where I was standing, his cognac tumbler in his hand. "I joined the naval academy shortly after the death of my parents. Looking back on it, it was probably the best thing that could have happened to me. It gave me some kind of stability in a time when I needed it most… not to mention discipline."  
I turned toward him. "May I ask how hold you were when this picture was painted?"  
"About twenty-three, I believe. Why?"

"This is a captain's uniform if I'm not mistaken. You must have been the youngest captain ever in the Royal Navy."   
The duke chortled as he sat down in one of the Italian chairs. "Now, I don't know about that."  
"How **did** you managed to get promoted to captain at such an young age?" I wondered. "I suppose you must have shown exceptional skills or bravery?"   
Treize made a dismissive gesture. "It was more or less a case of being at the right time at the right place… or the wrong place, depending on the point of view."  
"Have you ever fought in battle?" I inquired eagerly, as I took the seat across from him.

Ever since I learned to read I had been fascinated by tales about pirates, far away lands and adventures at sea. One of my favorite novels ever was probably Treasure Island. Due to the fact that my father, a strict pacifist, was against any kind of violence, even if it was only fictional, I had to do most of my reading in secret, but that didn't bother me too much. Learning that my cousin had been a naval officer excited me no end. Maybe I could get him to tell me a few of his personal adventures?  
"More than enough to last for a lifetime," he replied seriously.  
"Against pirates?" I wanted to know.

"No, not against pirates, I'm afraid."  
"Oh!"

The duke let out another bark of laughter, blue eyes sparkling in amusement.   
"I'm sorry if that disappoints you."  
Unsure of what to reply to that I just smiled somewhat sheepishly.   
For a few moments nobody spoke. Treize sipped his brandy silently and I gazed once more at the painting on the wall. Seeing the picture suddenly brought back some memories from my early childhood.

__

My parent's house…some kind of party or family gathering…cousin Treize even younger, wearing a similar blue and white uniform…

"I think I **do** recall at least one time when you visited my parents home. We had a party and you were there, dressed in uniform."

"Indeed, I was," he confirmed. "You remember that? I'm impressed. I had just been promoted to first Lieutenant and assigned to my new ship the "Namur". I was on my way to Kingston and had only stopped at your parent's house to bid my good byes, when your father surprised me with a farewell party for me." My cousin took a good mouthful of his brandy, testing it a moment, before swallowing. "Your father was a good man, Quatre. Although his philosophies were very different from mine and we would often argue about it, he always made me feel welcome when I visited. I know he didn't agree with many things I did, including joining the Royal Navy, but he never held them against me."

__

Oh course that makes sense. Suddenly I understood why my family didn't seem to like cousin Treize. Or so I thought.

"Is your military career the reason why my relatives have distanced themselves from you?" 

He shook his head. "No, I'm afraid it's not that easy, Quatre. It has less to do with my career choice than my…lifestyle."  
"Your lifestyle? What do you mean by that? Do you drink, gamble, or womanize?" I asked, startled about my own boldness the moment those words had left my lips.  
"I would agree on two out of three." Treize laughed. "I do love a good bottle of wine and I would never say no to a game of cards."  
"Still I do not understand," I confessed. "In Wellington a lot of gentlemen play cards and gamble, and even Uncle Rupert drinks occasionally."  
He let out another burst of laughter. "I'm not surprised, considering who he is married to. That woman can drive any man to the bottle."  
"Cousin Treize." I exclaimed disapprovingly. "She **is** my aunt, and I don't think we should be talking like that about her."  
"But it's the truth, wouldn't you agree?" he retorted in amusement.  
A knock at the door saved me from having to reply. Xander walked into the room and bowed.  
"Dinner has been served."  
Treize gave the servant a curt nod. "Thank you." He rose from his chair turning toward me. "Let's go and eat then, shall we?"  
I frowned as I followed him into the dining room. Although the duke had answered every question I had asked him, I felt like he really hadn't told me anything at all and I still knew very little about him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	5. Part 3

****

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story  


A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

__

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"

-Confucius-

  


Part 3

The next morning soon after breakfast, we left Rosehill Manor soon after breakfast to go shopping. After more than an hour's drive through the lovely countryside our carriage rolled into the town of Chesterfield. Barely able to contain my excitement I stared out of the window, my nose almost pressing against the glass.  
It was a beautiful, sunny morning and the streets were filled with people, shopping or just taking a walk. Dozens of stores were selling everything from bread to fine jewelry.  
When I looked back I noticed the duke watching me in silent amusement. My cheeks reddened in embarrassment regarding my excitement and I felt suddenly very childish and immature, next to my older and so much more sophisticated cousin. I settled down quietly on my seat across from him.  
"Chesterfield is a little bigger than Wellington, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir. A whole lot bigger I would say. I have never seen so many stores on one street."  
Treize smiled brilliantly at me. "Just wait until you see London."  
"London?" I echoed. " We are going to travel to London?"  
"Yes, of course." He nodded. "This may be a good place to buy most necessities, but to find the finer things you have to go to London. Besides, I dare say that the social and cultural scene in Chesterfield leaves a lot to be desired."  
"Oh, I see." I answered politely.  
The duke raised his walking stick and knocked at the front of the carriage, signaling for the driver to stop. We exited the coach and I let my gaze wander while he told the driver when and where to pick us up again.  
A slight tap on my shoulder got my attention. "There will be time later to look at everything," Treize told me. "But first thing first." He gestured toward a large store across the street. Beneath a red and white marquee was a sign that read: "Bounderby's Gentlemen Garments and Fine Clothing" 

*****

A short, corpulent man with graying hair weaseled toward us the moment we entered the store.  
"Duke Khushrenada, it is such a pleasure to see you again. What can I do for you today? I hope you didn't come to pick up your coat. I'm afraid it will not be finished before Friday."  
"No, that's not why we are here. Mister Bounderby, I want you to meet Quatre Winner, my protege. He has been living at the edge of civilization for most of his life. As you can see, he needs a whole new wardrobe; something that makes him a little more presentable."

Mr. Bounderby looked me over with his little beady eyes. "That shouldn't bee too difficult to accomplish. He is such a handsome young man, I'll take care of him myself. Please make yourself comfortable. May I offer you something to drink while you are waiting, your Excellency? A cup of tea perhaps?"  
My cousin nodded. "Thank you, that sounds wonderful."  
Bounderby gestured for his store assistant to bring the tea.   
The duke took a seat in the small sitting area in the front of the store. He put his walking stick down on the chair beside him and started to pull off his white gloves, while I followed Mr. Bounderby to the changing rooms. After an assistant took my measurements the storeowner brought me a few outfits to try on.

I soon realized that cousin Treize was very particular and hard to please when it came to appearance. The first pair of breeches was too dark, the second pair too loose fitting and after the fifth pair he decided that trousers would probably look much more favorable on me. Two hours and about two dozen shirts, coats and vests later I was willing to walk around dressed in a potato sack if it meant I didn't have to try on another piece of clothing. Treize finally seemed to notice my growing frustration and took pity on me.  
"Very well," he said. "This will do for now. It's time to have lunch anyway."  
I was allowed to keep on the outfit I was wearing - a pair of cream colored trousers and a coat of deep plum color - while my old clothes were packed up with the rest. The duke paid for the purchases and ordered the packages to be delivered to his estate once any necessary alterations had been made.   
We walked about half a block to a small bistro and had lunch outside, at a table beneath a large canvas umbrella. 

*****

"You can't possibly be finished already," Treize remarked as I pushed away my plate. "You have barely touched your omelet."  
"You ate even less than I did." I pointed out, glancing at his plate.  
"Perhaps! However, I'm not the one who is still growing. Cecilia is right, you know. You are too thin and too small for your age. How do you expect to grow up strong and healthy without the proper food? Now, eat up!"

"I'm not that small," I grumbled quietly, somewhat sullen. Suddenly I felt his fingers under my chin, raising my face up to his level.

"Now now, no pouting." He looked at me, slightly amused. " As cute as it might look, I won't have it."  
I scowled, picked up my fork and started to poke around on the plate.

__

Wonderful, I thought. _Just Wonderful! I couldn't grow up fast enough for Aunt Sophia and Cousin Treize is treating me like I am a little child._

The duke pulled his golden pocket watch out to check the time.  
"I'll be meeting a business associate shortly," he told me. " You are more then welcome to accompany me, Quatre, but I'm afraid you might find it somewhat boring to listen to us talk about buying and selling silk, woods or grain. Perhaps you would rather stroll around Town Square and enjoy the beautiful day?"

"All by myself?" I asked surprised and excited at the same time.  
Treize gave me a firm gaze. "I trust that you will be able to keep out of trouble?"  
"You have nothing to worry, Cousin." I assured him.  
"Very well, then." He checked his watch once more. "We shall meet back here again at half past two sharp."

I nodded in acknowledgement; looked up to the clock tower and noted that it would give me a good two hours to explore the town.  
Treize paid for our meals, and before he put away his moneybag, pulled out two half-shilling coins and handed them to me.  
I gave my cousin a questioning look.

"We can't have you walking around without a penny in your pockets, now can we? You might see something that you just have to have."  
Thanking him politely I slipped the money into my coat-pocket.

*****

After my cousin and I had parted I made my way down the street. Just across from the bistro where we had eaten was a bookstore. I had almost walked past the shop, before I decided to turn around and go in. A bell rung when I opened the door and the salesclerk looked up from behind his counter. Paying little attention to the man, I let my eyes wander over hundreds of books until I found what I had been looking for. It was the tale about a shipwrecked sailor who spent several years on a deserted island. I pulled the book from its place on the shelf, carefully opened it and started to read.   
_…I was born in the Year 1632, in the City of York, of a good Family, tho' not of that Country, my Father being a Foreigner of Bremen, who settled first at Hull: He got a good Estate by Merchandise, and leaving off his Trade, lived afterward at York, from whence he had married my Mother, Relations were named Robinson, a very good Family at Country, and from whom I was called Robinson Keutznaer; but by the usual Corruption of Words in England, we are now called, nay we call our Selves, and writer Name Crusoe, and so my Companions always call'd me.… (1)_

"Are you going to buy that?"

The voice startled me, making me almost drop the book  
"No, Sir." I stammered. "I was only looking."  
"Nonsense." the clerk barked at me. "If you are not planning to buy it, put it back. How am I supposed to sell the book after you put your dirty little hands all over it?"

I was tempted to tell him that my hands were probably cleaner than his, but instead I just put the book back onto the shelf.   
"Go find yourself another place to play around." He took me by the shoulder and directed me out the door with gentle force.

I waited until he had turned his back before I stuck my tongue out at him.  
_What an old grouch!_  
Keeping an eye on the clock tower I continued my stroll down Main Street. Luckily not everybody was as ill tempered as the man in the bookshop. I had a rather pleasant conversation with the owner of a small music store, which was unfortunately cut short when he had to tend to some customers.

Although it was a little before half past two when I got back to the bistro, the duke was already there. He was reading the paper, a glass of red wine in front of him. I cleared my throat as I approached the table so as not to startle him and my cousin looked up, giving me one of his brilliant smiles.  
"Ah, Quatre, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Very much so. Chesterfield is a beautiful town." I told him as I reached into my pocket and handed the half-shilling pieces back to him before I sat down.  
He looked at the money then up at me, surprised as it seemed.  
"You didn't buy anything?"  
"There was really nothing I needed, Sir. You have already bought everything."

"There is a difference between needing and wanting, dear cousin. Surely you must have been something that you saw and wished to have?"  
"Well, there was…to tell the truth." I replied quietly.  
"Then you should have bought it. That's what this money was meant for. If I expected it back why would I have given it to you in the first place?" He pushed the coins back toward me.  
After a short moment of contemplation I glanced at the duke's wineglass. It was still half full. Good, that meant we weren't going to leave right away. 

"Please excuse me. I'll be right back." I jumped up and dashed across the street, dodging a small carriage even as my cousin shouted after me to watch out.  
I entered the bookstore for the second time heading straight for the novel section.  
"You again?" The clerk glared at me. "Didn't I tell you already once…"

"I want to buy this book." I interrupted him.  
He looked at me suspiciously. "It costs 8 pence."  
"I know. I can read," I replied cheekily as I pulled my money out of my pocket to let him see that I was able to pay.  
For a moment I thought he was going to throw me out of the store again, but at the sight of the money his expression changed and he just gave me a wide, although fake, smile.  
"Would you like me to wrap it for you, Sir?"

*****

As soon as we got back to Rosehill Manor I excused myself and went to my room where I eagerly ripped off the packaging of my new book.   
I was lying belly down on my bed enthralled in the story when a rap at the door drew my attention. I got up to open the door and found cousin Treize standing in the hall.

"I hope I didn't wake you." he spoke.  
"No, I was not asleep," I told him as I stepped aside to let him in. "I was just reading."

"I just wanted to let you know that we are going to have company tonight. An acquaintance of mine will be coming over for dinner and a bottle of wine afterward."

"I suppose this means you want me to stay in my room tonight?" It was nothing I wasn't used to. During social gatherings at my aunt's house, depending on the occasion and the kind of guests that were coming, I was either shown off or hidden away. "Don't worry, you will not even know I'm here."

"On the contrary, Quatre, I expect you to join us. Mister Merquise is a neighbor so to speak, living at the mansion just on the other side of the woods."

I remembered seeing the manor on the way to Chesterfield.

"He is also a dear friend of mine," Treize continued. "I would like for him to meet you, as you will probably see a lot of him in the future. Somehow I have the feeling that the two of you will like each other."  
"I'm looking forward to meeting him."  
"Excellent!" Treize walked to the door, but before retreating from the room, he turned once more, "Dinner will be served at 6 o' clock sharp. Please be punctual." With that he shut the door behind him.  
There was still plenty of time, so I went back to finish the chapter I had been reading before I got myself ready for supper. 

In front of the large dressing mirror, I smoothed out my outfit. I was all dressed up in a dark blue double-breasted coat and cream-colored trousers. The silk lace around the collar of my white shirt was of the same color as the coat. Giving the sleeves one last tug I studied my reflection critically. The last thing I wanted was to embarrass my cousin in front of his acquaintance. 

As I was walking downstairs I could hear voices coming from the drawing room, where the duke and his guest were probably having their cocktails. Curious to find out what kind of people my cousin socialized with, I knocked at the door and entered the room.

"Ah, Quatre, please come and join us." Treize greeted me, waiting for me to step closer before he proceeded to introduce me to his visitor. "Zechs, I would like you to meet my cousin Quatre Winner. Quatre, please meet Zechs Merquise.

His guest rose to greet me; I turned to face him and gaped. I knew I was staring, I just couldn't help it.  
Merquise was younger than my cousin, and at least as tall. His long hair was pale-blond, almost white, his face delicately shaped. Frisky bangs nearly hid a pair of stunningly crystal blue eyes. He was wearing white trousers and a short white coat with golden trimmings and buttons. He looked like…like he had just stepped out of some sort of fairytale.  
"What a pleasure to meet you." His voice was deep and pleasant. "Your cousin has told me a lot about you."  
I had to clear my throat before I could return his greeting.  
"The pleasure is mine, Sir."  
"So, tell me, Quatre, how do you like Southeast England?" he asked as he settled down in his chair again.  
"I have only been here two days, but from what I have seen it is beautiful." I took a seat next to my cousin. "The weather is so much nicer too. Spring had barely begun in Wellington when I left and here the flowers are blooming already." 

We passed the time with small talk until Xander came to let us know that dinner had been served. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	6. Part 4

****

Thank you to every body who reviewed this story  


A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

__

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"

-Confucius-

  


Part 4

Cecilia had outdone herself with dinner. We started with creamy asparagus soup, followed by salad and freshly baked French bread. For the main course she prepared small, tender beef medallions with a wonderfully spicy sauce, young vegetables and a potato dish that smelled delicious and tasted even better. For dessert she had baked the best Jubilee Cake I had ever eaten.

All through the meal we engaged in small talk, or more precisely Zechs and Treize did most of the talking. Somewhat intimidated by their age and level of sophistication I mostly listened and only spoke when I was spoken to. They talked about business, politics and the social scene in London.  
After dessert we retired to the sitting room. Xander had lit the fireplace and left a bottle of wine and glasses on the table before he discretely withdrew.

My cousin poured the drinks and surprised me when he handed me one of the glasses, filled about half with the deep red liquid. I had never been allowed to drink wine before, cider (1) was about the strongest drink I'd ever tried.  
"Go ahead," Treize encouraged me as he noticed my hesitation. "You are not a child anymore, Quatre; you are a young gentleman and as such you deserve to try a gentleman's drink."

I took a careful sip from my glass and decided that the wine wasn't bad at all. The duke's words and the fact that I had been invited to sit down for after dinner conversation with him and his acquaintance made me all of sudden feel very "grown up".  
"Tell me, how are things going with your art exhibition?" Treize asked his guest, and then directed toward me. "Zechs is an artist you must know; a painter."  
"Is that so? How interesting." I don't think I had ever met a real artist before. "And there is an exhibition of your work?"  
"Not quite yet," Zechs answered. "However, a gallery in London might be interested in showing some of my paintings this summer. Your see, I haven't been living here in England that long really and I'm afraid I haven't made myself a name yet. If it wasn't for Duke Khushrenada's influence and his speaking out for me I doubt that any gallery owner would have even bothered looking at my work."

"You are not giving yourself enough credit, Zechs," Treize remarked gently. "You are very talented and your paintings speak for themselves."  
I have to admit that it surprised me to hear that Zechs was not native to England. For some reason I had assumed that he and my cousin were childhood friends who had grown up together.

At one point the duke excused himself and left the room for a short time.   
"Your cousin is a truly remarkable man, Quatre," the blond aristocrat spoke after a moment of silence.  
"Yes, I'm starting to realize that." I nodded in agreement. "He also seems a most kind and generous person. I'm glad I'm having the opportunity to get to know him. May I ask you something?"

"Please, go right ahead."

"I was just wondering. How **did** the two of you become friends? Did you serve together on the same ship?"  
"No, I was never in the military. The first time I met the duke I was probably your age. A few years later our paths crossed again while he was on shore leave, recovering from injuries. We had the chance to spent some time together and that's when we truly became …um… friends."

"He was wounded?" I gasped. "During battle?"

"Twice I believe. I take it he never told you about that. That's just like him. He prefers not to talk about himself, although his memoirs would probably be more exciting to read than any novel."

"I'm sure they would. I can only imagine how exciting his life has been so far. I would love for him to tell me about it."

"Tell you about what?" the dukes asked as he walked back into the sitting room, a trace of humor in his voice. "What have you two been doing while I was gone? Is Zechs giving away all my little secrets?"

I'm not quite sure, but maybe it was the wine, that gave me the boldness to retort. "If Mister Merquise knows about them, they couldn't be really considered secrets, now could they?"

Zechs let out a short bark of laughter. "Handsome **and** sharp witted, are you sure he isn't a Khushrenada, Treize?"

My cousin chuckled. "Well, we do have the same grandfather." He refilled his and Zechs' wineglasses before taking his seat again.

"Treize why don't you entertain us with a story from your time in the navy. " the blond aristocrat suggested.

"Yes, please do, Cousin." 

At first Treize refused but after some more pleading from Zechs and I he finally gave in.  
"Very well, I think I just have the perfect story." He said, with a smirk in Zechs' direction.

__

:::Start of Treize's POV:::

__

Shortly after my promotion to Commander I had been assigned as first officer to the **King George** which was at that time stationed in the Mediterranean Sea, at Gibraltar. The island was full of high ranking British Military personnel and foreign ambassadors who had come for the inauguration of the first Governor, and the **King George** was only one of several Royal Navy vessels protecting the port and coastal waters during that time.

Our captain was attending the festivities that night and I had been left in command of the ship.  
I was very young and very eager to prove my competence. I had just finished my round and sat down to complete my log entries for the day when I heard shouting and the sound of people running on the Forecastle deck. I hurried out of my cabin to discover the cause of the commotion. Before I even reached the deck I ran into the first Lieutenant who was already on his way to find me.   
"What is going on, Lieutenant Nichols?"

"We caught somebody trying to climb aboard, Commander Khushrenada, Sir."

I followed Nichols onto the main deck, where two officers were restraining a third person, a young man, or rather a boy, thirteen or fourteen years of age perhaps.  
"Commander, this is the trespasser," the lieutenant reported.

I nodded in acknowledgement and let my glaze wander over the young man. He was soaking wet, with seawater dripping from his clothes, and shivering in the cool night air as he glared at me from beneath his sodden fringe.   
"I demand to be released immediately."  
"You demand?" I asked in slight amusement. "What makes you think you are in a position to make any demands?"

"Do you even know who I am, Commander?" he snapped.  
"Quite frankly," I explained to him calmly. "It is of little concern to me who you are. For all I care you could be the king of China and it wouldn't change the fact that you have come aboard this vessel without permission."  
"China doesn't even have a king," my 'prisoner' snorted.  
"Thank you for pointing that out to me - Lieutenant Nichols, get him something dry to wear and take him to the wardroom. I'll follow shortly." 

"Aye, aye, Sir."

I walked back to my cabin, deliberately taking my time to finish up my log entries before I went to see the prisoner. The wardroom was empty. Most of the officers that weren't on duty that night had taken shore leave, electing to eat in one of the local taverns rather than aboard. The young man was sitting at one of the tables; wearing an ill fitting, but at least dry, uniform. He looked up when I entered the mess. I ordered the two men who had been guarding him to wait outside before I directed my attention toward him.

"What is your name?"

He glared at me but didn't answer.  
I stepped closer, stopping right in front of him.  
"I don't think you realize how serious your situation is." I told him sharply. "I could turn you over to the port administrator and have them deal with you, or I could have you locked up myself. What happens to you depends on your cooperation. Do I make myself clear?"  
He blinked and swallowed convulsively as he looked up at me. "Yes, Sir."   
"Shall we try again, then? What is your name?"  
He hesitated for just a moment before he answered. "Otto, Otto Fisher."  
I nodded, satisfied for the moment, and turned to walk into the small kitchen area. On the hearth stood a pot filled with hot tea. I took 2 cups from the sideboard, filled them with the hot brew and handed one to the young man before I took a seat across from him.   
Now that I had established my authority it was time to put away the whip and pull out the sugar.  
"Tell me, Otto, what exactly were you trying to do? Surely you couldn't have seriously considered stealing from a military ship."  
"I assure you, Sir, that I had no intention of stealing anything." He snorted as if offended by me even suggesting such a thing.  
"Then, would you care telling me, what you were doing?"  
He stared into his cup for a moment, before taking a small, caution sip, then he looked up at me.  
"Would you believe me, Sir, if I told you it was just a bet? My friend dared me, saying he didn't believe that I had the courage to swim over to one of the ships and climb aboard."

I looked at him sharply. He was either was an excellent liar, or a fool - a very daring fool, but a fool nevertheless.

"So, what is going to happen to me now?" he asked.  
To tell the truth, I wasn't sure myself. Of course I had no intention of turning him over to the port authorities, but maybe a night spent in the brig, and bread and water for breakfast would scare enough sense into him not to do anything so foolish again.  
Before I was able to answer his question Lieutenant Nichols interrupted us, stating that he had to speak to me immediately.

I stepped out into the hall but didn't close the door behind me.  
"What is it now, Lieutenant?" I wanted to know.  
"Sir, you won't believe who just arrived."

"Are you going to tell me, Lieutenant? Or am I expected to guess?" I snapped, eyes narrowing in irritation.  
"I'm sorry, Sir." Nichols snapped instinctively to attention. "His Majesty, King Stephan Peacecraft is requesting to see you."  
"The king of Sank wants to see me?"  
"Yes, Commander Khushrenada, Sir. – I believe his precise words were, I need to talk to the man in command of this vessel. I'm here to retrieve my son."  
"His son?"  
I turned my head to face our prisoner. The young man ducked his head a little under my stern look.  
"His son?" I repeated with a little more emphasis than the first time.  
"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't think it was wise to give you my real name."  
"Any more surprises?" I asked.  
"No, Sir, anything else that I told you was the truth."

***

The king arrived escorted by two men clad in the uniform of Sank's royal guard. He was a tall and broad- shouldered man, quite and impressive figure.

"Your Highness, please forgive the less than formal welcome." I spoke. "We were not prepared for the arrival of such an exalted guest as yourself."  
"I believe I should be the one to apologize, for the inconvenience my son had caused with his actions." He answered. His head turned toward the prince, who was standing by my side, looking him up and down with a glare.  
"What in the world are you wearing?"

"A navy uniform, I would say? My own clothes got wet." the young man explained.

"I just would like to know what you were thinking, Milliardo. Do you ever consider the consequences of your actions? And I don't only mean the consequences for yourself. Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is for me? Your mother and I were having dinner with the Duke and Duchess of Baden when I was informed about this latest folly of yours. And **you think** I would seriously consider letting you finish your education out of the country?"

"But father, that has nothing to do with…"  
"That's enough, Milliardo," the king cut his son off. "I'm not going to argue with you, not now and not here. Go and wait outside, while I'm talking to Commander…?"

"Khushrenada," I offered.  
The young prince gave me a curt nod before he left, and his Highness turned his attention back to me.

"I sincerely apologize for this incident, Commander Khushrenada."

"No harm, no fault," I told the king. "There is really no reason to be too harsh with your son. I think it is just normal that a young boy his age gets himself into trouble every now and then."

"With all due respect, Commander, I don't think you understand. Milliardo **is not** a normal boy. He is the crown prince of Sank and everything he does or doesn't do reflects on his country and me."

We talked for a little longer. I assured his Highness that I had no intention take any actions against his son in this matter, which was probably in the best interest for both our countries, and soon after the king and his entourage left.  
A few hours later out captain returned from shore.   
"How was your evening, Commander?" he wanted to know. " Very boring and uneventful I might imagine."  
"To tell the truth, Sir, the evening wasn't as uneventful as one might think. We had quite a bit of excitement, including a visit by the king of Sank and his son the crown prince."  
The captain laughed and slapped my shoulder. "Very good, Khushrenada, very good. I love a man with a sense of humor."

::: End of Treize's POV:::

Both Zechs and I chuckled as the duke had finished his tale.  
"This was an excellent story, Cousin. Thank you for sharing it." I said. "However, I can't help but feel sorry for the young Prince Milliardo." 

"Perhaps I should mention that when Prince Milliardo returned to the **King George** the next day to apologize for the trouble he had caused, he was given a grand tour of the ship." 

"Still, it sounded to me like the king was more concerned about his own reputation than his son. It can't be easy to grow up as a crown prince. One would think his father would be the one person to understand that."

Treize and his blond guest exchanged a strange look with one another before Zechs said in a rather somber voice: "Yes, one would think so, indeed."

__________________________________________________________________________________________  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)

Unlike the non-alcoholic drink we know as cider in the US, in Europe cider has always been (since Roman times I believe) a fermented apple drink with a low level of alcohol. Wardroom = officer's mess 


	7. Part 5

****

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story  


A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

__

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"

-Confucius-

  


Part 5

It was Friday afternoon. I had finished my lessons for the day and Mr. Pushowski, my tutor, had packed up his books and left. I needed to ask my cousin a question and when I went to look for him I run into Xander, who informed me that the duke and Mr. Merquise could be found in the fencing room.

Treize hadn't been exaggerating when he said that I would probably be seeing a lot of Zechs in the future. In fact, I think there had barely been more than a day or two when the blond aristocrat hadn't visited Rosehill Manor. It was evident that he and my cousin shared a special kind of relationship, (I just had no idea at that time how special it was) and I too had come to like the young man very much. Zechs was a very delightful person to be around and he never treated me like a child. - Not to say that the duke did, well at least most of the time he didn't. 

The door to the fencing room was open and I could hear the sound of metal striking metal as I approached. I watched from the door, waiting for the two men to finish their match. It was incredible to observe them, as they moved with such grace and elegance, almost like dancers. It was obvious that both of them were extremely skilled swordsmen. Their weapons met with such speed and force that I was surprised they didn't accidentally hurt each other. And it surprised me even more that they still had enough breath left to mock each other.   
"You are slow today, Treize. You are not going to fall asleep on me are you?"

"Maybe I wouldn't, if you could offer me a little more of a challenge."  
Zechs gave a low growl as he suddenly charged. 

"Getting angry won't get you anywhere, my friend." Treize told him smoothly as he skillfully blocked the attack. "I told you before and I'm telling you again, you are not charging aggressively enough." 

Zechs seemed to lack some of my cousin's finesse, but for a long time he was able to parry every one of his opponent's attacks, until the duke finally managed to trap his rapier. A quick flick of his wrist, the weapon flew through the air and Treize's own blade pressed against the blond's throat.   
"I believe this match is mine, dear Milliardo." the duke remarked very smugly. 

__

Milliardo? I frowned in confusion, but I didn't have much time to think about it, because as he turned around my cousin noticed me.

"Ah, Quatre, please come in."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Go right ahead," my cousin told me, while Zechs retrieved his weapon from where it had landed.

"Mister Pushowski told me today that starting next week he will be teaching me Greek history. I was wondering if you perhaps have any books on the subject that I could read."

"Quatre, I believe Zechs might be able to help you better than I can. He knows probably more about Ancient Greece than any person I know."

"Really? How so?" I asked as I turned to face the younger man.  
"I lived in Athens for almost two years while I studied art." Zechs smiled softly at the memory. "The country's history has always fascinated me. Your cousin is right. I'll probably be able to help you. I have quite a few books you might find interesting. Say, Treize, didn't you mention earlier that you had some business to tend to?"

"Indeed, I do. Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?" the duke asked with an humorous sparkle in his eyes.  
"I just thought that, perhaps Quatre could come with me to my house. He can search through my library, while you do whatever it is you have to do and join us later for tea."

"That sounds like a splendid idea. What do you think, Quatre."

"Yes, it sounds like an excellent idea." I agreed. 

"Would you like to join us for a match before we leave?" Zechs asked me.  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I never learned to fence."  
The young man looked at me surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Sir, I am serious." It was the truth. Neither my father not my uncle ever allowed me to take fencing lessons. "I would love to learn though," I added.  
"If that's the case, it would be my pleasure to teach you, some day when we have more time – assuming your cousin doesn't mind of course." Zechs gave the duke a questioning look.  
"No, I don't mind. On the contrary, I think Quatre could only benefit from some physical exercise."

"Thank you, Mister Merquise." I was excited by the idea. "That's too kind of you."   
"Don't mention it, Quatre. – However I do insist that you finally stop calling me Mister and start using my first name."  
"I'm sorry," I ducked my head, blushing slightly. "I'll try to do better."

*****

Through the woods it was only a few miles to Zechs' manor; a short ride on horseback. 

"You are rather quiet, Quatre. Are you alright?" the blond aristocrat asked after we had been riding for a while.  
"I'm fine, thank you. I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what? If you don't mind me asking?"  
"I was just wondering…You really don't have to answer this if it is too personal a question, Sir. Why did Cousin Treize call you Milliardo, earlier in the fencing room?"

There was just a short moment of hesitation on Zechs part before he spoke.  
"Because it is my name."  
"But…" I was confused. "I thought your name is Zechs Merquise?"  
"That's the name I took when I came to England. My real name is Milliardo, Milliardo Peacecraft."

"Milliardo Peacecraft?" I echoed, eyes going wide. "You mean, you are Prince Milliardo Peacecraft, the heir to the throne of the Sank Kingdom?"  
His face darkened instantly and his jaws clenched for a moment.  
"I'm not a prince anymore." He pressed through his teeth.  
"But how…how is that possible?" I really didn't understand.  
Zechs' head turned toward me. "Do you remember when you said about my father?"  
I swallowed convulsively as I felt the blood drain from my face. "I'm sorry," I stammered. "I didn't know… I really didn't mean to…"  
"No, Quatre, there is no reason to apologize, for you were right. My father has always been more concerned about his reputation than about me. He is a narrow-minded person who would rather lose his own son than admit that he is wrong. We never had a very good father - son relationship. I think he saw me as nothing but the person who would eventually replace him." There was so much pain in his voice that I felt instantly bringing the subject up.  
"I'm sorry."   
"No, I'm sorry, Quatre. I shouldn't be talking like that."  
I was searching for a response, but didn't find the right words, so for the rest of the way nobody spoke.

As soon as we entered the yard of his estate, Zechs' dogs, two large and shaggy Irish Wolfhounds, raced toward us. Obviously excited to see their master, they wagged their tails and jumped up and down like puppies.   
"Do not worry, Quatre, they will not hurt you while I am around." Zechs told me as we dismounted.  
"May I pet them?" I asked. I loved animals, dogs especially.  
"Yes, of course. Just let me warn you. Once you get started they might never let you stop. They are really just two overgrown lapdogs, you know."

I laughed. "Do they have names?"  
The blond nodded. "The darker one is Boreas and the other's name is Aeolus. (1)"

*****

Zechs led me into his study. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I go to let the staff know that I'll be having guests for tea?" he suggested. "And feel free to look around. I'll be right back."  
Once I was alone I let my gaze wander. The walls were full of paintings of beautiful landscapes; snow-covered mountains, flower-filled meadows and raging waterfalls that looked extraordinarily realistic. One could almost smell the flowers or hear the roaring of the water. 

By the window stood an easel, a thin white cloth was draped over it hiding the picture; Zechs' latest painting I assumed. Curious as to what he was working on I stepped closer. After a short moment of hesitation and a look over my shoulder to make sure my host wasn't returning, I carefully lifted the fabric. I really only wanted to sneak a quick peek. Assuming that Zechs had painted all those lovely panoramas on the walls, I had expected another landscape picture, but what I found was not scenery at all. It wasn't a painting either, but a charcoal drawing, a drawing of a handsome and extremely well built young man wearing not as much as a stitch of clothing. 

Suddenly somebody behind me cleared his throat. Startled I jerked around, dislodging the cloth in the process, pulling it completely off the easel. A young man or boy, perhaps a few years older than I was, carrying a bundle of firewood in his arms, had entered the room.  
"You shouldn't be doing that," he told me calmly, yet firmly. "He doesn't like it when his students touch his personal things."  
"I'm not…" I stammered, my face burning in embarrassment. "I'm not one of his students I mean."  
He didn't answer, just knelt down next to the fireplace, silently arranged the logs and lit the fire.  
"Ah, I see you have met Trowa." Zechs walked back into the study with a smile on his face. "Trowa works for me. Trowa, this is Quatre Winner. He lives now at Rosehill Manor."  
"I know," the young boy replied, as he rose to his feet. "I saw the duke and he together the other day, taking a walk in the woods."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Trowa." I offered a friendly greeting.   
He just answered with a curt nod.  
"Please excuse me. I have duties to tend to."  
Zechs frowned as the boy left.   
"Trowa is not the most social person, but he usually is not this…"  
"Rude?" I finished the sentence for him.  
"I'm sorry, Quatre. You are right, it was rude of him to leave like that. I'll talk to him about it." Then the blond aristocrat gestured toward the easel. "You like my drawing?"  
"Yes, it is lovely." I replied, as I felt my cheeks flush once again. "Treize is right. You have a lot of talent."  
"You really think so?" He stepped closer to the picture, cocking his head slightly as he studied it intensely. "I'm not completely satisfied with it. Something is amiss."  
I couldn't have disagreed more. There was really nothing amiss at all as far as I could tell.  
"I drew him based on a statue of Eros the God of Love that I saw while I lived in Greece." Zechs explained. "Unfortunately I've lost all of my sketches that I made back then. Maybe some day I'll have to return to Greece and draw new ones."  
"Did you also paint all those landscapes?" I asked.  
The young man nodded. "Yes, they are some of my earlier works, not worth enough to be displayed or sold."

"Did you paint those in Greece too?"  
"No, this is Sank. Places I have visited while I was a child."  
"They are beautiful."  
"Yes," he confirmed thoughtfully. "Sank is a beautiful country. Shall we go into the library now and find those books I have promised you?"  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: 

Aeolus - Greek god of the Winds  
Boreas – Greek God of North wind 

For all those who are wondering how Milliardo Peacecraft became Zechs Merquise and ended up living in England with Treize, keep your eyes open for the 13x6 sidefic to this story titled: **The Courage to Love.   
**I'll post it only at the Gundam Wing Universe Fanfiction Archive (www.gundam-wing-fanfiction.net) since it will be rated NC-17

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)

  



	8. Part 6

****

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story  


A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

__

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"

-Confucius-

  


Part 6

I was sitting at my desk by the window, working on my English studies when I heard a horse and carriage come up the cobblestone road. I looked outside just in time to see Zechs' coach pull up in front of the manor.  
I hadn't seen the blond aristocrat for almost a week. He had been in London to work out some arrangements regarding his first public art show.  
During that time I had finished the books he had loaned me and had eagerly been waiting for him to return so that I could give them back to him and hopefully borrow a few more. Zechs had been correct. Greece was a fascinating country with a very long and interesting history. I could not wait to learn more about it.  
I finished my lesson, put away ink and paper, and rose from my chair. Grabbing the pile of books from the edge of the desk, I left my room. As I walked downstairs I could hear Zechs and Treize talking in the sitting room.  
In the main hall, just across from the stairs hung a large mirror, just in the right position for me to see my cousin's reflection. Treize had opened the liquor cabinet and was pouring a drink for himself and his guest when Zechs came up behind him and put an arm round his waist. The duke didn't seem at all surprised. He turned around in Zechs embrace to face him. My eyes went wide and I stopped in my tracks as the blond dipped his head slightly and very gently kissed my cousin on the mouth. Treize didn't object, but once their lips parted he said.

"Zechs, I don't think we should be doing this. Quatre is upstairs, you know."  
"He doesn't know yet?" Zechs asked, his arm still around the duke's waist. "He has been living here since more the four weeks and you still haven't told him?"

Treize sighed. "I have thought about it, but… He is not even fourteen yet, Zechs."  
I slowly and quietly retreated back up the stairs until I couldn't see the two men anymore in the mirror and was sure that I couldn't be seen either.  
"I was only fourteen when you kissed me for the very first time. Remember that night?"  
"You told me you were nearly sixteen."  
Zechs chuckled. "You believed me?"  
"I didn't know you as well back then as I do now." Treize replied playfully.  
"What are you implying, your Excellency?" the blond asked.  
"I'm not making any implications at all, my dear Prince," the duke answered innocently. Then he became serious. "Quatre is different, Zechs. He is still so…so blissfully ignorant, so innocent. I would like for him to keep that innocence as long as possible. You understand that, don't you?"  
"I **do** understand." Zechs replied. "It just seems hardly fair that I have to suffer because of it."  
"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"It had better be good."  
"Have I ever given you any reason to complain?" I heard my cousin ask, his voice very low and very husky.  
Zechs didn't answer, but gave a noise somewhere between a gasp and a growl.  
During their conversation I had turned and silently made my way back up the stairs. Now I slipped into my room, my cheeks burning, closed the door behind me and threw myself across the large bed.

I could hardly believe what I just had witnessed. Zechs and the duke were not merely friends; they were lovers. 

Treize had been right when he'd called me ignorant. I had been oblivious to what was going on around me. How else could I not have noticed it earlier? So, that was what he had meant, when he spoke about 'his lifestyle'. Of course now that I thought about it everything made perfect sense; the way my family treated the duke, all those little remarks they made about him; openly or in secret, it all made sense.   
I wasn't surprised that my cousin tried to keep their relationship secret. For a healthy, young gentleman to be in love with another man was something that just wasn't consider appropriate; or as some people might even say 'normal'.   
To me Treize and Zechs seemed very normal however, engaging in most of the same activities many gentlemen of their age and station did. Aside from that, Zechs Merquise was one of the nicest people I had ever had the pleasure to meet, and the duke had only treated me with kindness and respect. 

__

So, I thought, _who was to decide what was normal and what wasn't?_

*****

When I left my room for the second time and walked downstairs I made sure that I was heard.   
"Ah, Quatre, you are just in time for tea," my cousin greeted me. "You will join us, won't you?"  
"Yes, of course." I nodded and then turned toward his blond guest. "How nice to see you again, Zechs. How was your trip to London?"  
"A little exhausting, but all in all quite enjoyable. Which reminds me…" He reached for a thin, wrapped package on the table and handed it to me.  
"For me?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

He nodded. "I saw it in a store window and thought that you might like it."  
"You are spoiling him, Zechs." Treize remarked.  
"**I am** spoiling him?" The blond raised one eyebrow.   
"I am his cousin," the duke answered with a mirthful tone in his voice. "I'm allowed to spoil him."

Zechs snorted. "I bow at your logic, your Excellency."

"May I open it?"   
"I insist," the blond aristocrat replied.  
Curiously I ripped away the paper and gasped as I revealed a thin booklet of sheet music.  
"Thank you, Zechs. Thank you so much. Mozart is my favorite composer. How did you know?"

"It was not hard to reach that conclusion," the blond chuckled. "I have heard you play a lot of his music. Perhaps you could entertain us with a little performance?"

"It would be my pleasure." I told him.  
"Perhaps after tea," the duke suggested, ushering us to the table.

"Tell me, Quatre, how are you doing in your studies?" Zechs asked as we were sitting down.  
"I think I'm doing alright," I answered modestly. "Mister Pushowski seems satisfied with my progress."

I looked at the duke, knowing that my cousin was receiving weekly reports from my private tutor.  
"He is more than just satisfied," Treize spoke. "He says you are one of his best students, Quatre. He is very pleased. And so am I."

Thank you, Sir." I was delighted that my cousin was pleased with me, for I was trying hard to live up to his expectations. It was the least I could do, I thought, to repay him for his kindness.  


*****

I had woken up early and since it was such a beautiful morning I decided to go outside and sit in the rose garden for a while. I had taken my violin with me and was practicing some of the pieces from the booklet that Zechs had bought for me in London.

"That was excellent, " somebody remarked from behind me as I stopped to turn the page.  
The voice startled me. I had no idea that I had an audience. I jerked around and glared at the 'intruder'. It was Zechs' servant. Trowa I believe was the name.  
"Do you always have to sneak up on people like that?" I asked.  
"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you," he replied. "Master Zechs sent me to deliver some sketches to his Excellency."  
"The duke is still asleep."  
He nodded. "I know. Xander told me as much. I left the drawings with him. I was just about to leave when I heard your music and stopped to listen for a moment. You play wonderfully."

"Thank you." I answered tersely.   
There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again.  
"I owe you an apology, I believe."  
_Yes, I suppose you do._ I thought. _Or at least an explanation for being rude the first time we met.  
_"I had no idea that you are related to Duke Khushrenada."  
"So, what you are saying is you are only polite to me now because the duke is my cousin?" My eyes narrowed in irritation. "If that is the case, don't even bother apologizing at all."  
"No, that's not what I'm saying. If you would let me explain…"  
"Very well, go ahead."

"Like I said, I didn't know that you and Duke Khushrenada are related. When I saw you and him walking in the woods, I thought…well, to be honest I wasn't really sure what to think at first. The two of you were talking and laughing, and I jumped to the wrong conclusion, I suppose – you have got to understand; Master Zechs is the closest thing to family that I have and I never ever want him to get hurt by anybody…"  
_What is he talking about?_ My frown deepened. _Why would anybody want to hurt Zechs? Is he implying that me living here with my cousin would hurt Zechs? _Then realization hit me. My eyes went wide and my yaw dropped.  
"You thought that the Duke and I…? Oh my god, no!" I exclaimed a little more forcefully than I had intended. "Don't you think that I'm a little too young for his Excellency? Besides, I'm not…not like that."  
"I'm sorry. Like I said I made a mistake by jumping to conclusions. Can you forgive me?" He looked straight at me and for the first time I noticed the intense green color of his eyes.   
"I suppose," I answered with a shrug. "Everybody makes mistakes sometimes."  
"Thank you."

There was another moment of awkward silence.   
"So, do you just like to listen to music, or do you play an instrument yourself?" I asked, in an attempt to make polite small talk.

"In fact I do," he answered. "I play the flute. Perhaps, if you don't mind we could play a duet together some day."

"Oh, I would love to." I wasn't sure why his request surprised me. Perhaps I too had been too quick in judging him. 

Just then I noticed a one horse carriage coming up the road.  
"Forgive me, but I'll have to leave now. My tutor has arrived." 

He nodded as I rose from the bench, gathering my notes and violin. "I should probably be on my way too."

"Don't forget to bring your flute the next time you come." I reminded him before we parted.

*****

After a few days of contemplating I had decided that it was probably the best to tell my cousin that the secret regarding his relationship with Zechs wasn't really a secret anymore. I knew that the duke was usually in his study at this time of the day. Taking a deep breath I knocked at the door.  
"Cousin, may I talk to you?"  
"Of course, please come in, Quatre." Treize looked up from the book he was reading when I walked into the room and gave me smile. "Can I offer you anything? A kiss perhaps?"

"Excuse me?" I stared at my cousin in bewilderment, hoping that he hadn't said what I'd thought.   
"I asked if you would like a kiss. You should have one. They are really quite delicious." He gestured toward the table, at a tray filled with little white, sugar covered pastries.

"Oh yes," I managed to stammer, feeling very sheepish at that moment. "They **do** look appetizing."  
I picked up one of the little delicacies and popped it into my mouth. It was sweet and a little crunchy.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" the duke asked me.   
Suddenly I wasn't sure how to tell him.  
"You are right, they **are** delicious." I said instead, reaching for a second kiss to win myself some time.  
Finally I decided that being straightforward was probably the best.  
"I…I know about you and Zechs."  
Now it was Treize's turn to look puzzled. "I beg your pardon?"  
"What I mean is, I saw the two of you kiss each other…earlier today."  
The duke flushed crimson red. "What else did you see?"  
_There was more?_  
"Nothing," I assured him quickly. "It was not my intention to pry on you either. It was quite by accident that I saw you."

"Are you shocked and disgusted now?" Treize asked. From the expression on his face I could tell that he fully expected me to say that I was. But who was I to judge him, especially after everything he had done for me? 

"Disgusted? No, not really." I answered truthfully. "Shocked? Maybe I was at first, but then I did some thinking. So, you and Zechs are different? But there's nothing wrong with that, right? Mother always told me that if everybody was alike this world would be a very boring place."

The duke looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before he spoke. "Sometimes you really amaze me, Quatre, do you know that? It seems as though you are very mature for somebody your age. I'm sorry for not giving you enough credit, and for not telling you earlier."

"That is all right. Your personal affairs are really none of my concern, wouldn't you agree? I just thought you should know that I know. Now you don't have to hide it from me anymore." I gave him a shy smile and he smiled back at me.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: 

It will probably take a while until the next chapter is posted. I'm planning to work on my other fics for a while. 

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)

  



	9. Part 7

****

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story  


A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

__

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"

-Confucius-

  


Part 7

It was early in the afternoon on a beautiful sunny spring day and I was bored to tears. My cousin and Zechs had left soon after breakfast for a trip to Chesterfield and weren't expected to be back until the evening. I really wished that I could have accompanied them, but the Duke wouldn't allow me to skip out on my lessons again after I had missed a few days of tutoring the week before.

Finally I decided to take a ride though the countryside. Once I had left the gates of Rosehill manor behind me, however, I changed my mind and headed over to Zechs' estate. 

A short time later I rode up the paved road leading to the mansion. I dismounted and tethered my steed to a pole just as Zechs' brown-haired servant stepped out of the stable. 

"Trowa." I gave him a polite nod, which he answered in the same curt manner.

"It's nice to see you again, Quatre. If you are looking for Master Zechs though, I'm afraid he won't be home until later this evening." 

I nodded. "I know. Actually, I am here to see you. I thought that perhaps you would like to come over and make good on your promise to play some music with me."

"As much as I would love to, I'll need to finish my chores first."

"Perhaps I can help?" I offered. "I'm bored anyway and that way you will be done faster. Just tell me where I can find another pitchfork."

"You want to help clean the stables?" Trowa looked at me up and down for a moment, skeptically. "Have you ever done anything like it before?"

"Every day," I told him as I took off my coat.

He snorted.  
"You don't believe me?"

"Oh no, I'm sure Duke Khushrenada makes you work all day long. That seems just like him," he replied sarcastically.

"I'm not talking about the duke." I gave an exasperated huff. "Before I came here I lived with my aunt and uncle. It was cheaper for them to keep me around than to hire a stable hand, I suppose."

"I'm sorry, Quatre, I didn't mean to offend you. If you truly want to help, I would be a fool not to accept your offer." He smiled slightly as he handed me his pitchfork. "Take this one, I'll get myself another one."  
Half an hour later the stables were clean and the horses nibbled happily on their hay.  
"Is there anything else you have to do?" I wanted to know.

Trowa shook his head. "No, that is all for now. Thank you for your help. Let me show you were you can clean up while I go and get my flute."

*****

"Are you sure this is all right?" Trowa asked; hesitant to he follow me into the house. "His Excellency won't mind if I come in?"  
"He won't," I assured him. "I asked him and he said it was fine for me to invite a friend over."

"Perhaps, he was referring to a friend of your own social status," he remarked quietly, "and not to his lover's servant."

I frowned as my head snapped around. "What's that supposed to mean? Trowa, I think you still have a very wrong impression of me. To tell the truth, you and I are not that different. Treize and I may be first cousins, however I do not share his aristocratic bloodline. My family never had much money or power. So, if not for the duke's influence, you and I would be very much on the same social level. Besides, I was raised to judge people by their conduct, not by their wealth and status."

He chuckled in quiet amusement and I gave him a baffled look.

"I always manage to say something that sets you off, don't I?"

I gave him a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry. I hope you don't think I'm really hotheaded, because I'm usually not."  
"Oh, I see. So, it's only me who brings out that quality in you?"

"You really enjoy teasing me, don't you?" I snorted in good-natured humor, as I led the way into the music room. I moved two chairs next to each other and put the music stand between them so that both of us could read the notes.  
"Please, have a seat." I offered as I started looking through my music sheets. "I have to admit, I haven't played a duet in a very long time. We should probably start out with an easy piece. Beethoven's _Ode to Joy_, perhaps?"  
"Perfect, I have played that one before." Trowa nodded. 

I found the right sheet, put it onto the stand between us and picked up my violin.

"Should I lead?"  
He gave another nod. "Please, do."

I was surprised how easy it was for the two of us to harmonize our tune. It was quite amazing, really. It seemed like we had been playing together forever. After _Ode to Joy_ we moved on to a few more challenging pieces, and before we knew it an hour had passed.

"That was lovely. I think we deserve a break. Would you care for some refreshments?" I asked, and as Trowa nodded I suggested. "Let's go and sit outside for a while."

"Sounds like an excellent idea." He smiled and I couldn't help but notice how attractive his smile was.  
I asked Xander to bring us a pitcher of lemonade and showed my guest to the patio. 

"Quatre, may I ask you something?"

"Certainly!" I nodded.  
"You mentioned earlier that before you came to live with the Duke, you stayed with your aunt and uncle…What about your parents? Why aren't you living with them?"  
I hesitated.

"You don't have to answer of course, if that's too personal a question." he spoke quickly, apparently afraid to have said something wrong again.  
"My parents died two summers ago in a house fire."  
A sudden wave of sadness washed over his face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"No, it's all right, really." I assured him. "The duke taught me that talking about all the pleasant memories I have of them helps me cope."  
As we sat sipping our lemonade I told Trowa about my family and myself; about the death of my parents and how I had been passed around between my relatives until I finally ended up with Cousin Treize.  
"And that's very much it, the story of my life," I said as I re-filled our glasses. "Your turn now."

"I beg your pardon?" Trowa gave me a puzzled look.

"Your turn to talk about yourself," I clarified.  
"Oh, yeah, I suppose that's only fair." He stared into his drink for a moment, lost in thought. "My parents are dead too. They died when I was only three or four years old, so I have really only few memories of them. They were performers in a traveling show. In a circus people rely on each other and help each other out. After my parents' death the circus people became like a family to my sister Catherine and I - they fed us, clothed us and provided for all our needs."

"So, you were traveling around from town to town? That sounds fascinating. You must have seen many different places."

Trowa nodded, giving me a slight smile. "It was a very unrestricted life, and I did enjoy it very much"  
"Then, what happened?" I wanted to know.  
His facial expression changed in an instant and he became very serious. "I was about eleven years old, we were performing just outside London, when I came down with a bad case of influenza. At first Catherine tried to take care at me in our trailer, but as my fever and chills became worse I was taken to St. Martin's hospital. The first days I was so sick I was barely conscious, but I remember her visiting me and sitting by my bedside. I also remember when she told me that the circus was moving on, but that I wasn't well enough to leave the hospital yet. She was crying when she told me that she would come back for me as soon as she could."

I stared at him, shocked. "Are you saying they just left you behind? That's terrible."

Trowa shrugged. "There was really little else they could do. You have got to understand, Quatre, that everybody in the circus depends on the money that's made from their performances. But people won't come to pay for the same show over and over. So the circus needs to move on in order to survive. I know my sister didn't leave me because she didn't love me, but because she had no other choice. After spending several more weeks in the hospital I was taken to an orphans' home. Shortly after I turned twelve I ran away hoping that I would be able to find the circus and catch up with them somewhere. But it wasn't that easy. I always seemed to be a few steps behind, usually arriving in a town were they had played after they already moved on. That's how I eventually ended up in Chesterfield."

"How did you support yourself?" I asked. It was hard to imagine what it must be like to be all alone with nobody to take care of me. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for Trowa.

"I did any job I could find, working mostly for a warm meal and a place to sleep, and sometimes when I couldn't find work I begged or stole." He didn't look at me, obviously ashamed at that admission. "I was a fairly good pickpocket, or at least so I thought until I met Master Zechs."

__

::::Start Of Flashback:::: Trowa's POV

It was late afternoon and I was roaming the streets. I didn't like to steal, but for the past few days I hadn't been very lucky in finding any kind of work. The elegant East District of Chesterfield, where the wealthy people came for shopping and entertainment was a good place to find easy prey. 

I walked down the street observing my surroundings, checking out each and every person that passed by, until my eyes fell upon a young gentleman with long, blond hair. He was standing on the other side of the street, perhaps waiting for somebody, paying little attention to anything and anybody around him. To me he looked like the perfect victim. 

I crossed the road and strolled down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace, pretending to check out window displays as I approached him. He was standing with his back to me. I waited for the perfect moment. Taking one last look around I moved closer. I reached into his coat-pocket, grabbed his purse and pulled my hand back in a fraction of a second. To this day I'm not sure how he could have even felt it. But evidently he did, and he moved faster than I had ever seen anybody move. His spun around, his right hand closing around my wrist with bruising force before I could pull away. 

"I believe this belongs to me," he spoke calmly as he pried the moneybag from my fingers.  
"Fine," I retorted. "You've got your money back; you can let me go now."

"So that you can go and steal from other people? I think not."  
I tried to twist myself free. "Let go of me."

"Do you really think it's wise to draw any more attention?" he asked, an irritated sparkle in his ice-blue eyes.

I swallowed, my mouth suddenly gone dry and ducked my head a little, as he looked me up and down. His expression softened somewhat, and without an explanation he directed me toward a nearby bistro. 

Still keeping his iron grip on my wrist, he pulled me to a table.  
"Sit down."

He ordered a roast-beef sandwich and a glass of milk. When it was brought he put the plate in front of me.   
"Eat," he demanded.  
I stared at the food, then at him with a mixture of surprise and suspicion before taking a bite from the sandwich. 

"Why are you doing this?" I wanted to know.  
"Because I have been in a very similar situation as you not too long ago."

Looking at him and his expensive, custom-made clothes, I snorted in disbelief.

"I'm Zechs Merquise, by the way. What is your name?" he asked after a few moments.  
"Trowa, Trowa Barton," I replied. "Are you going to turn me over to the police, Sir?"  
"That might depend."  
I frowned. "Depend on what?"  
"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself? I'm curious to why it is necessary for you to be out on the streets stealing."

I shrugged. There was really no reason for me not to tell him. When I had finished, my story as well as my sandwich, he looked at me thoughtfully.

"Do you have any skills other than those of a pickpocket?"  
"I'm rather good with animals, Sir. I have helped take care of the horses and other animals in the circus since I was small."

"Is that so?" For some reason my answer seemed to please him. "Trowa, what would you think about working for me? I need somebody to keep the stables clean and take care of things around the house. I won't be able to pay you much, but at least you will have a roof over your head and three meals a day. And perhaps I can be of help in your search for your sister."

"Are you serious, Sir?" I gave him a baffled look. "Aren't you afraid I might try to steal from you again?"  
"See, Trowa, I believe that in general people are good." He gazed at me intensively for a long moment before he added. "Don't prove me wrong." 

::: End of Flashback:::

I smiled as Trowa finished his story. Now I understood why he was so loyal to Zechs. And it didn't surprise me at all that Zechs would help somebody in need.  
"Did you ever locate your sister?" I wanted to know.

Trowa smiled as he nodded. "I did, indeed. With the help of Zechs and Duke Khushrenada we tracked down the circus. It turned out that Catherine was looking for me as well. She had kept her promise and came to pick me up, but by that time I had already run away from the orphanage. I haven't seen her yet, but we write to each other quite frequently. The circus is traveling in Northern Europe now, but they will come back to England this winter."

"Oh this is wonderful. I'm so glad for you. Do you want to back inside and play some more music?"

Trowa shook his head. "I probably should be going now. It is getting late, and Master Zechs will be home soon."

I nodded understandingly. "But you got to promise me that we will do this again some day."

"That's an easy promise to make. I enjoyed myself very much. Thank you, Quatre."

__________________________________________________________________________________________  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: 

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	10. Part 8

****

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story  


A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

__

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"

-Confucius-

  


Part 8

Early in July I went with my cousin to London to attend the opening of Zechs' art show. I wasn't just 'tagging along; no I had been officially invited, complete with a formal invitation baring my name. Somehow that made me feel very grown up and important.   
Treize and I traveled alone, since Zechs had left a few days earlier to take care of some last minute preparations. When we arrived in London late in the evening, the streets were still bustling with people and carriages. Regent Street was easily the most elegant and exclusive street I had ever seen in the way it was; illuminated by gaslight and wide enough for three carriages to pass each other with ease.  
The duke had rented a room in what was called a hotel. Unlike the shabby roadside inns I was used to staying in when traveling, the hotel was large and exquisite. Our room was enormous and expensively furnished. It had two beds, discretely hidden behind heavy velvet curtains, an elegant sitting area and its own little private bathroom. I couldn't even begin to imagine how much my cousin must have paid for all that comfort.  
Zechs stayed in a smaller, but no less beautiful room just across the hall. The three of us had supper in the hotel's elegant dinning room. Afterward the duke went to visit Zechs in his room for some conversation and a bottle of wine - or so he said. 

*****

  
The next morning I woke up bright and early as usual. By the time Treize finally got up I was already sitting on the couch reading, and all dressed up in the new trousers and coat that my cousin had bought me especially for the occasion.  
"Good morning," I greeted him with a smile.

My cousin looked at me, rolled his eyes and huffed. "How is it possible for anybody to look so fresh and cheerful at such an ungodly hour?"

"Perhaps going to bed before the sun comes up helps."

My comment elicited another huff from him and he mumbled something about "cheeky little boys" as he shuffled toward the bathroom. "Go have somebody bring some coffee up for me and whatever you want for breakfast," he told me before the door closed behind him.  
I chuckled as I put aside the book I had been reading and went to order the coffee and a large serving of bacon and eggs, knowing that a good breakfast would change my cousin right back into his own charming self.

About an hour later – we had finished our meal and were all dressed and ready to go - one of the servants came to inform us that our carriage was ready and waiting to take us to the exhibition hall. 

"Do you have your invitation?" my cousin asked before we left our chamber.  
I nodded and showed it to him. Treize knocked at the door to Zechs' room. The blond aristocrat opened it with a somewhat somber expression on his face.  
The duke must have noticed it too, because he asked: "Is everything alright?"

Zechs nodded. "Yes, everything is fine. Let's go."

"Zechs, please don't give me that 'everything is fine' line. I can tell something is bothering you." Treize looked at the younger man firmly.  
Zechs shrugged. "I'm just a little anxious that's all. What if nobody comes to the show, Treize? Or worse, what if those people who do come don't like my paintings."

"What are you talking about, Zechs? The exhibition starts in little more than an hour. This is not the time to start second-guessing yourself. Besides, you have nothing to worry about, you are a talented artist, and your work is wonderful. Don't you think so too, Quatre?"

"Cousin Treize is right. I have never seen such beautiful paintings." I nodded.   
Zechs gave a little smile. "Thank you. I'll take your words for it, although somehow I have the feeling the two of you are a little bias."

*****

A few hours later it was clear that Zechs' concern was absolutely unfounded. A steady stream of visitors filled the gallery where his art was displayed. They came alone, in pairs, or even in small groups. And from what I was able to overhear most people seemed to like the paintings. Of course, h**ow much **they really liked them would show later in the afternoon, when some of Zechs' work was going to be auctioned off.  
For a while I strolled around the exhibition by myself, then I met up with Treize and Zechs again, just as the two of them were talking to a serious looking, bearded gentlemen and a young lady with long blonde hair.   
"Quatre, come join us, don't be shy," my cousin smiled encouraging at me. "Your Excellency, Lady Dorothy please let me introduce you to my cousin, Quatre Winner. Quatre, meet Duke Dermail and his granddaughter Lady Dorothy Catalonia."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, your Excellency, Lady Dorothy." I greeted them with a polite bow.  
"So, this is your ward, Duke Khushrenada," the Duke spoke as he looked me over. "I have heard about him. Losing one's parents at such a young age, what a tragedy."  
"But it is so very kind of you to take him in, isn't it Mister Merquise?" the young lady added.  
Zechs nodded. "Yes, Duke Khushrenada is a very good-hearted person," he confirmed.

"Perhaps we should not be talking about me, but rather about Mister Merquise and his art. After all, that is the reason why we are here, is it not? " My cousin suggested, and I was very grateful for the change of subject. 

"How true," Duke Dermail agreed. 

"Now that you are going to be a very famous artist soon, are you still going to have time to give lessons?" Dorothy asked. "I really hope you do."  
"You have nothing to worry about, Lady Dorothy. I have no intention to stop teaching any time soon."  
"Oh, that is so good to hear."

We talked for a while about Zechs' paintings, the exhibition and art in general. I couldn't help but notice the fascinated look on Dorothy's face as she listened to the blond aristocrat; her eyes never left his face.

"So, she is one of your art students. I'm sure she must be very talented." I spoke after the Duke and his granddaughter departed.  
"Dorothy?" Zechs let out a short bark of laughter. "I know this is a terrible thing to say, Quatre, but Dorothy has about as much talent as an average toy poodle. In the beginning I tried to tell her, politely, that it would probably better for her to find herself a different pastime, but she insisted carrying on with her lessons. So, I suppose as long as her grandfather is willing to pay I'll continue to teach her."  
"Perhaps, she is not as much interested in the lessons as in the teacher," my cousin remarked with a smirk.  
"Am I detecting a trace of jealousy, your Excellency?"  
"Please!" Treize snorted. "Why would I be jealous? I have enough self-confidence not to feel threatened by a little girl."  
Zechs rolled his eyes. "Quatre, tell me have you ever met a person who has a bigger ego that this man?"  
"What's wrong with a little ego?" the duke asked innocently.  
I just smiled in quiet amusement, knowing that those little taunts were nothing but good-humored fun.

A short time later my cousin excused himself and went to meet with some acquaintances of his while I stayed with Zechs. At one point I left to visit the bathroom and when I came back I saw the blond aristocrat speaking to a man in a red and white uniform. The man left before I reached them, so I didn't know what they had been talking about. But whatever it was, Zechs seemed distraught about it.  
"Is everything alright?" I asked.  
"Yes and no," he answered. "I just found out that my sister is here."  
"Your sister?"

"Yes, she is waiting outside and she wants to speak to me. Quatre I really hate to ask you this, but would you accompany me? I haven't seen her since the day I went to Sank to renounce my birthright. She was rather upset then, and probably still is. The last thing I want right now is for her to make a scene, and I know she wouldn't in front of a stranger."

"But of course, I'll gladly go with you. Unless you'd rather want me to go and find Treize."  
Zechs shock his head. "No, thank you. To tell the truth, I would prefer for the two of them not to meet."

I nodded understandingly and followed Zechs outside. Near the entrance stood a large and very exquisite looking carriage. The uniformed man that I had seen talk to Zechs earlier was waiting next to it. He bowed deeply, opened the door and withdrew discretely. 

The lady in the carriage was younger than Zechs by several years. Her long hair was darker, almost golden brown, but her eyes matched the color of his.  
She looked at her brother than at me. Obviously she had expected him to come alone.  
"Princess," Zechs nodded at her. "Please meet Quatre Winner. Quatre, may I introduce you to my sister, Princess Relena Peacecraft."  
"Your Highness," I greeted her with a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She gave me a polite smile. "The pleasure is mine."

"Why are you here, Princess?" Zechs asked.  
"I've heard about this exhibition – unfortunately not from you – and wanted to check it out," she answered. "And I also wanted to talk to you. Can we go somewhere where we have a little more privacy?"

"Whatever it is you want to tell me, Princess, you can say it in front of Quatre. Just make it short, I have to go back inside soon."

"Do you have so little regard for me left that you can't even call me by my name, Milliardo?" There was an unmistakable trace of pain in her voice. "Very well then. I came to tell you that Father has fallen ill. The doctors are not sure how much longer he will live. I was hoping to convince you to come home and make your peace with him."  
"Did he ask to see me?"  
"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me. Tell me, did he ask for me?"  
"Not directly, no he didn't." she admitted.

Zechs snorted. "He doesn't even know you are here, does he?"

The Princess didn't answer.

The blond aristocrat shook his head. "You are wasting your time, Relena."  
I felt terrible for the two of them. It was obvious that they both were hurting.

"There you are. I have been looking for the two of you everywhere. The auction is about to start soon."

Zechs and I spun around simultaneously at the sound of the duke's voice.  
"What are you doing out here anyway?" my cousin asked as he stepped closer. His face darkened instantly as he recognized the young lady in the carriage, but being the gentlemen he was he greeted her with a polite smile.

"Your Highness."

She on the other hand barely acknowledged his presence and turned her attention back toward her brother.  
"Milliardo, I beg you. Please reconsider and come home with me." 

"Home," Zechs spoke. "I don't think you and I have the same home anymore. If I remember right, Father's last words before I left were - 'As far as I'm concerned, I do not have a son anymore. Leave the palace at once!'"

She sighed. "You know Father can be stubborn at times, but I'm sure if you apologize to him he will forgive you."  
"Apologize?" Treize snarled. "Milliardo did nothing he has to apologize for. The king should be the one asking him for forgiveness for the way he treated his son."  
"You… How dare you?" the princess spat back at him in a very unladylike manner. "If it wasn't for you Milliardo would have never left his home in the first place. You are... "

"Enough," Zechs intervened sharply. "I have no intention of listening to the two of you putting blame on each other, not here and not now. This is supposed to be a special day for me. I have been working long and hard for it. I'll not let anybody ruin that for me."

Both Princess Relena and my cousin looked baffled.  
"Please forgive me, I didn't even realize…" Treize seemed embarrassed. "Perhaps Quatre and I should go and wait inside."  
Zechs just nodded. "Thank you. I'll follow shortly."

*****

Zechs joined us just as the auction was about to begin.  
"Is everything alright?" Treize asked, concerned.  
"Yes, everything is fine," Zechs nodded, giving the duke a tiny smile, as he took his seat next to him.  
Bidding for the first painting started out rather slow, but in the end it was sold for a surprising thirty-seven pounds to an elderly gentleman. The second picture went for even higher.  
"See," Treize remarked. "I told you people would love your work. You will be famous."

"And I'm not even dead yet." Zechs replied with a nervous grin.   
My cousin put his hand over that of the younger man, squeezing it reassuringly.  
When I turned my head I saw her. She was standing near the entrance to the auction room. Neither Zechs nor the Duke noticed the Princess, and I saw no reason whatsoever to bring her to their attention. When she turned away and left I excused myself quickly and followed her.  
"Your Highness…Princess Relena."  
She turned, recognized me and stopped the uniformed guard who was putting himself between us with a hand gesture. "It's alright, Henrick."  
"Thank you, your Highness. I was wondering if I could talk to you?"  
The princess seemed surprised about my request but nodded nevertheless.  
"Of course. Let's sit down in my carriage where we have a little more privacy."

I followed her, climbed behind her into the coach, and took a seat across from her.  
"How may I help you, Quatre? It is Quatre isn't it?" she asked.  
"Yes, your Highness. But to tell the truth, I was thinking that perhaps I might be able to help **you**."

She gazed at me puzzled. "How so?"  
"I can tell that you love your brother very much, your Highness. But so does Duke Khushrenada."

Her eyes narrowed at the mentioning of his name.  
"I realize you don't like him very much, even though you know very little about my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes, he is my cousin, and he is also my guardian. He took me in after my parents died. He is not the horrible person you think he is. He had done nothing wrong, unless you consider it a crime to fall in love with somebody. Perhaps you think I'm a little too young to talk about these things, but I happen to know that your brother and the duke care for each other very much. And if you could take some time to get to know the duke better you would realize that too. Your brother means the world to Treize and he would do anything to make him happy. But unfortunately Zechs will never be truly happy, as long as he is forced to choose between the man he loves and his family. I think, if you and Duke Khushrenada could work out your differences, all three of you would greatly benefit from it."  
She looked at me thoughtful and somewhat surprised. "Thank you, Quatre."

"No, thank **you**, your Highness, for listening." I bid my goodbye and went back inside where Zechs and Treize were already waiting for me.  
"Where have you been, Quatre?" the duke asked.  
"Oh, I just had to talk to somebody."  
"Talk to whom?"  
"You are prying, Cousin." I answered cheekily. I could almost feel the baffled look the two of them exchanged behind my back.

__________________________________________________________________________________________  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: 

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	11. Part 9

****

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story

Lancynth: Sorry, no big Winner fortune for Quatre in this fic, and no sisters either.

Kt: Make that 3 chapters in one week ;-)  


A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

__

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"

-Confucius-

  


Part 9

The weekend after we returned from London the duke gave a ball in Zechs honor at his manor. It was going to a rather small affair only, with no more than thirty or forty guests, Treize told me, and I wondered what my cousin considered a "large" party. The duke had hired a small orchestra and a handful of extra servants to help out that night. Trowa was taking care of the horses and carriages of arriving guests. I almost didn't recognize him, dressed in a fancy, uniform like outfit. But I had to admit he looked quite handsome in it. Of course, not even Trowa could compare to Zechs, who was without a doubt the most attractive gentleman at the ball.  
I had to stay near the duke while he welcomed the guests. With this being the first gala he had hosted since I had come to live with him, I needed to be introduced properly to his acquaintances. Most of the guests were my cousin's age or older, but some of them had brought a pretty little daughter or niece along. Dutifully I engaged in polite conversation with the young ladies, but stopped short of asking any of them onto the dance floor.

"Why are you not dancing, Quatre?" Treize asked. "With all the lovely young ladies around, there isn't one that catches your eye? I think Lady Melissa fancies you. She has been trying to get your attention all evening."  
"Cousin," I wailed, feeling myself blush instantly. "Don't say something like that. She might hear you."  
"Oh, to be young and innocent again." Zechs laughed. But suddenly his expression turned serious, as a tall dark and handsome gentleman approached us. I could feel my cousin beside me tense, and I wondered what was wrong.  
"What a pleasure to see you again," the man spoke smoothly. "It's been a long time, Treize, hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has," the duke confirmed. "I had no idea that you had returned to England."

"I'm only passing through you could say. Once you have traveled around the world you realize what a boring country England actually is," he replied before turning to Zechs. "How have you been, Your Highness – oh, forgive me, for a moment there I forgot that you aren't a prince any longer."

The blond's yaws clenched for the fraction of a second before he put on a polite smile.  
"I have been fine, thank you for asking, Baron Kinley."  
"I've heard about your art show. I suppose I might just have to go and see it if I find the time." Then his eyes fell upon me. He had the gaze of a rattlesnake checking out its next meal. "Won't anyone introduce me to this handsome young gentleman?" he asked.  
"Very well! Quatre, please meet Baron Kinley. Baron let me introduce you to my cousin, Quatre Winner."  
"Your cousin…I see." The baron smiled at me. "It's a real pleasure you to meet to you, Mr. Winner."  
"The pleasure is mine, my Lord."  
"Well, I'll just go and mingle a little. If you will excuse me, gentlemen." He nodded curtly. "I'm sure we will see each other again later on."

Both Treize and Zechs stared after the young baron as he walked away.  
"What is he doing here?"  
The duke shrugged. "He must have arrived with one of the other guests, because I most certainly didn't **invite **him."

"Who was that man?" I asked.  
"Somebody I once knew and haven't seen in a very long time." Treize answered evasively. "Quatre, why don't you go and enjoy yourself?"  
I nodded and excused myself. I danced with a few of the ladies to please my cousin, before sneaking out the backdoor with a small plate of desserts. Trowa didn't have much to do now that most of the guests had arrived. So he had time to join me for a little 'late night snack'. Sitting on a low wall near the stable we indulged in conversation and cream filled puff pastries for almost an hour before I decided that it was probably time for me to go back inside. I left the rest of the pastries behind, in case Trowa got hungry later on, and walked back to the manor.

*****

"Out here all by yourself, young man? Why is that?"

I almost jumped at the sound of Baron Kinley's voice behind me.

"Forgive me I didn't mean to scare you," he said  
"Oh, I just didn't expect anybody to be outside, my Lord." I answered with a sheepish grin.  
"I only want to get some fresh air. Care to join me for a short walk?"

My better judgement told me to decline, but that didn't seem very polite considering that he was one of the duke's guests, and so I nodded.  
"You lead," he suggested. "You know your way around better than I do, and we wouldn't want to get lost somewhere in the dark, now would we?"  
"No, I don't think we would want that to happen."  
"So," the baron asked as we strolled toward the gardens. "Did Treize ever talk about me?"  
"I'm afraid I don't remember him ever mentioning your name, but then again, perhaps he did and I just wasn't paying attention."

"No, knowing Treize, he probably didn't. Tell me Quatre, what is that you see in Treize?"  
I frowned a little at the odd question. "Do you mean what I like about him? He is a very kind and caring person. I haven't met too many people like him."  
"Oh yes, that's the Treize I know, ever the gentleman." He snorted in amusement. "Seems like he hasn't changed that much. Although his taste seems to have changed. He seems to prefer blue-eyed blonds nowadays. And they seem to become younger and younger. "

My frown deepened. What was he insinuating? I started to wonder if the man was drunk.  
"Treize and I are **cousins**, nothing more and nothing less," I told him.  
The baron gave another snort. "Is that what he wants people to believe? I have always wondered how long it would take until he got bored of his 'little Prince'?" he mused quietly.  
Somehow I really didn't like the way he talked and began to feel very uncomfortable.  
"I think it is time for me to go back now." I turned away, when he suddenly grabbed me by my arm.  
"Not so fast. I wasn't finished yet. Why don't you show me what it is about you that the good duke finds so alluring?"  
"What are you doing?" I scowled at him as I tried to pry myself free from his grip. I was convinced now that he had to be either drunk or out of his mind. "Let go of me at once!"  
He laughed as he pulled me close and tried to kiss me. I turned my head away and slapped him with my free hand at the same time as my knee hit him between the legs. "Stop that!"   
The baron doubled over but didn't let go off me. "You little bastard," he panted.  
He pinned me with my back against a tree, holding me in place with his superior body weight. My struggles seemed to only incite him even more. One of his hands seized my chin and he pressed his lips against mine. I could smell alcohol on his breath and I closed my eyes in disgust and frustration.

Suddenly the baron was yanked off of me.

"What do you think you are doing? How dare you?" Trowa's voice was thick with rage. I had never been so glad to see the young man. He looked at me, concern in his eyes. "Are you alright, Quatre?"

I only nodded, still shaking.

"Get your hands of me, you impertinent little…" The baron struggled against Trowa, but the young man had him in a secure hold.  
"Hold still or I'll break your arm," Trowa warned.  
And suddenly Treize and Zechs were there too. The two men didn't even ask what had happened. The duke just looked at Baron Kinley, then at me and finally at the baron again.

"William, if you ever come close to this place or Quatre again, I swear I'll put a bullet through your head."

There was something in my cousin's voice that sent a shiver down my spine. I had no doubt in my mind that he was serious about his threat.  
Zechs put his hand on the duke's shoulder. "Trowa, why don't you make sure Baron Kinley finds his way to the gates. I believe he was just about to leave."  
Trowa nodded. "That will be my pleasure, Master Zechs."  
As the two of them left Treize turned to me, concern in his eyes. "Quatre…"  
My knees were still a little shaky but I managed to smile at him. "I'm fine. Trowa came just at the right moment. But I would like to go to my room now, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Let me take you inside." He offered.

*****

Somehow I must have fallen asleep in spite of all the noise and the music. A quiet knock on my bedroom door woke me.  
"Come in, please!"  
My cousin peeked into the room.   
"I hope I didn't wake you?"  
"It's alright." I gave him a tiny smile. "Is the ball over?"

He nodded as he walked closer. "Yes. The last of the guests just left. I just wanted to check up on you before I go to bed."  
"Thank you. I'm fine really." I assured him. "Umm…Cousin, may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"Who is this Baron Kinley? It seems that you and he know each other well."

There was a brief moment of hesitation before the duke spoke. "Yes, William and I have know each other since we were children. Our parents socialized in the same circles." Treize sat down on the edge of my bed, looking very tired all of a sudden. "For a while we lost track of each other and then met again during my time in the military. At one point we had a short and rather superficial affair. He wanted more, but I wasn't really that interested. Our personalities just don't fit very well, if you know what I mean. We broke it off, but after I was wounded and sent to Greece for recovery he came to visit me, trying to convince me to give our relationship another try. But by then I was already seeing Milliardo and I was not interested in anybody else. William just didn't understand that we never had a relationship to begin with and he blamed Milliardo for our breakup. He was convinced that I had left him for a younger and more dashing lover. Soon after he got into trouble with the law and had to leave England. I think he spent a few years traveling, and I had no idea that he had returned until I saw him tonight." He looked up at me. "I'm sorry about what happened tonight, Quatre. I hope you can forgive me…"

"Please, Treize, it wasn't your fault."  
"I should have told him to leave. I just never thought that he would go this far."

"You worry too much." I smiled. "I got a little scare, but other than that nothing really happened."  
"Very well then, I'll let you go back to sleep." Treize rose from the bed. "I should probably be checking on Zechs anyhow."  
"What's wrong with him?" I asked concerned.

"He just had a little more to drink than he should have." The duke laughed. "Nothing to worry about. He will be fine by tomorrow. Good night, Quatre."

"Good night, Cousin."

  
*****  


Treize and I had almost finished our breakfast when Zechs joined us at the table.  
"How are you feeling?" the duke asked sympathetically.  
"Do you really want to know?" the blond asked. "I feel like somebody stuffed a old stocking down my throat, a blacksmith is using my brain as an anvil, and horde of jackrabbits is jumping around in my stomach."

Treize chuckled and Zechs threw him an irritated look.  
"I'm delighted that you are finding amusement in my misery. Why is it that you look so fresh and energetic anyway, while I'm miserable? You drank just as much as I did last night. That's not fair."  
"For one, I know how much I can take. And secondly I only drank wine, while you moved up and down the entire liquor menu. That, my dear Milliardo, was the mistake you are paying for now."  
The blond glared at the duke. "Thank you for the lecture, Father."  
Just then Xander walked into the dining room and put a glass of milky white liquid in front of Zechs.  
"That's that?"  
"I'm not quite sure, Sir. Miss Rutherforth didn't tell me. But she said it will take care of your headache and nausea."  
"Thank you, Xander. Tell her that I'm forever in her debt." Zechs signed as he drunk the entire glass in one long gulp. "At least somebody here seems to care about me."

*****

Soon after breakfast I excused myself and told my cousin that I was going to take a ride to Blue Lake Manor. The other day I had spent a few hours copying some of my music sheets. I wanted to give those copies to Trowa.  
One of the maids told me that Trowa was behind the house, target shooting. He didn't see me when I entered the range and I took the opportunity to watch him for a while. His aim was extraordinary. He didn't miss the target once. I wondered where he had learned to shoot like that. Finally Trowa noticed me.

"Quatre," he exclaimed in surprise. "How long have you been watching me?"

"For a while," I answered. "Your marksmanship is amazing."  
"Thank you."  
"I came to thank you for your help last night. How was it that you showed up at the right moment anyway?"  
"When his Excellency noticed that both you and the baron were missing he came to me to ask if I had seen you, and then we just went looking for you. I was searching the gardens when I heard your voice and that's how I found you."

"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't showed up when you did. Thank you so much."

"Oh, it was nothing." Trowa made a dismissive gesture. "I'm just glad you are alright."

"I also wanted to give you these," I told him as I handed him the thin stack of papers.  
"What are those?" he asked puzzled.  
"Sheet music," I explained. "I copied some of my scores for you."  
"That's very kind of you," Trowa gazed at the papers for a long moment before he looked at me again. "But I'm afraid I have no use for them. I've never learned to read music."  
I frowned in disbelief. "But how…You read the notes that day we were playing together, didn't you?"

He shook his head, an almost embarrassed expression on his face. "I play by ear. If I hear a melody a few times I can usually remember the tune and repeat it." 

"That is amazing? I have never know anybody who can do that."  
"However, the method has a little flaw when it comes to learning new music. I can only play pieces that I heard before."  
I spent a few moments thinking, then I smirked. "How would you like to make a deal?"

"A deal?" he asked; wary yet curious at the same time.  
I nodded. "If you show me how to use a rifle I'll teach you how to read music. What do you think?"

"I think I like the idea," he answered after a short moment of consideration.  
"Can I give it a try right now and here?" I asked eagerly.

"Why not? You will find it is rather easy. All you need is a keen eye, a steady hand and a little practice."  
Trowa picked up the weapon and took a shot, knocking the target over with ease. He then loaded the rifle for me, explained to me how to hold it and stepped back. I aimed and fired just as Trowa had showed me. The weapon's recoil pushed me backward, almost knocking me off my feet, at the same time I jerked the barrel upwards and my shot went into a nearby tree, scaring off a group of crows.  
Trowa laughed. "Let's try this again. This time I'll give you a hand," he suggested. He stepped behind me, putting his arms around me, and once more showed me how to properly grasp the weapon. This time he was holding it together with me.   
"Now find your target," he told me. "Use the little sight on top of the barrel to aim."  
Trowa's head was at my left shoulder. His hot breath tickled my ear when he spoke, causing a strange sensation to wash over me. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling - not at all, but it was nothing that I'd ever experienced before. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and a swarm of butterflies started fluttering around in my stomach. I was amazed and confused at the same time.  
"Quatre?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my mind must have wandered off." I blushed slightly.  
With Trowa guiding my hands I hit the target straight on. Then he stepped back again.  
"Now try it again by yourself."  
Several shots later I still didn't hit the target, but I was getting closer with every bullet. 

"Much better," Trowa smiled. "I think the crows are safe from you now."

__________________________________________________________________________________________  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: 

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	12. Part 10

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story 

Lancynth, KT (an all the others who asked): Yes I think we haven't seen the last of the Baron yet.   


A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"

-Confucius-

  
Part 10 

I knocked at the door to the duke's study and waited politely for his invitation before opening it.  
"You wanted to see me, Cousin?"  
"Yes, Quatre. Please come in and have a seat." Treize gestured toward a chair. "I have been talking to Mr. Pushowski this morning."  
"Oh." For a moment I wondered if that was a good thing or not. If I was honest I had to admit that of late I hadn't been spending as much time with my studies as I used to. Instead I had been with Trowa teaching him how to read music and learning how to shoot. However, I always completed the lessons my tutor gave me and I didn't think I had given him any reason to complain.  
"He said he is very impressed with you." Treize explained. "You are one of his best students."  
"I am?" I let out a silent sigh of relief.  
"You have been working hard, Quatre, and I believe that deserves a little recognition. Zechs' birthday is coming up and I'm planning to take him on a trip to Greece. What would you think about joining us and getting a first hand look at all those places you have been learning about?"  
My eyes grew as large as saucers and my jaw dropped a little. "Did you say you want me…to join you and Zechs…on a trip to Greece?" I just had to make sure I heard him correctly.  
"Yes, I believe that's what I said." My cousin chuckled.  
"Oh, I would love to, " I told him. I had always dreamed about seeing foreign countries. "When are we going to leave?"  
"In two weeks. But, Quatre," The duke looked at me firmly. "This trip is supposed to be a surprise for Zechs. You are not to tell him about it."  
"Worry not, Cousin, he won't hear a single word from me." I assured him with a wide grin. "But what about Trowa? May I tell him?"  
"Yes you may," Treize nodded. "We will need his help to make this work anyhow."

  
******

I was so excited that I could barely sleep the night before our trip started. Still I was the up at the break of dawn before anybody else in the house.  
From what my cousin had told me we would travel by carriage to New Haven where his ship, the Lady Rebecca, was waiting for us. From there we would sail past Spain, through the Mediterranean Sea to the East Coast of Greece. We would stay near Olympia for about two weeks before traveling around the Greek mainland to Athens where we would spend another two or three weeks. I could hardly wait to see all the places I had heard or read about, including the university where Zechs had studied for several years. My only regret was that Trowa wouldn't be accompanying us. But I promised that not only I would write to him, but that I would also keep a journal so that I could tell him later in great detail about everything we did.  
Zechs was completely unsuspecting. He had been told that we were going to take a weekend trip to London for his birthday. The young aristocrat had spent the night at Rosehill because we planned on leaving early in the morning. While we sat down for a light breakfast our luggage was being loaded into the carriage.  
Of course I couldn't leave without bidding Cecilia and the other servants a proper farewell. I had already finished with meal, so I put down my napkin and rose from the table.  
"Please excuse me, I have to take care of something. I promise it won't take long."  
The duke gave me a nod and a knowing smile and I hurried to the kitchen.  
"Have a wonderful journey, dear." Miss Rutherforth gave me a hug that made me blush a little. "Take care of yourself now, you hear me."  
"Thank you, I will." I promised. "And I hope you will have a good time as well."  
Since there would be little to do during our absence, most of the staff, with the exception of Xander, would be leaving as well. Miss Rutherforth had told me that she was going to visit her family.  
Treize and Zechs were already waiting for me in the hall.  
"Are we ready?" my cousin asked.  
I nodded. "Yes, Sir!"

*****

As soon as we had left the estate behind us Treize, yawned discretely behind his gloved hand.  
"You have to forgive me, but this is just too early in the morning for me. If you don't mind I'll try to get a little more sleep." He reached out to close the curtains and settled down with his head against the cushioned wall of the carriage. Blue eyes closed with a content sigh.  
"That sounds like an excellent idea," Zechs agreed. " I think I could use a little nap as well."  
_Perhaps,_ I thought. _I wasn't the only one that had been too excited to sleep last night.  
_Zechs made himself comfortable, using Treize's shoulder as a pillow, and I just sat there quietly, trying not to disturb the two men. It didn't take long before I found myself daydreaming.  
About half an hour had passed when Zechs stirred. He straightened up, stretched and pushed away the curtains slightly to peek outside. Treize slowly cracked open one eye and I realized that he wasn't sleeping either.  
"So, is anybody going to tell me what is going on?" Zechs finally asked.  
My cousin opened both eyes and stifled another yawn. "I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about," he spoke, his face a mask of perfect innocence.  
"Oh really?" Zechs snorted. "First of all, the two of you have been exchanging funny looks behind my back all morning. And secondly…" he threw open the curtains with one swift move. "Either I have been driving the wrong way for the past two years, or **this** isn't the road to London."  
"Oh that!" Treize grinned wryly, like a child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie-jar. "Did I forget to tell you that we will be taking a little detour?"  
"A detour?"  
"A three-thousand mile detour," the duke confirmed, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on the blond's face. "We are going to Greece."  
Zechs' yaw dropped a little. "Greece? You can't be serious, Treize."  
"Why not? You always wanted to go back to Greece and I have been promising to take you for a very long time."  
"I know, but…. I was expecting that we would be gone for the weekend only. I didn't pack nearly enough clothes for a trip lasting a few months."  
"Perhaps you didn't," Treize replied amused. "But Trowa did. Most of our luggage is already aboard the Rebecca."  
Zechs huffed. "You managed to make him take part in your little conspiracy? But I still have students coming on Monday and on Tuesday as well, and the week after…"  
"Not anymore you don't. We took care of that too. Your students know that you will be out of town, and that you will contact them when you are back."  
"You are unbelievable, Treize. You really thought of everything, didn't you?"  
"Of course I did," the duke answered smugly. "After all, you are talking to the man who basically invented the word conspiracy."  
"And the word arrogance as well, I suppose," Zechs snorted, rolling his eyes in a theatrical manner. "But don't worry, I love you anyway. Thank you Treize."  


*****

The **Lady Rebecca** was a magnificent ship, with a long slim body and three tall masts. She was the smallest of five clippers the duke owned, and his personal vessel. I had seen pictures of her before, but I found that she looked even more beautiful lying there in the calm waters right in front of me. The freshly repainted hull stood in sharp contrast to her nearly snow-white sails.  
A tall, bearded man in a blue and white uniform was waiting for us at the gangway. I knew that he had to be the **Rebecca's** captain even before my cousin introduced us.  
He greeted us with a crisp salute. "Welcome aboard, your Excellency. I'm pleased to see you again, Mr. Merquise."  
The duke answered the greeting with a curt nod. "Captain McKay, I would like you to meet my cousin, Quatre Winner. He will be joining us on this trip."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Winner."  
The Captain extended his hand to me and I gave it a firm shake as I politely replied. "The pleasure is mine, Sir."  
"Are we ready to set sail?" Treize asked.  
McKay nodded. "We are prepared to weigh anchor as soon as the last of your luggage is aboard, Sir."  
"Excellent." The duke gave him a satisfied nod, then turned to me. "Quatre, I need to talk to the captain for a moment. Would you like to accompany us onto the bridge?"  
"Actually, I would rather stay here on deck, if you don't mind."  
"Not a problem at all," my cousin replied. "We will see you in a little while then."  
"Just try not to fall overboard," Zechs teased, a humorous sparkle in his eyes, before he and Treize followed Captain McKay to the bridge.  
I snorted as I stepped to the portside. Propped against the railing I watched two sailors unloading the carriage and transporting our luggage aboard. The air tasted salty and smelled of fish and tar. The wind ruffled my hair and played with my long travel cloak. I had never before set foot on a real ship - only a few hundred in my dreams - and I had no idea what to expect once we left port.  
_This_, I thought, _is how Jim Hawkins must have felt just before the Hispaniola set sail._  
I turned at the sound of footsteps behind me, somewhat surprised to see a young boy barely older than myself.  
He was wearing a uniform in the same blue and white colors as Captain McKay, only without any stripes and rank insignias. His dark hair was long, probably even longer than Zechs', but held together in a tight braid.  
"Hello," the boy grinned at me. "I'm Duo. What's your name?"  
"I'm Quatre," I replied. "Quatre Winner. I'm very pleased to meet you, Duo."  
"Man, I had no idea that his Excellency had hired another cabin boy. Oh well," He winked and slapped me on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "Don't worry about anything, Quatre. Just stick to me. I'll teach you everything you need to know in no time at all."  
"I'm sorry," I told him. "But I'm afraid you are mistaken. I'm not a new cabin boy. Duke Khushrenada is my cousin. I'm here as his guest."  
He looked at me, blinked and then gave gave me a sheepish grin as he scratched his head in an embarrassed manner. "Oh man, I had no idea. When his Excellency brings guests they are usually business associates of his. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to offend you or anything, Sir."  
"No offence taken," I assured him with a smile. "And please continue to call me Quatre."  
His expression went from embarrassed back to cheerful in an instant. "As you wish."  
"So, you work on this ship, Duo?"  
He nodded. "I'm the cabin boy, or _steward_, how his Excellency likes to call it. He says it sounds more…sophisticated."  
"How long have you been doing this?"  
"Since almost three years."  
"This is amazing," I sighed. "You must have seen so many different countries. I envy you."  
Just then the duke and Zechs approached. My cousin smiled at us. "Quatre, I see you have met Duo already."  
Duo greeted the two men with a respectful bow. "Your Excellency, Mr. Merquise, it's nice to see you again."  
"It's nice to see you too, Duo."  
"I prepared the double cabin for you and Mister Merquise, and one of the smaller quarters for your guest. I wasn't sure if you wanted the usual bottle of red wine for dinner or if the occasion called for something better, so I put some champagne on ice as well."  
"Thank you, Duo." Treize nodded in satisfaction. "Thoughtful as always. So, are you ready to leave port?"  
"Am I ever? After two months in the docks I was beginning to turn into a real landlubber."  
"We can't have that happen now, can we." Treize smirked. "Duo, I'll have to ask you a favor."  
"Just name it and consider it done, Sir."  
"I would like you to spend some time with Quatre while we are on sea. This is his first time on a ship and it is a rather long trip. I don't want him to get bored."  
"Don't worry, and leave it all to me. I'll take good care of him." Duo replied with a wink in my direction. " Just trust me."  
"Duo Maxwell says: 'Trust me and just leave it all to me.' Now, that alone is a good reason to be worried." Zechs remarked sarcastically.  
Duo glanced at him, an almost hurt expression on his face. "Why, Mister Merquise, I don't think you are being fair. I don't remember ever doing anything that would warrant such a remark," he pouted.  
The blond snorted in good-natured fun. "You don't remember Shanghai?"  
"Oh that?" Duo scratched his head sheepishly.  
"Or that time in Madrid?"  
"Yes, well…I…"  
"Do I need to go on?"  
"No need. I can see you have a much better memory than I," Duo replied with a cheerful grin. "Quatre, you are probably exhausted. Why don't I show you to your cabin?"  
Behind us I could hear my cousin and Zechs chuckle as the braided boy took me by the arm and pulled me along, and I made myself a mental note to ask Duo to tell me about Shanghai and Madrid some day.

__________________________________________________________________________________________  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: 

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	13. Part 11

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story  
  
A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"_

_-Confucius-_****

  
  


Part 11

_"Dear Trowa,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Although I realize that I won't be able to send it until we reach port somewhere, I have decided to write things down while they are still fresh in my mind. I'll add a little every day and thus give you a detailed account of our journey.   
So far I'm having a wonderful time. The crew is so nice. Would you believe it if I told you that Captain McCain even let me steer the ship for a while? _

_But more about that later.__ Firstly I would like to tell you about Duo. Duo is the cabin boy aboard the Rebecca. He very much takes care of everything. I think I liked him from the moment we met. He has such an enjoyable and cheerful attitude, you just can't help but smile if you are around him. But Duo is also a little prankster, and he brings out a mischievous side in Zechs that I have never seen before. Beware if the two of them get together. You might find your tea pastries filled with mustard rather than with jam, or discover that the pants you had been looking for for hours, are hanging from the highest mast. To say the least, it is never boring being around Duo._

_You may laugh now, Trowa, for you were right when you warned me about getting seasick. I suppose I should have taken your advice more serioulys. It hit me the moment we reached high sea. My stomach was churning and rolling in unison with the ship. I had never felt so miserable in my entire life. But luckily Duo came to my rescue…_

::: Start Flashback :::

I was lying on my bed with a pillow over my head praying for the dizziness and nausea to stop when there was a knock at the door to my cabin.  
"Come in," I called out weakly.

Duo walked into the room looking extremely cheerful and energetic. Life just wasn't fair.  
"His Excellency asked me to tell you that dinner will be served at half past six. Tonight we will be having crab salad, herb roasted potatoes and…"  
"Duo, please stop," I begged him. "Don't mention another word about food."  
He stepped a little closer and gazed at me. "You look terrible, Quatre," he remarked. "Are you feeling sick?"

"Sick? I think I'm dying," I moaned.  
Duo chuckled. "Nobody has ever died of a little sea sickness. Excuse me for a moment. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."  
_Don't go anywhere? Where does he think I'm going to run off to?  
_After what seemed like forever Duo returned with a cup of steaming hot tea.  
I frowned. "Duo, I told you already, I can't eat or drink anything right now."  
"But this is a special tea the cook made for you. Sit up!"

"I can't."

"Yes you can."   
Duo helped me to move into a sitting position, and I took the tea cup from him. Just to make him go away and leave me alone, I took a cautious sip. It tasted terrible. "It's awful!"

He nodded. "I know, but it will make you feel better."  
"Are you sure," I asked doubtfully.  
Duo gave me an almost hurt look. "I never lie. Anybody who knows me will confirm that."  
_Very well_, I thought. It wasn't like it could make me feel any worse.  
After I had finished my tea Duo left me with the promise to come back later to check up on me.

About half an hour later my cousin came to see me. He had a very guilty look on his face. "Oh Quatre, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were sick. I know you didn't get much sleep the other night so I thought you were just resting. I should have checked on you earlier. Please forgive me."  
I managed to give him a weak smile. "It's alright, really."  
"Did Duo bring you some tea?"  
I nodded. "Yes he did."  
"Good, that should make you feel better soon. Perhaps you should try to get some sleep "  
I nodded again. "That sounds like a good idea."  
"I'll leave you then. Good night, Quatre."

*****

When Duo came to check on me the next morning I was already up and about.  
"Looks like you are feeling better," he remarked.  
I smiled at him. "I do, thanks to you."  
"You should still drink some more of that tea for a few days till you have fully adjusted to the sea." He suggested. "Are you hungry?"  
"Like a wolf."

"Good! Let me show you to the breakfast room. What would you like to do later? I thought perhaps I could show you the ship. Have you ever been on the bridge?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you. And no I have never been on the bridge. But do you think we can just go and take a tour through the ship? Perhaps we should ask the duke for permission first?"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," Duo replied. "I just served breakfast in his Excellency's cabin. It seems that he and Mr. Merquise are… umm… shall I say enjoying each other's company this morning. They might not want to be disturbed."

"Oh," I blushed slightly. That was a little more information that I had needed.  
"Besides," Duo continued. "You are the cousin of the man who owns this ship. Who do you think would dare to tell you where you are allowed to go and where not?"

That made sense, in a way.

I had breakfast and then met up with Duo again. The braided boy showed me around the ship. We visited the crew quarters. They were small in comparison to my own cabin, but still looked comfortable enough. Next we went to the kitchen, or the galley, as it is called on a ship. The cook and his helpers were already busy preparing lunch. I suppose if you have eighteen people to feed every day there is always something to do. In the very end we went up to the bridge.  
"Captain McCain, Quatre here would like to take a look around. Is that okay?" Duo asked.  
"But of course. Come right in, Mister Winner." The captain gestured for us to come closer. He was kind enough to show me the charts he was using to determine our course, and explained to me how to read them. Then he asked if I would like to replace the helmsman for a while. He showed me how to hold and move the steering wheel then let me try it by myself.  
"Just make sure you keep us on course to Greece," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "We wouldn't want to end up somewhere in India instead."

::: End of Flashback :::

_It is hard to believe that a whole week has passed already since we left __England__. The duke had been worried at first that I might get bored while we are at sea, but being around Duo takes care of that problem I suppose. He always comes up with something to do, and in-between we just sit and talk. I love hearing his stories of earlier journeys he took aboard the Rebecca. Mostly they are rather funny and he can tell them so well. I have been trying to get him to tell me about __Madrid__, but thus far without luck. So I thought; if he doesn't want to tell me, perhaps somebody else will… _

::: Start Flashback :::  
  
The perfect opportunity to bring up the subject came while we were sitting down for pre-dinner cocktails.  
"Zechs, the day we left England you mentioned something about an incident involving Duo and Madrid, do you remember? What exactly happened?"  
Zechs gave a low bubbling laugh. "I'm surprised Duo hasn't told you yet. It's quite a funny story. Wouldn't you agree, Treize?"

"It seems funny now, though, I wasn't very amused when it happened."  
"I'm dying to hear about it."

"Well, let's see. Your cousin had come to Spain for a meeting with some business associates of his, and I had accompanied him. I believe it was on our second or third day in Madrid when Duo asked me if we would be interested in going to a dog show. He had met somebody who knew where one was and was able to get us tickets. It sounded interesting enough. Treize knew that I love dogs so he agreed. Since Duo was the only person who knew the man with the tickets he came with us. When we asked the carriage driver to take us to the address the man had given Duo, he gave us a strange look. Perhaps that should have set some alarm bells off in our heads. But it didn't, and so we drove for about an hour until we came to a very shady part of town. We asked the driver if he was certain he had the correct address, because this didn't look like any place you would expect a dog show. But there was the man Duo had told us about, and as he ushered us into the building we realized that instead of a dog show going on, there were illegal dogfights."  
"Oh no, that's terrible." I exclaimed. "Did you call the authorities?"  
"We didn't have to," Zechs said dryly. "Somebody else already had. Before we ever had a chance to turn around and leave the place was swarmed by dozens of constables."  
My jaw dropped in shock. "What happened?"

"Your cousin and I were taken to jail along with a few dozen very shady characters."  
"What about Duo?"

"Mister Maxwell had used the chaos and confusion to disappear."

I couldn't believe it. "He just took off?"

"Well, I will have to mention in his defense that he informed Captain McCain at once about what had happened. The captain was able to find us a good lawyer, and after a lot of legal mumbo jumbo, we were released."

"Oh I'm not surpised Duo was reluctant to tell me this story." I laughed. "This was most certainly not his brightest hour."  
"I would agree," Zechs nodded. "Although I'm sure he had no idea what was behind this so called dog show. But this wasn't the end of it."

"You mean there is more?"  
The blond aristocrat gave another nod. "We set sail the very next day, but suddenly strange things started to happen on board."  
"What kind of things?" I asked curiously.  
"The cook reported that he was missing food, and very mysteriously socks and shoes started to disappear all over the ship. Occasionally we **would recover some tattered remains of them. And one of the crewmen swore he saw a ten pound rat running over the main deck during his night watch. Your cousin and the captain decided that this was enough, and ordered a search of the entire ship."**

"And did you find anything?"  
"Actually we never started the search," Treize explained. "Because Duo decided to solve the little mystery for us."

"It turned out that during the raid he had used the confusion and chaos to snatch two adorable puppies from their cages and run off with them. God knows what their fate would have been if the police hadn't raided the place." Zechs continued the story. "Anyway, Duo smuggled them aboard, and for a while he was able to keep them hidden from everybody."  
"Oh, how sweet."  
"Yes, I suppose. The only problem was that by now they were not so small anymore, and they seemed to be growing by the day. And they were clearly not born to be ship dogs."  
"So, what happened to them?" I wanted to know.  
"You've met them. Their names are Boreas and Aeolus. Somebody had to take them. After all, we couldn't just throw them over board, could we? Besides a friend of my father's used to own Wolfhounds. I fell in love with the breed and wanted one ever since I was a little boy."  
"So, everything turned out to the best?"  
"It most certainly did. Just don't let Duo know that," Zechs winked at me. "I still love to tease him about it."

::: End Flashback :::

_Three days ago we sailed into a terrible storm. Cousin Treize told Duo and me to stay under deck, while he and Zechs helped the crew. Waves as high as two-storey buildings rolled over the main deck, and at times it seemed that the whole ship was thrown into the air. I thought we were going to sink for sure. I hadn't been this scared since the day our house burned down.   
We lost two sails during that storm which slowed the ship down somewhat. As a result we arrived at Zakinthos, a small island at the west coast of __Greece__, a full day behind schedule. We will stay here for a few days to repair the damage before continuing our journey to the port town of _Spiantza___ on the Greek mainland.   
It is time for me to end this letter now. I want to send it off as soon as we get on land tomorrow. I promise I'll write another one soon. _

_Until then.___

_                Sincerely Yours,_

_                                 Quatre R. Winner_

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: 

  
Sorry it took so long to update. But the good news is from here till Valentines Day I'll have one update per week for this story. 

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	14. Part 12

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"_

_-Confucius-_****

  
  


Part 12

_"Dear Trowa,_

_I'm not sure if you have already heard, but our trip to __Greece__ has been unexpectedly cut short. I'm sending this letter from a small port where we are currently anchored to stock up on fresh water and provisions. By the time you'll receive it we should already have reached Sank. I'm sure you are wondering why we are traveling to Sank. Perhaps it is best if I start from the beginning…"_

:::::  Start Flashback :::::

We had just returned from a two day trip to Olympia, and were sitting down for afternoon tea when Duo appeared at the hotel.  
"A telegram just arrived for Mr. Merquise," he said. "The captain asked me to deliver it right away."  
"Thank you, Duo." As Zechs unfolded the paper and started to read his expression turned very serious.  
"Is everything alright?" my cousin asked, concerned.  
"It's from my sister," Zechs explained. "My father's condition has worsened. His personal physicians are giving him no more than a few weeks to live. Relena says he has asked to see me. The **Spirit of the Sea** is on the way to pick me up. She should arrive in about two weeks." As the blond aristocrat slipped the telegram into the pocket of his coat, he gave us an apologetic look. "I suppose this means we won't be able to finish this trip together. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be silly, Zechs," Treize frowned. "What are you apologizing for?" He turned to face Duo, who was waiting by the door for his dismissal. "Tell Captain McKay to ready the **Rebecca**. We will be leaving port before nightfall tomorrow."  
Duo nodded. "Aye, Sir."  
"What are you doing?" Zechs asked the duke.  
"We are going to sail toward Sank," my cousin told him. "If we meet your father's ship half-way we can get you home twice as fast."  
The younger man shook his head. "No, Treize, you don't have to do that."  
"But I want to."  
"What about this journey? What about Quatre? You promised to show him Greece, and we have only been here little more than a week."  
"Quatre understands." 

I nodded as the two men looked at me. Of course I understood.   
"I'm sorry about your father, Zechs. I know that, in spite of everything, you love him. I want to make sure that we get you to Sank in time to make your peace with him."  
"Thank you, Treize." The blond aristocrat gave a wry but somber grin. "Somehow I have the feeling that he is too stubborn to die before I get there, now that he has made up his mind to see me."  
Once Duo had left, I excused myself and went to my room. I would imagine that Zechs and my cousin would rather be alone right now. 

About an hour later Treize came to see me.  
"How is Zechs?" I asked him.  
"He is alright," my cousin assured me as sat down on one of the chairs by the fireplace. "His father has been very sick for a long time now, so this news didn't come totally unexpected."  
I nodded. "Still, it has to be difficult to know somebody you love is dying and there is nothing you can do about it."  
"I'm sure it is."

There was a long moment of silence before my cousin looked up and at me. "Quatre, I know we promised that we would go to the festival tonight, but I'm sure you understand that Zechs doesn't feel much like socializing."  
"Of course." I nodded understandingly. 

"I want to be by his side right now, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't enjoy yourself. So, I thought that Duo could take you to the festival instead."  
"Do you mean it?" I asked excitedly. "That would be wonderful."  
"Very well," Treize gave me a soft smile as he rose. "Why don't you get yourself ready while I send a carriage to the port to pick up Duo?" he suggested.  
  


 ::: End Flashback:::

_The festival – I forgot what the locals called it - was an enormous three day event. Zechs told me that they have dozens of celebrations like this all throughout the year. There was music and dancing in the streets, vendors selling goods and food everywhere you looked. I don't think I have ever eaten so much. But it is just impossible not to. Everything is so delicious._

_Trowa, I'm sure you would have loved it. It is like nothing you will ever see in __England__. But then again, the people here are nothing like us English. I have found that they are much more open and friendly (well, at least most of them are). They live a simpler life in many ways, but I think they have a lot more fun and take more joy in little things.  
Anyway, Duo and I strolled through the streets for hours and had a wonderful time until…_

::: Start Flashback :::

While I was still looking at the display of keepsakes and knickknacks one of the vendors was selling Duo had already moved on to the next stand. For a short moment I lost him in the crowd and I gazed around trying to find him when I suddenly ran into the semi-softness of a human body.  
"Pardon me," I stammered as I took a startled step backward. The young man I had bumped into was a little older than I, probably Duos age. He glared at me and muttered something in his native language before he walked away. I didn't understand what he said, but obviously Duo did, because he scowled and called the boy something that didn't sound like a compliment.  
"What did he say?" I asked.  
"He called you a stuck up Pom.(1)"  
Now I was scowling. "He is calling **me** stuck up?" I snorted. "At least **I** apologized. This wasn't completely my fault. He didn't look where he was walking either."  
"Think nothing of it," Duo made a dismissive gesture.  
We walked on and we would have probably forgotten the whole incident soon if not somebody had suddenly tapped me on the shoulder.  
"You!"  
"Yes," I turned to face another local boy, at least a head taller, and a lot heavier, than I was.

"You," he repeated. His English was broken but comprehensible. "You bumped my friend."  
I nodded. "Yes, and I apologized for it. It was an accident."

"Apology not good enough. Why do you think you can come and make trouble?"  
"He is not trying to make any trouble, alright," Duo intervened. "Why don't we all just go on our way?"

"Keep out," the boy glared at Duo. "This is not your matter."

"But it is," Duo retorted. "If you have an issue with my friend you also have an issue with me."

"You have big mouth, Pom. You want to fight?"  
"Nobody wants to fight you." I assured him. This was becoming ridiculous. An inner voice told me to turn around and walk away, and I should have probably listened to it.   
He snorted. "That's right. You Poms only talk. Big mouth but no guts. You are – how do you say in your language – um…big coward."

That was too much. I had been called many things before but never a coward. And I was not going to stand for it. "I'm not sure why you are making such a big deal out of this, but if you want to fight, fine. I would love to teach you a lesson."

He grinned smugly. "Come to wharf if you brave enough. I'll wait for you in one hour."  
"We will be there." I assured him grimly.

"You are not really planning on going to the pier, are you?" Duo asked, after the boy had walked away.

"I do," I told him.

"I was afraid you would say that," he groaned.  
"He insulted us. I'll not let him, or anybody, get away with calling me a coward."

*****

The pier was dark and at first I thought our opponent hadn't bothered to come, but then I saw him and half a dozen other boys standing in the shadows near one of the storehouses.  
"Look," he taunted, "the English cowards."

"You brought six lackeys along and you are calling **us** cowards?" Duo replied mockingly.

"Shut your mouth."  
"This is between you and me." I said as I took off my coat and tossed it to Duo. "Everybody else should stay out of it."

To my surprise the boy nodded. "First one on ground loses."

"If I win you will apologize for your remarks."  
He grinned smugly. "You will not win."  
"Quatre, this is foolish." Duo hissed.  
"I know what I'm doing," I told him sharply. "Stay out of it."  
The other boys surrounded us in a loose circle while my opponent and I stood toe to toe checking each other out. Perhaps he really thought he could not lose because he was older and bigger than I. His first punch came suddenly and unexpectedly, but I managed to sidestep it with ease. Silently I thanked Zechs for his fencing lessons which had made me a lot more agile than I used to be. I blocked and countered the first few attacks with little effort. One of my blows connected with his chest and he stumbled backward. I could tell that he was becoming angrier by the minute. Perhaps he was afraid to lose face in front of his friends. I gave Duo a glance and a confident smile. My opponent used that moment of diverted attention to palm me in the face. I could feel blood, sticky and warm, trickle from my nose, and I wiped it away with the sleeve of my shirt.  
Suddenly the boy's hand disappeared into his pocket, and when it came out again he was holding a switchblade knife. My eyes widened and I took a step backward.   
He grinned in a sinister way. "You still think you will win, Pom?"  
"You bastard," Duo cried out angrily. But before he could do anything he was rushed by several of the other boys.

I swallowed convulsively as I watched every move he made. When he slashed at me I jumped backward. The tip of the blade barely missed my chest. He attacked again and again. I was only able to watch and evade him. From the corner of my eyes I could see Duo fighting with three attackers who were trying to stop him from coming to my aide, and I hoped that they wouldn't hurt him. I knew I had to do something. Behind me was the wall of a storehouse and I was going to run out of room really soon. When I thought that I had studied his moves for long enough, I reacted. Instead of retreating further I dashed forward. I trapped his arm and brought my left hand down on his wrist as hard as I could. He cried out and dropped to his knee. The knife fell from his hand and I kicked it swiftly away. As I stood over him my opponent knelt on the ground, cradling his broken wrist. It didn't seem like he had any desire to continue this fight.  
Suddenly the high-piercing tone of a police whistle sounded and everybody except for the boy on the ground, Duo, and I scrambled to get away. I was panting, still trying to catch my breath. Duo grabbed me by the arm.  
"Let's get out of here."  
I nodded but it was already too late. Somebody grabbed me from behind by the collar of my shirt. Duo gave the constable one of his most charming smiles. "Good evening, Sir."  
Somehow the man didn't seem impressed at all. 

Duo, I, and three of the local boys who had been rounded up, were taken to the nearest police station. We spent several hours in a holding cell before my cousin came to pick us up. I was certain that he would be furious, but if he was he never let it show. He signed some papers before Duo and I were turned over into his custody. Treize didn't acknowledge us at all until we were sitting in the carriage that had been waiting outside the station. Then he looked at us very sternly and demanded. "Explain yourselves."  
I recounted everything that had happened and the duke didn't say a word until I was finished.  
"Do you even realize what a foolish thing you did?" he asked as I had ended my account. "One or both of you could have gotten seriously hurt or even killed."

"I realize that now," I admitted. "I'm sorry."

We dropped Duo off at the **Rebecca then drove back to the hotel. **

"Quatre, I want you to know that I'm very disappointed in you. Go to your room and get some sleep," my cousin told me. "I'll let you know tomorrow what our punishment will be.  
"Punishment?" I echoed.  
"You didn't except a pat on the shoulder and a 'well done', did you?" Treize asked sharply.  
I glanced down at my feet penitently. "No, Sir." 

*****

The next day after lunch we returned to the **Lady Rebecca** and the crew got ready to set sail. I was told to remain in my cabin until further notice. 

I passed the time reading one of the books I had brought along. Shortly after we had left the port my cousin came to see me.  
"Come with me," he ordered without further explanation.  
We went down to the crew deck to pick up Duo at his quarters before Treize led the two of us to the kitchen. The cook seemed surprised to see us.

"Your Excellency," he said. "How may I help you?"  
"Mr. Crofton, do you have any chores for these two gentlemen to do?" Treize gestured toward Duo and I. "They will be helping out down here in the kitchen for the next week."  
"Is that so," the cook replied as he looked us over. "Well let me think for a moment, Sir. I'm sure I'll find something to do for them. In fact I think they could start by peeling potatoes for tonight's dinner."  
"Excellent!" My cousin nodded, obviously satisfied. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." With that he turned and left us in the care of Mr. Crofton.

::: End of Flashback :::

_I don't know, Trowa, if you can imagine how many potatoes are consumed every day by a crew of fifteen hard working sailors and three guests. I do have to add that the Duke took pity on us and forgave the remainder of our punishment after just three days. Nevertheless, if I have never to peel a potato again till the end of my life it will still be too soon._

_I **did** learn my lesson though, not because of the punishment, but because of what Treize had said. After thinking about it in length, I realized that he was right. I don't think I'll ever do anything so foolish again._

_Three days ago we rendezvoused with the **Spirit of the Sea**. The plan had been for Zechs to change ships and continue his journey to Sank, while the **Lady Rebecca** would return to __England__. To our surprise however, we learned from the Captain of the **Spirit that Princess Relena herself had invited the Duke and I to accompany her brother to the kingdom. And that's very much why we are now on our way to Sank.  
  
**_

_There are still many more stories I want to tell you, but I'm finding it difficult to put them down on paper. So I suppose they will have to wait until we see each other in person. It's ironic, really. For most of my life I have been dreaming about leaving __England__ and going on a great journey, and now that I'm traveling I'm really looking forward to return home.  
  
_

_                    Sincerely Yours,_

_                                Quatre R. Winner _

I had put down my pen and set the letter aside, so that it could dry while I addressed the envelope, when I was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Come in, the door is open," I called out.  
"His Excellency and Mister Merquise are sitting down for aperitifs and they wanted me to ask you if you would like to join them." Duo's voice reached me from behind.  
"Thank you, Duo. Please tell them I'll be there as soon as I've finished this," I replied, without turning my head.  
"What are you writing there anyway?" he asked curiously, as he walked closer and looked over my shoulder.  
I shrugged. "Just a letter to a friend."  
Duo didn't say anything, just gave me a strange grin.  
"What?" I asked.  
"It has to be more than **just** a friend. You have been writing all afternoon."  
I snorted.  
"Is it a lady or a gentlemen, tell me?" he pried.  
"Duo," I exclaimed. "That's none of your business."

"Oh, you are blushing." He chuckled. "How sweet!"

I could feel my cheeks burning. I reached out and grabbed one of the pillows from my bed and threw it at the braided boy. "Get out!"

Duo laughed as he dodged the projectile with ease. While I was reaching for the next pillow he weaseled out of the cabin and closed the door behind himself.  
I snorted in exasperation as I turned back toward the desk.  
Duo could be such an imp. But then again, that was part of what made being around him so enjoyable. Somehow I had the feeling that I was going to miss Duo when this journey was over.

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: 

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	15. Part 13

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story  
  
A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"_

_-Confucius-_

  
  


Part 13

"Quatre, Quatre, hurry up! You have got to see this."  
I was still getting dressed when Duo pounded on the door of my cabin. When I opened it he grabbed me by my arm and tried to pull me with him. "Come on."

"Duo, you have to let me at least put my other shoe on." I laughed.  
"Oh, right." He scratched his head and looked down at my feet sheepishly.  
I slipped my shoe on, and then took one last look in the mirror before I followed him. Zechs, the duke and the crew were already assembled on deck. Everybody was dressed up, and awaiting the arrival of Princess Relena.  
Duo pulled me to the port side railing. I looked at the pier and gasped in awe. The road leading to the port was festooned with flags and garlands as far as the eye could see, and the pier itself was decorated in blue and gold colors. When we arrived at Sank late last night it had been too dark to see anything but a few lights.   
Hundreds of people were lining the street. I couldn't believe that they all had come only to catch a glimpse of a member of their royal family.  
And then I saw it coming down the street; Princess Relena's caroche (1), drawn by three pairs of snow-white horses and followed by two dozen guards on horseback. The crowd cheered as the carriage passed them and finally came to a hold near the **Rebecca's** gangway. 

One of the guards opened the door for the Princess to exit the caroche. Relena took a few moments to wave to her people before she came aboard. At her side was a young man her age, with unruly dark-brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a blue and gold uniform. I would learn later that his name was Heero Yuy and he was the princess's personal guard. 

After a short ceremonial greeting on the main deck we retreated into the sitting room where the atmosphere became much less formal. Relena greeted me, and even my cousin, with a polite smile and then hugged her brother.  
"I'm so glad you are finally here, Milliardo."  
"How is Father?" Zechs asked.  
"He was doing a little better this morning," she told him with a sigh. "He has good days and bad days as you can imagine. He has been asking about you almost every day. I suppose he didn't really think that you would come. He will be delighted to see you."  
"Let's hope though," the blond prince replied somberly. "Relena, could you please arrange for a carriage to take Treize and Quatre to the Hotel Continental while I go to see Father?"  
"Don't be silly, Milliardo," the princess protested. "I won't let you put our guests into a hotel when there is more than enough room in the royal palace. That wouldn't be very hospitable now, would it?"

"Are you certain about this, your Highness?" my cousin asked. "We really do not wish to be of any inconvenience." I could tell that he wasn't very thrilled about her suggestion.  
"Yes, I'm certain, your Excellency. I would very much like for you and Quatre to stay with us at the Royal Palace. I realize that we haven't been at the best of terms until now, and I apologize for that. Perhaps we can take this opportunity for a fresh start?"

Zechs gave her an astounded look. "Who are you, young Lady? And what have you done to my sister?"  
"Your sister has done a lot of thinking since the day we saw each other in London." She smiled softly as she gave me a quick gaze. "Somebody told me I needed to get to know the duke better before judging him. 

*****

We passed the time with small talk while our luggage was loaded.   
The people cheered and shouted the prince's name as we took our seats in the white and gold carriage; Zechs and his sister on one side and the Duke and I across from them. Both, the prince and princess smiled and waved to the crowd as the caroche rolled slowly down the street.  
"Return of the lost son," Zechs remarked dryly without ever losing his smile. "Do they know that I'm only here on a visit?"

For about half an hour we drove through the most beautiful country side, before the carriage rolled through a heavy iron gate, up a long cobblestone road and into a lovely courtyard. I gaped as I saw the palace in front of me. It was magnificent and it was gargantuan.  
"Don't you ever get lost in there, your Highness?" I asked.  
She laughed. "Only if I don't want anybody to find me."  
  


My cousin and I were given adjoining rooms with a door between them. While Zechs went to see his father, Treize and I sat down for afternoon tea and pastries.  
"I still can't believe that we are actually staying in a real castle."  
"Yes, it's quite impressive, isn't it?" the duke admitted.  
"And it was very nice of Princess Relena to invite us here."  
"I suppose it was."  
I frowned as I looked at him over the rim of my teacup. "You still don't like her, do you?"  
"I didn't say that. It's not as easy as that, Quatre. It's difficult for me to forget how much pain Milliardo had to go through. Of course, I'm glad that she is trying to make things right, and I'm willing to do my part, but it will probably take some time."  
Perhaps he was right. It was probably better not to push it.  
On the way to the palace Princess Relena had told us that the king, after he had learned that Treize was coming to Sank too, had asked for a meeting with the duke as well. My cousin had, if reluctantly, accepted his request. 

  
*****

The next day, shortly after Zechs and the duke had left to meet with the king, Princess Relena came to see me.  
"I was wondering, Quatre, if you would like to join me for a drive through the country-side and a small picnic. It is such a beautiful day."

Indeed the day was lovely. The sun was shining and the temperature was very mild for mid October.  
"It would be my pleasure, your Highness," I told her.

A small, one-horse chaise (2) was already waiting for us, and so was Commander Yuy. Apparently whenever the princess was going somewhere so was he.  
I took the reins as Princess Relena gave me directions. The commander rode behind us like a shadow; always present, but barely noticeable.

We drove around for about an hour. Relena showed me some of her favorite places. I recognized some of them from the paintings that I had seen in Zechs' study. At about noon we stopped in a beautiful meadow near a lake with a roaring waterfall. Commander Yuy carried the picnic basket and helped me to spread out a blanket beneath a large oak tree.  
"Heero, why don't you stay and join us," the princess suggested before he could retreat. "You don't mind, Quatre, do you? After all, he needs to keep a close eye on me anyway."  
"Of course not, I don't mind at all," I assured her.   
"Excellent! Then let's see what the cook has packed for us, shall we?" She opened the basket and handed the Commander a bottle of red wine. "Heero, would you open this please?"  
I noticed that the Princess was calling him by his first name, but it didn't really surprise me too much, considering that she was probably spending more time with him than with anybody else in the palace.  
"Milliardo and I used to come here a lot when we were children," she told me as she handed me a glass of wine. "He liked to scare the servants by climbing up the cliff and jumping into the lake."  
I laughed. Yes, I could see Zechs do that. "This is quite a drop. I don't think I would be brave enough to do it."  
"Not many people are. In fact the only other person I know who has jumped the waterfall is sitting right here next to me. Heero is just as daring as Milliardo, you must know."  
The young man seemed somewhat embarrassed by her compliment. "It is really not that difficult. The important thing is to hit the water surface at the right angle or you will break you neck," he stated, very matter of factly.  
"I still don't think I would be daring enough to jump," I admitted.  
"Quatre, I wanted to thank you," the princess suddenly said.  
I looked at her in surprise. "Thank me? What for?"  
"For the little talk you and I had in London. You were so right. I have thought about it a lot and I think I would rather share my brother with Duke Khushrenada than lose him completely. I believe my father has done some thinking too. He has changed a lot since Milliardo left. He even agreed to call off my betrothal."  
"And that's a good think?" I asked puzzled.  
Princess Relena laughed. "In this case, yes. When I was only three or four years old I was promised to the son of a wealthy and very prominent aristocrat. I didn't even meet my "betrothed" until last year and it turned out that we had absolutely nothing in common. I talked to Father about it and to my surprise he terminated the arrangement and agreed that I should be allowed to choose my own future husband. I couldn't be happier."

She gazed at Commander Yuy and there was something very affectionate and loving in her eyes. I had seen my cousin look at Zechs in the same way. For a split second he covered her hand with his and gave it a little squeeze. I pretended that I hadn't noticed.

*****

A few days later I told Zechs that I wanted to buy a few gifts and mementos, and he suggested that I should drive into town. The market place and the surrounding streets held many small shops and boutiques. He arranged for a carriage to take me into town and pick me up later on.  
As I strolled down the busy streets I noticed a blue and gold uniform and a familiar chocolate colored shock of hair in the crowd.  
"Commander Yuy!?"  
He turned toward me and gave me a polite nod. "Mr. Winner, it's nice to see you again. And please, call me Heero."  
"Only if you call me Quatre," I replied with a smile. "What brings you here? Have you got some shopping to do?"

He nodded. "I did. And you?"  
"I have bought a few souvenirs for myself, now I'm looking for a gift for a young man, a friend back home in England. I can't decide if I should buy him something that's unique to Sank or some of the lovely jewelry I have been seeing; a earring perhaps." – I had noticed a long time ago that one of Trowa's ears was pierced. When I asked him about it he told me it was quite common amongst the traveling folk that men wore one earring, but he had lost his a long time ago.  
"Perhaps I have a solution to your dilemma," Heero said.  
"You do?"  
He nodded. "Just follow me."  
He led the way to a small jewelry store at the corner of Bristol and Sunflower Street. The owner approached us as we entered the store.  
"Welcome back, Commander Yuy. What else can I do for you today?"  
"I would like for you to show my friend some of those earrings that I had been looking at earlier."  
"With pleasure." The man opened a display case and took out a few dozen of small golden studs. Each earring was decorated with a jewel. The gemstones came in all kinds of colors.  
"Most of these stones have been mined right here in the country," Heero explained. "Sank is known to have some of the finest gems you can find anywhere."  
"Oh, that is brilliant," I said. "This way I can have a piece of jewelry as well as a memento from Sank. Thank you, Heero."  
After a moment of consideration I chose a pair of emerald studs that would match the color of Trowa's eyes. I was planning on giving one of the earrings to him and keep the other for myself. I paid and left the store together with Heero.   
"Quatre, may I ask you for your opinion on something?" he asked suddenly.  
"Yes, of course." I nodded.  
"I, too, have bought a little present earlier. It's for a friend, a young lady who I'm seeing. Unfortunately I don't know anything about these kinds of things and I'm not sure if she will like it. Could you take a look and tell me what you think?"  
"It will be my pleasure."  
"Thank you!" He pulled a little, velvet-lined box from the pocket of his uniform and removed a necklace. It was a delicate gold chain and a pendant that was adorned with three little gemstones. "We have been seeing each other for three months," Heero explained. "I wanted it to be something that marks the occasion."  
"I think it is gorgeous. She will love it."  
"Thank you. Do you want me to take you back to the palace, or are you going to stay for a little longer?"  
"Actually, I've finished shopping. So, if you don't mind, I'll accept your kind offer."

  
*****

The king died four days later, with his son and his daughter by his side.   
We remained two more weeks in the county to attend his funeral, Princess Relena's crowning ceremony, and her inauguration as the new ruler of Sank. 

There was no celebration the day we left. The palace was draped in black, all flags were hanging at half-staff, and even the sky was weeping, as the country continued to mourn their king.

"Are you sure you will be alright, Relena?" Zechs asked his sister when she came to bid her good bye.  
She nodded. "Don't worry about me, Miri. I'll be fine. I have been taken care of the state's affairs ever since Father fell ill, so this will be not much of a difference for me. Besides, I have several first-rate advisors at my side, and a good friend I can turn to when I need help."  
"Oh," Zechs raised one eyebrow in surprise. "How good of a friend?"  
"A **very** good friend."  
"Good enough to be considered a beau?"  
"Perhaps, but that's really none of your concern." 

"How long has he been courting you? What is his name? Why didn't you tell me about him?" the prince demanded.  
"That's quite enough, Milliardo." Relena's brows furrowed. "He and I have decided that we are not going to tell anybody until we are ready."  
"But I'm not **anybody**. I'm your older brother. It's my responsibility to make sure..."

Treize rolled his eyes. "Milliardo, you are starting to sound like your father."  
"I am not."  
"Yes, you are," the three of us replied as one.  
"This is very different," Zechs insisted. "I'm not planning to tell Relena who she can court and who she can't. I just want to talk to the young man and make sure he knows that if he ever breaks my little sister's heart he will have to answer to me."  
Relena smiled a little. "I appreciate your concern, Milliardo, but I assure you that you have nothing to worry about. I can take care of myself." As the young queen reached out to embrace her brother, a ray light caught the golden necklace she was wearing and made it sparkle. I smiled softly, knowingly, as I recognized the little pendant that was hanging from the delicate chain. "I want you to promise me something, Milliardo. Don't let another three years pass before your next visit."  
"I won't," he assured her.  
She turned to face the duke and me. "It has been a pleasure to have you here at Sank. I hope we will see each other again."  
"The pleasure was ours," my cousin replied very gentleman-like. "We thank you for your hospitality, your Highness. Perhaps some day I can return the gesture. I would be honored if you would some to visit us in England, some day."  
"Perhaps I will, some day."  
  
When the Lady Rebecca set sail about half an hour later, all three of us watched from the main deck until the coast of Sank slowly disappeared on the horizon.  
The duke laid his hand on Zechs shoulder and asked quietly,"Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," Zechs assured him. "Let's go home now."  
 

*****

  
After three weeks at sea we sailed into the port of New Haven on a cold and foggy afternoon. We had left England in the middle of summer and now it was late autumn. The trees that were lining the road to Rosehill Manor had started to lose their leaves, and the rosebushes in the garden looked rather naked without their colorful flowers.  
"May I take a ride to Blue Lake Manor to see Trowa?" I asked once I had helped Xander to bring my baggage up to my room. I just couldn't wait to give him his present.  
My cousin nodded. "Be sure to be back by half past six," he told me. "Cecilia is making us a special dinner."

I nodded and I ran off toward the stables. Through the woods it was only a ten minute ride to Blue Lake Manor.  
I found Trowa splitting firewood behind the house. In spite of the chill in the air he had taken off his shirt. Sweat was glistering on his bare back. I had never before realized how well-built Towa was. He was lean but not skinny. Strong muscles shifted beneath his skin with every move he made. He reminded me a little of those Greek statues we had seen while we were at Olympia. My mouth became suddenly very dry as I watched him quietly for a few moments. I blushed as I realized that I was staring, and I cleared my throat to get his attention.  
Trowa lowered the axe and turned.  
"Quatre! What a pleasure to see you again. Look at you, you look wonderful. You have grown, haven't you?"  
"I'm glad to see you too, Trowa." I smiled. Yes I had grown, I could tell, because the legs of my pants and the sleeves of my coat were starting to look a little short, no matter how much I pulled on them. Still, I was surprised that he had noticed. "Did you get my letters?" I asked.  
"Indeed I did, and I loved each and every one of them. They made me feel like I was right there with you. Thank you so much, Quatre."  
I pulled the little jewelry box from my pocket and presented it to Trowa.  
"For me?" he asked surprised, as he wiped his hand on his pants.  
I nodded. "I bought it for you in Sank."

Trowa accepted the small velvet covered case and slowly opened the lid.

"Do you like it?"  
"It's beautiful. But I can't accept a present like this." He closed the box and tried to hand it back to me. 

"But you have to," I told him. "It's not like I can take it back to the store. And I don't know anybody else who has his ear pierced. And…" I added with a lot of emphasis. "I would take it as a personal insult if you don't accept my gift."  
"Then I have no choice, I'm afraid. I would not dare to insult you." Trowa smirked. "I remember the story about what happened to the last person who did that."  
I snorted. "You are almost as bad a Duo, do you know that?"

He just smiled and asked: "Will you help me put it in?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Author's Note: 

(1) A caroche is a very fancy carriage that is often used on special or ceremonial occasions

(2) A cariole is a light open carriage for one or two people

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-) 


	16. Part 14

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story  
  
A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"_

_-Confucius-_

  
  


Part 14  
  


In the weeks and months after the return from our journey I found myself spending more and more time with Trowa. Soon autumn turned into winter and the first snow covered the countryside. We went sleigh riding and ice-fishing, and on those long and dark winter nights we had plenty of time to practice our music together. By Christmas we felt confident enough to surprise Zechs and my cousin with a little performance.   
  


***

"Quatre!"  
I turned my head at Trowa's shout and saw something white flying straight at me. Instinctively I ducked and the snowball missed my head by mere inches, hitting the tree behind me instead. The impact shook the tree hard enough to knock loose the snow in its branches and sent it down on me like an avalanche.  
I gasped as the white power hit me. It was wet and cold. After I wiped my face clear I saw Trowa, doubled over and laughing so hard that he could barely breathe.  
"You," I shouted. "You did that on purpose, didn't you? But you won't get away with this."  
Before he could run away I rushed him and knocked him off his feet. Trowa was still laughing when I landed on top of him and pinned him down. I grabbed a handful of snow and smeared it into his face. Coughing and sputtering he grabbed my wrists and rolled over. Somehow I managed to free my hands and hit him with another load of snow. We rolled through the white powder until we both were wet and out of breath.  
"Truce?" Towa panted.  
I nodded breathlessly. "Truce."

He pushed himself up onto his knees and extended his hand to help me get up as well.  
"Let's go inside have some hot cocoa and dry off," he suggested.  
I nodded. That sounded like an excellent idea. 

*****

Zechs and the Duke were already sitting down for dinner when I came home that evening. I hurried to get cleaned up, and joined them.  
"Good evening, Zechs. Good evening, Cousin Treize." I said as I entered the dining room.  
The two men returned my greeting before my cousin shook his head in an almost rueful manner. "I really need to get you a clock for your next birthday, Zechs."  
The blond aristocrat looked at him, puzzled. "A clock? Why is that?"  
"I assume you don't have one, because how else could it be that Quatre is late for dinner every time he spends the afternoon at your house."

I flushed dark red as I took my seat at the table. I knew that punctuality was very important to Treize, and his admonishment was well deserved.  "Forgive me. I simply lost track of time. I'll make sure that it won't happen again." I promised.  
"Thank you. That would be greatly appreciated."  
Xander brought me my soup and I thanked him with a smile and a nod.  
There was a long moment of silence before my cousin spoke again. "Quatre, your birthday is coming up and I was wondering what you would think about the three of us going out for a fine dinner and afterward to the opera?"  
"The opera? I would love that, very much so." I nodded enthusiastically. "Can Trowa come with us?"  
Instead of answering Treize exchanged a strange look with Zechs, who just gave a little shrug.  
I frowned. "Did I say something wrong?"  
My cousin looked at me and took a deep breath. "Quatre, I realize that you and Trowa have become very close friends, and I couldn't be happier for you. He is a fine young man. However the fact remains that he is also Zechs' servant…"  
"Yes?" My frown deepened.

"To socialize publicly with one's servants is, to say the least, frowned upon. It simply isn't considered socially acceptable."  
It took a moment for me to comprehend his words, and then my frown turned into a scowl. "With all due respect, Cousin, since when do you care about what is socially acceptable and what isn't?"

Zechs almost choked on his roast, and Treize just looked at me, stunned. It was the first time that I had seen my cousin speechless. It took him a while to recover.   
Quatre, you don't understand..."  
"But I do understand," I replied. "I understand very well. I just would have never thought that you were so hypocritical." I put my napkin down and rose from my chair. "May I be excused, please?"  
  


*****

The next day I went out of my way to avoid my cousin. I woke up early and had breakfast alone. I stayed in my room until my tutor arrived, and once I had finished my lessons I rode to Blue Lake Manor.  
Trowa was on an errand when I arrived, and while I was waiting for his return Zechs asked to see me.  
"Have you and Treize reconciled yet?" he asked me as the two of us were sitting in his study.  
"Not yet."  
"You are still angry and hurt about what he said?"  
"Yes," I admitted quietly.  
Zechs nodded like he had expected that answer. "Your cousin probably feels the same way, Quatre. What you said to him wasn't very nice either. You realize that don't you?"  
I looked up, surprised. Then I blushed as guilt and shame washed over me. My words hadn't been meant to be hurtful. I had just said what came to mind. But nevertheless, Zechs was right.  
I rose from my chair. "Please excuse me. I think I should go home now. Give my regards to Trowa when he comes back. I'll see him tomorrow."  
The blond aristocrat nodded, a slight smile curving his lips.  
When I got back to Rosehill Manor I found the duke outside, refilling the many birdfeeders that he had set up in the garden.  
"Cousin!"  
He turned toward me. "Yes?"  
"I came to apologize," I told him quietly. "I was totally out of line last night."  
"Yes, you were." Treize nodded seriously. "But you were also right."

I looked at him puzzled.  
He slipped off one of his leather gloves and used it to brush off the snow of one of the wooden benches. He sat down and patted the place beside him. "Come here, Quatre."  
Treize waited until I was sitting before he continued. "You are correct; I do not particularly care about what is socially acceptable. It would be too late for that anyway. I have been considered a "black sheep" for most of my life. And I'm very well aware that only my money and my bloodline have kept me from becoming a social outcast. Still, it is not easy when people smile to your face and talk behind your back, or members of your own family shun you like you have some kind of disease. Quatre, I care for you too much to want to see you being treated the same way as I have been treated. But I also realize that I can't tell you how to live your life. So, if you really would like to invite Trowa to go to the opera with us, so be it."  
"Do you really mean it?"

He gave me one of his brilliant smiles as nodded. "It's **your** birthday after all. To hell with what other people think."  
"Thank you." I smiled back at him. "Thank you for allowing me to invite Trowa and most of all for your concern about me. It is greatly appreciated."  
"You are welcome." Treize replied. "You really like that boy, don't you?"  
I nodded, and for some strange reason I felt a little heat creep into my face. My cousin didn't seem to notice, because he rose and reached for the bag of birdseed. I watched as he filled the last of the birdfeeders.  
There was something I had wanted to ask the duke for a while now, but I wasn't sure how he would react, or if it was even appropriate. But somehow I had the feeling that now was a good opportunity to bring it up. So I finally said: "May I ask you something, Cousin Treize?"  
"Of course. What is it?"

I hesitated, and then asked. "Do you think we have enough time before dinner to take a walk?"  
My cousin raised one eyebrow in a mixture of surprise and amusement. "That was your question?"  
I laughed. "No. I just thought we could take a walk while we talk."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Treize nodded. "You lead."  
I chose the small path that led from the garden into the woods behind the house. For a few minutes we walked silently side by side, while I gathered my courage. "You really don't have to answer this if it is too personal, Cousin. I was just wondering how did you… I mean …when did you realize that you…um…are more interested in young men than in young ladies?"  
"Well…" Treize thought about it for a moment. "It was fairly early. My mother loved to entertain. We would have large dinner parties at least once or twice each week. Many of the families my parents socialized with had young daughters which they brought along. I was probably no older than you are now, when I realized that none of those pretty young ladies ever stirred the same feelings in me as the presence of a handsome young gentleman did."

"Did you tell your family about it?" I wanted to know.  
Treize shook his head. "No, at first I was too confused, and then too scared to talk to anybody about it. I think my mother was first to find out, and she was as understanding and supportive as only a mother can be. When my father learned about it he was most upset about the fact that I wasn't going to give him the grandson he wanted." My cousin smirked suddenly at some old memory. "When I turned seventeen and still hadn't courted a single lady, one of my uncles seemed to think I was simply too shy. He decided that it was time for me to become a **man**, and he took me to a brothel in London. The poor man never even realized that all of his efforts and good intentions were completely lost on me."  
"Did you tell him?"  
"Don't be silly. Why would I do that?" My cousin looked at me, a hint of mirth sparkling in his eyes. "I spent a wonderful evening in the company of a lovely young lady playing cards and making small talk. It's not that I don't appreciate a woman's companionship."  
I just couldn't help but chuckle. "That **uncle** wasn't my father, was it?"  
"Oh God, no. I wouldn't think that your father ever went near such an establishment. But tell me, Quatre, why are you asking me these questions, and why now?"  
The sun had begun to sink, and I was grateful that Treize couldn't see my face clearly in the dim light, for it was bright red and burning. "I just…I thought…"I stammered. "I'm not sure, really."  
"Would it have anything to do with a certain green-eyed, young man?" Treize asked softly.  
I didn't think that I could blush even more, but I did. "In a way, yes." I admitted. "I have never felt around anybody the way I feel when I'm with Trowa. I don't know how to describe it; all I know is that I'm very happy when I'm with him. And when he touches me it makes me feel …"  
"Touches you?" The duke gave me a sharp look. "Touches you in what way? I think I might have to have a little talk with Trowa as well."

"Cousin," I wailed. "I don't mean it like that." I gave a long sigh. "It is very confusing, though. Do you think that perhaps I feel more than just friendship toward him?"  
"I don't know Quatre. I'm afraid that is something you will have to find out on your own." Treize replied softly. "I know it's confusing and perhaps even scary, but let me assure you that I'll always support you."  
"Thank you." I smiled up at him.  
"Now, is there anything else you would like to ask me while we are talking about these things?"  
"Not now, no." I shook my head. "But it is nice to know that I **can** ask you."  
Was I just imagining things or did my cousin let out a sigh of relief? Perhaps both of us were not quite ready yet to talk about 'these things'.  
"I think we should head back to the house." He suggested. "Soon it will be completely dark."

  
*****

(Two weeks later)

  
I was closing the buttons on my new, black tailcoat when my cousin knocked at the door to my chamber.  
"Quatre, are you ready? Your guests have arrived."

"I'm ready," I told him as I opened the door. "How do I look?"  
"As gorgeous as usual, of course. Quatre, you would still look striking even if you wore an old potato sack," Treize answered.  
"And you are as smooth talking as **usual**."  
We laughed as we walked down the stairs. Zechs was waiting in the drawing room and next to him stood Trowa. I almost didn't recognize him. He too was dressed in a formal coat. The dark green silk vest he wore underneath made it look even more elegant.  
"Quatre," he spoke. "You look stunning."  
"Thank you," I smiled modestly. "I was just about to say the same thing about you."

"Happy birthday, Quatre!" Zechs hugged me and handed me box wrapped in colorful paper. "I hope you like the gift that I got you."  
"May I open it right now?"  
"By all means." he answered.  
I unwrapped the present and found a journal. It was bound in dark leather and my name was printed in elegant gold letters on the front. And there was also another, smaller box containing a delicate golden pen.

"It is beautiful," I gasped. "Thank you, Zechs."  
Once I had put the beautiful set down, Trowa handed me his present. "Happy Birthday."  
"Thank you."  
I ripped away the paper to find a box, and inside the box was a small bottle; a bottle with a ship inside.  
"Oh, look, Cousin Treize, it's a ship in a bottle."  
"I believe it isn't just any ship," he said, and as I looked closer I recognized the white clipper.  
"It's the Lady Rebecca. Trowa, where did you…."  
"He made it himself," Zechs explained.  
"You did?" I was stunned. "That is amazing. How did you get it into the bottle? The masts are too high to ever fit through the opening"  
Trowa laughed. "You don't raise the sails until the ship is inside the bottle. I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, I do. It will have a special place on my desk where I can see it every day."

"Gentlemen," Treize interrupted. "I'm afraid we'll have to leave now. We don't want to arrive late in Chesterfield and have to rush dinner to make it to the opera on time."

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: 

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	17. Part 15

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story  
  
A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"_

_-Confucius-_

  
  


Part 15

My cousin was reading the newspaper when Zechs and I stepped out onto the terrace. He looked up and greeted us with a smile. "How are the fencing lessons?" he wanted to know.  
"I think I'm doing a little better, wouldn't you say so, Zechs?" I looked at the prince. He and I now practiced twice a week, and I had to admit that I was looking forward to his lessons. Fencing was fun. It was fast, exciting, and left no room for errors.

"You are doing extremely well," he replied. "I really have to be on guard now or the student will beat the teacher one of these days."

"Please, Zechs, you are exaggerating."  
"You know that I'm not. You are being much too modest, Quatre."

"I think I'll have to come and watch the next time you are practicing," Treize said, as he folded his paper up.  
Zechs settled down across from the duke. "So, what is new in the world?"  
"The Chinese signed the treaty."

"Is that so?" Zechs seemed surprised. "The war is officially over, then?"  
My cousin nodded. "So it appears."

"The war?" I asked curiously, as I pulled another chair over to the small table.  
"The Opium War."

Oh, right. I had heard about that. My cousin was encouraging me to read the newspaper every day. He said that it was important to know what was going on in the world. From what I knew the war had started after the Chinese authorities had stopped and ceased foreign ships that were suspected of importing something called opium into their country. (1) 

"Cousin, what exactly is opium anyway? I thought it was something like a remedy for different ailments."

"It is," Treize confirmed. "But it is also a lot more than that. Some people smoke it not because they are ill, but because they like the way it makes them feel. Some might say that there is no harm in that, and they compare it to drinking alcohol or smoking tobacco. However opium can make you very sick or even kill you if you use too much of it. And people who take it can become addicted to it. They can't stop using it and they will sell anything and everything they own to buy more opium."  
"That's terrible," I gasped. "No wonder the Chinese don't want opium brought into their country. Why would people sell something like that?"

"Because there is a lot of money to be made from opium," Zechs replied somberly. "Selling opium is a lot more profitable to the merchants than selling grain or textiles."

I gazed at my cousin as a terrible thought crossed my mind. "Treize, you don't deal with opium, do you?"  
"Of course not." He seemed almost offended by my question. "I am a businessman and I'm trying to make as much profit as I can, but I don't make my money at the expense of other people's health and lives."  
"I'm sorry, I …"  
"It's alright, Quatre. I don't blame you for asking. But enough of this now. Let's talk about something else, shall we."

*****

About two weeks later, while my cousin and I were on a ride, he suddenly announced. "Quatre I'm taking a trip to China."  
"China," I echoed surprised, and slowed down my horse until Treize and I were riding side by side.  
"Yes," he confirmed. "There is something I really need to take care of.  When the war started two of my ships were on their way to Canton. Somehow they disappeared and I never heard from them again. There has not been much that I could do about it for the past three years, but now that the war is over I need to find out what happened to them, to their crew, to my merchandize."

"Shouldn't the authorities take care of that?"  
"They have their hands full and I'm not willing to wait another three years. I'm sure that I'll get quicker results when I go there myself."  
I frowned. "The war might be over, but there are still a lot of disputes going on in some areas. I read about it in the newspaper. I don't think it's safe to travel there yet."  
"Don't worry, Quatre. I'll be fine." My cousin gave me a reassuring smile. "It will take a while for me to get to Canton, and by then things will have calmed down even more."

"When will you be leaving?"  
"This coming week, on Tuesday."  
"Like you say, it's a long way to China. You will be gone for a long time, won't you?"  
Treize nodded. "Six months at the least, perhaps a few more, depending on how well my search goes."  
Of course I knew that I couldn't accompany him on this trip. But I also realized that I couldn't stay at Rosehill Manor alone either. So, what other options were there?  
"What…what am I going to do while you are gone?" I looked at him, dread in my eyes. "Will I have to go and live with Aunt Sophia again?"  
"Oh god, no! I wouldn't do that to you, Quatre." He seemed almost appalled that I would even suggest it. "Zechs and I talked about it at length, and have decided that it would probably be best if you move in with him – if that's alright with you, of course."  
Anything was alright with me as long as I didn't have to stay with any of my other relatives. So, moving in with Zechs and, not to forget, Trowa, sounded wonderful.  
"Oh, I would love that. Thank you."  
"You are quite welcome. Make sure to thank Zechs as well." Treize gave me one of his charming smiles, but then he grew serious. "Quatre, Zechs and I have also made arrangements in case anything should happen to me …"  
I swallowed. "Please, Cousin, don't even say something like that."  
"I know, this a rather depressing subject. But nevertheless, I want you to know that I have made sure that you will be well taken care off. If anything should happen to me before you come of age, Zechs will become your legal guardian."

I swallowed, trying hard to fight the sudden tightness in my chest. Treize was the only member of my family who really seemed to care about me. As far as I was concerned he was the only family I had left. I didn't even want to think about losing him too.

  
*****  
  


My move to Blue Lake Manor was somewhat bitter sweet. As much as I liked the idea of being around Trowa all day long now, it couldn't diminish my worries about my cousin. Zechs was worried too, I could tell. I knew that he had tried to convince Treize to wait for at least another six months before traveling to China, but without success. I think the duke was simply too stubborn to change his mind, once it was made up. 

It was rather easy for me to adjust to living with Zechs. He was, unlike my cousin, a morning person. He took a ride every morning at the break of dawn, and more often than not I accompanied him. Other than that, not much changed for me. Mr. Pushowski still came four times a week to tutor me, and Zechs and I continued our fencing lessons. And of course I spent every free minute with Trowa.   
Treize wrote to us from every port the Rebecca anchored at. His latest letter arrived just the other day. In it he told us that they had safely arrived at Canton, and he joked that he was considering chaining Duo up in his cabin just to make sure the braided prankster wouldn't get himself into trouble again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: 

  
(1) Keep in mind that all Quatre knew came from **British** newspapers, which probably didn't report the whole story.

I'm sorry that this chapter turned out so short, but there was just no other way to split the story any differently. As compensation I'm posting two chapters today. I hope you enjoy. 

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	18. Part 16

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story  
  
A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"_

_-Confucius-_

  
  


Part 16

"Quatre, are you going to see Trowa?"

"Yes, Sir." I turned, already on my way out the door, to face Zechs.  
"Do me a favor. Take this letter to him, will you? It just came in the mail."

I nodded, as I accepted the envelope that the blond prince handed me. "Any news from Cousin Treize?" I asked.

By now more than three months had passed since he had left England. He was writing to us regularly. The last we had heard was that he had found a local guide, a young man named Wufei, who spoke English. 

"No mail from him today." Zechs shook his head. "Perhaps tomorrow."

On my way to the stable I studied the envelope in my hand. The writing was graceful and neat; the sender's name was Catherine Bloom. Trowa's sister I realized. He had told me once that his real name was Bloom, Triton Bloom, and that he had only started calling himself Trowa Barton after he ran away from the orphanage.  
"Trowa," I called out as I entered the stable. He was feeding oats to the horses. "Zechs asked me to give you this."

"Oh," he said, as he put down the bucket and wiped his hands on his pants, before taking the letter from me. He ripped it open at once, and as he started reading his face lit up and he smiled.  
"The letter is from my sister," he told me. "She says the circus is coming to Chesterfield in about a month. They will be performing there for at least a week."  
"Oh, that is wonderful." I exclaimed. "You must be so excited."

"I am," he assured me. "I have waited for this for such a long time. I wonder how much she has changed. She probably won't even recognize me."  
I smiled. Never before had I seen Trowa so excited. I was still smiling, when realization hit me like a fist in the stomach. I suddenly remembered that Zechs had made the offer that Trowa could work for him until he could be reunited with his family. This meant, that now that the circus was coming to town, that Trowa would be leaving.   
_No_, my mind screamed, as an icy cold spread through my body and settled in the pit of my stomach. _He can't be leaving!_

*****

"Are you feeling alright, Quatre?" Zechs asked, as he watched me picking listlessly at the food on my plate.  
I just nodded. The blond aristocrat didn't push the issue any further, and I was grateful for it; at least until he came to see me in my room about two hours later.  
"Quatre, I think we should talk," he said.  
"Does it have to be now? I'm really tired." That wasn't a complete lie. I really was tired, plus I didn't feel like talking at all.

"Are you sure you are alright? You have not been eating much, you have spent a lot of time by yourself in your room, and you really **do** look exhausted. Should I send for the doctor? Do you feel ill?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Then what is it?"  
"It's nothing," I replied evasively, but Zechs wasn't satisfied with that.  
"Well…" He sat down in an armchair, draping one long leg over the other. "Then, why don't you tell me a little about "nothing"?" he demanded.  
I sighed, because I realized that he wasn't going to leave until I had told him what was wrong. "Trowa is going to leave and return to the circus now, isn't he?" I finally asked.  
"I really don't know," Zechs admitted. "Back when I took him in, I promised him that I would help him to find his sister, but we never really talked about what he would do afterward."  
"I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay here with us, with me. I keep telling myself, that instead of feeling sorry for myself, I should be happy for him, because he will be with his sister again, but I just can't help but think of all the things I'll miss when he is gone. I'm happy when I'm with him. I don't want it to stop. It just doesn't seem fair." I snorted. "Listen to me. I'm sounding like a selfish, little brat, aren't I?"

"No, Quatre." Zechs' voice was surprisingly gentle. "I think you sound like somebody who has fallen in love for the very first time and, is now experiencing all the heartache and anguish than comes with it."

I could feel myself flush, and I stared down into my lap, trying to hide my burning cheeks.

"Have you spoken to Trowa about it?" he asked. "Have you told him about your feelings?"  
"No, of course not." I exclaimed, shocked by the mere suggestion. I wasn't even sure yet about those feelings myself. "What if he doesn't feel the same way? I'm afraid I might risk our friendship by telling him."

*****

I was sitting at the shore of Blue Lake, fishing pole in hand, staring silently out onto the water. Fishing wasn't much fun without Trowa either. I sighed.

_You better get used to it_, I told myself. _Soon he will be gone, and you will be alone again, all the time.  
_Of course I knew that wasn't true. I still had Zechs, and cousin Treize was going to return in another two or three months, but it just wasn't the same.

"Do you mind if I join you?"  
The sound of Trowa's voice almost startled me. I had not heard him approach. I turned my head and gave my friend a tiny smile. "No, of course not."  
"Did I do something, Quatre? Are you angry at me?" he asked as he settled down in the grass near me.

"I'm not angry at you." I frowned. "What would make you think that?"

"The fact that you have been trying to avoid me for the past few days."

"I'm not avoiding you. I just… I needed to be alone for a little bit. I needed to think."

"I understand. Master Zechs indicated that much." Trowa nodded. "But he also said that you might want to talk to me?"

"He did?"  
Another nod.  
I didn't say anything, but instead stared onto the lake. How could I tell him how I felt without sounding selfish? It just didn't seem possible.  
"Do you want me to leave?" he asked after a while.  
"No, please don't."

There was another long pause before I turned my head and looked at him. "After you go back to the circus, Trowa, will you at least come and visit me, every once in a while?" I asked, voice barely above a whisper.  
"Visit you?" Trowa looked at me, confusion in those green eyes. "Quatre, I'll only be gone for little more than a week."  
"A week?" I echoed. "You mean you will not leave for good."  
"Of course not. I talked to Master Zechs last night and he said that he would give me time off for as long as the circus is in Chesterfield, so that I can go and spend that time with my sister. Once they move on, I'll return."

"But…"I stammered. "I thought…You always said that the circus is your home, your family."

"That was a long time ago," Trowa replied softly. "**This** is my home now. You thought that I was going to leave?"  
I nodded, feeling a little sheepish and very embarrassed at that moment.  
"How could I leave?" He gave me a wink. "Master Zechs would be completely helpless without me."

I couldn't help but smile. Yes, I suppose he was right about that.

"Quatre, watch out." Trowa suddenly cried out, just as I felt the fishing pole jerk in my hands. "Something is biting."  
I tried to pull the line in quickly, but it was already too late. Not only was the fish gone, but my bait as well.  
"Too bad," I said. "It felt like a big one too; probably big enough to be cooked for dinner."  
"But you don't even like fish." Trowa reminded me, and we both started to laugh.

"Tell me more about the circus, Trowa." I asked once we had calmed down again. "Tell me about your sister. Is she an acrobat, a dancer?"  
"Actually," Trowa smiled. "She performs in a knife throwing act. When I was small I used to be her 'target'. I was bound to a platform and she would throw knives at me, aiming as close as she could without actually hitting me."  
My eyes widened and my jaw dropped slightly. "Are you serious? Wasn't that scary?"

He laughed, deep and soft. "It wasn't that scary, really. I knew Catherine was never going to hurt me. I'm not the only one in our family with a good aim and a steady hand. You know, you and Master Zechs should come and see the show some day."

"I would love to." When I was very small my parents had taken me to the circus once. I still remembered how wonderful it had been.   
While we were talking we had barely noticed that the sky had darkened. It was still early in the afternoon, a long time before the sun was due to set. 

"We'd better leave." I suggested as I looked up at the sky and noticed big dark clouds moving in. "It looks like it is going to rain any minute now."  
"Those are not just rain clouds." Trowa said. "It's a thunderstorm; and it is moving fast. We are never going to make it home in time. Let's head for the gamekeepers cabin instead. It's closer."  
I nodded, as I started to pick up my fishing gear.  
The gamekeeper cabin was a small cottage about half way between Blue Lake and Rosewood Manor, where, as the name suggests, a gamekeeper lived at one point in time. Now it stood empty.  
Only minutes after we had left the lake it started to rain, and by the time we reached the cabin it was pouring. The first bolt of lightning lit up the darkened sky, followed by the rumbling sounds of thunder.  
"There are some oil lamps somewhere," Trowa said as he unlocked the door to the cottage. "Go ahead and light them, while I go and fetch some firewood from the shed."

The cabin had only two rooms downstairs; a small kitchen and a large living area. I found the lamps, and some matches on a shelf in the kitchen. A few minutes later Trowa was back with the wood. As soon as the fire was burning the place looked much more inviting.

"Take off your coat," Trowa told me as he begun to unbutton his own. "We can hang them up to dry while we are waiting."

He left and returned moments later with two blankets, one of which he draped around my shoulders as we settled down by the fireplace.

The rain was pounding against the windows; the lightning strikes sounded much closer now, and the thunder rumbled ominously.  
"Quatre, you are shivering. Are you still cold?"  
"Just a little," I admitted. "But I'm sure the room will warm up soon."  
Slowly and cautiously Trowa brought his arm up and put it around me. I could feel my heartbeat quicken, as he pulled me closer and put his blanket around both of us. "Better now?" he asked. 

I nodded. "Yes, thank you." 

"This is alright, isn't it? Putting my arm around you, I mean?" Trowa inquired quietly. "I really don't want to make you uncomfortable."  
"No, it is fine." I assured him, and then, with a bashful smile, I added. "I like it. It feels nice."

He smiled back at me and pulled me even closer. We were huddling so close together now that I could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. For a long time we just sat their quietly, staring into the flames, but it wasn't just the heat from the fire that made me feel all warm inside.  
Then Trowa moved, and for a moment I was afraid that he was going to get up. But he only turned a little sideways so that we were facing each other. My mouth went dry and I swallowed convulsively, as he leaned closer, so close that our noses nearly touched. I could feel my cheeks flush, and was almost afraid to breathe.  He stared into my eyes and slowly raised one hand to my face. His fingers grazed my cheek and his thumb brushed over my heated lips. Then he slowly closed the distance between us and covered my lips with his. I could feel my heart pounding, and a strange heat spread through my body.  
"Quatre," Trowa breathed as he pulled away ever so slowly. "You are more beautiful than anybody I have ever laid eyes on."

I blushed deeply, and at that moment I wished that the rain would never stop and that we could sit like this forever. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: 

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	19. Part 17

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story  
  
Wow, I can't believe how many reviews I got for the prior chapter. I'm glad it was so well liked. A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"_

_-Confucius-_

  
  


Part 17

Zechs and I arrived at the circus a good two hours before the afternoon show started. Trowa had asked us to come early because he wanted to introduce us to his sister and show us around the circus.

I saw Trowa, waiting near the main gate, as soon as we climbed out of the carriage. He led the way through a side entrance and around the large tent, to an area where dozens of wagons were pulled together, in what looked almost like a small town on wheels. Children played catch and hide and seek around the wagons and tents, a woman was hanging out clothes to dry, and a midget, no taller than a six year old child, was washing a massive elephant. The animal picked up the little man carefully with his trunk, and lifted him up so that he could brush behind the elephant's enormous ears.  
Trowa nudged my arm gently as I slowed down to watch. "There will be time to see all of that later."

He steered us toward a wagon, almost at the end of the lot, that was painted green with red trimmings. In front of the wagon, beneath a canvas pavilion, were a table and a few chairs arranged. A young lady with reddish-brown hair was exiting the wagon with a tray of dishes in her hand just as we arrived. Trowa introduced her to us as his sister, Catherine.  
"Your, Highness, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you." She greeted Zechs with a little curtsy. "Triton has told me so much about you."  
Zechs smiled. "The pleasure is mine, and please just call me Mister Merquise."  
"As you wish, Sir." She turned toward me. "So, and you are Quatre? Triton has talked a lot about you too."  
"I hope he only told you good things," I laughed.

"Of course he did. Shall we sit down? I made some coffee." Catherine gestured toward the table, and then, looking at Trowa, she said. "Would you please go and fetch the biscuits? I left them inside on the table."  
Trowa nodded and left while we sat down.  
"Mr. Merquise, I don't know how to thank you for taking care of my little brother." Catherine said as she poured the coffee. "I was so worried about him until I heard from you."

"To tell the truth," Zechs replied with a smirk. "He is the one taking care of me. I'm not sure what I would do without him. Not only does he take care of almost everything around the house, but he also looks after the horses and my dogs; I have two of them. Triton is the only person, besides me, who can deal with them."

"I'm not surprised," Catherine said. "He has always been good with animals, and he has never had any fear of them. Did he ever tell you the story of how he slept with the lions one night?"  
"No," Zechs shook his head. "I don't think he has, but I would love to hear about it."  
So would I.

"I think Triton was about 5 or 6 years old when the town we were performing in was hit by a terrible storm. He was already asleep and I went to see if I could help tie things down. When I came back to the wagon and checked on him he was gone. Everybody went looking for him and after about half an hour of frantic searching somebody found him; asleep in the lion's cage, curled up against one of the animals. He told me later that he woke up because of the storm. He got scared and when he couldn't find me, he hid in the safest place he could think of."  
"To me it **was** the safest place," Trowa remarked with a shrug, as he set down a large plate with ginger snaps. "I knew Timba would never hurt me."  
"Maybe **you** knew. But **I** thought that my heart was going to stop when I saw you in that cage." She teasingly ruffled his hair as he sat down.

We made small talk while we drank our coffee and tasted some of Catherine's delicious ginger snaps. After a while she excused herself. "Please excuse me, but I need to get ready for my performance. I'll see you later during the show."

We rose politely, and Zechs thanked Catherine for her hospitality. After she had left Trowa asked: "Would you like me to show you around? We still have some time until the show starts."

Zechs and I looked at each other and nodded. "That sounds wonderful."  
In fact it **was** wonderful. First we visited the stable tent where the horses and many exotic animals were kept. One of the camels became rather interested in the rose that I was wearing in my lapel. Before I could do anything about it, it snatched the flower right off my coat and ate it. Towa and Zechs laughed as I stood stunned.      Later Trowa took us behind the big tent into an area that was usually off limits for visitors. Some of the circus people were already dressed for the show. The midget that we had seen earlier was now wearing a colorful clown's outfit. A bearded man with a black top hat shouted out orders to a group of men who were moving props to the back entrance. Everybody looked very busy.

Finally the gates opened and people started to fill the show tent. Our seats were in the very first row where we had a fantastic view. The performance started with a group of clowns cart-wheeling into the arena, followed by the man in the top hat, who welcomed everybody to the show. For the next two hours we watched an amazing display. There were trained wild animals, jugglers, artists and clowns. Zechs and I had a wonderful time.  
  


*****

After the show was over Trowa walked us to the exit, where our carriage was already waiting. We said good bye, and I thanked him for a wonderful afternoon.  
"It's still early," Zechs remarked after a quick look at his pocket watch. "Why don't we have the driver drop us off at White's (1), where we can pass the time until dinner?"

I nodded as I climbed into the carriage behind him. "That sounds like an excellent idea."  
White's was a gentleman's club; a place where – as the name suggests- gentleman came to socialize, to talk about politics and sports, play billiard or cards, or simply read. I had visited the club a few times in the past with my cousin. I especially loved their extensive library.

We arrived at White's at around half past five. At this time the lounge was just starting to fill, as members sat down for their pre-dinner drinks. 

We settled down in the back part of the room, in some comfortable leather chairs near the fireplace. Zechs got me a glass of cider, and a glass of white wine for himself.

"So, what did you like the most about the circus?" he asked me.

It wasn't an easy question to answer. I had to think about it for a moment. "I really liked the whole show. But if I had to pick one performance I think it would be the man with the lions. I was stunned when he stuck his head into that lion's mouth."  
"Yes, that was quite amazing," Zechs agreed.

"What a surprise. If it isn't my good friend, Mister Merquise?"

The sound of Baron Kinnley's arrogant voice sent a shiver down my spine, and I noticed that Zechs tensed as well. The Baron, who had just stepped out of the billiard room with two other gentlemen, excused himself from his acquaintances, and walked over to where we were sitting. He smelled of alcohol just like the first time that I had met him. "It's been a while since we have seen each other, hasn't it? How are you doing?" he asked with a smile that was as false as a fake diamond. "I've heard that Treize went on a trip to China and left you here to look after young Mister Winner."  
I was amazed how calm Zechs' voice was as he said. "Without trying to be rude, Baron, I would appreciate it if you would leave. You are interrupting what was meant to be a private conversation."  
"Please forgive me. I didn't mean to intrude. Allow me just one question. How does it feel to sit at home, while the good duke is somewhere out there enjoying himself?"  
Zechs face was an unreadable mask as he replied. "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"Oh please, you really can't be that naïve, now can you?" He kept his voice low. "You can't tell me that you haven't found out what the real reason is for Treize's frequent trips. He is not a man who is happy with just one lover; never has been and never will be. He is used to getting what he wants, and gets easily bored of what he has. Some day he is going to find somebody he is more interested in and he will trade you in for his new lover, like he has done with others before you." Kinnley gave Zechs a cold glare, and lowered his voice even more. "I could say that I feel sorry for you, but that would be a lie. After all it was you who took him away from me. If it hadn't been for you, Treize and I would have ended our relationship back then. Ironically, I've never really cared if he kept himself a little "bed warmer" on the side, and I could have lived very well with the knowledge that he was seeing you. But no, he suddenly had to develop a sense of **moral **and decideto court you exclusively." He snorted.  
I was, to say the least, appalled by the baron's tactlessness and lack of manners. Finally I couldn't listen to him any longer. "I believe, Mr. Merquise asked you to leave." I said.  
Kinnley turned his head, looking at me directly for the first time, and smirked. "Children should not interrupt when adults are talking, hasn't anybody ever told you that?"  
I glared at him and huffed. Like **he** should be the one telling **me** about etiquette?  
"What is a boy like you doing at a place like this anyway? There is a reason why it is called a gentlemen's club."

"In that case, I suppose we both shouldn't be here, because I don't think that you have any idea what it takes to be considered a gentleman," I snapped at him.

The baron gave me an amused smile. "My, my, what a sharp tongue we have."  
Before I could reply Zechs intervened. "I suggest that you leave now." There was a tone in his voice that suggested that he was at the end of his patience as well.

Kinnley gave another snort. "I never could understand what he sees in you anyway, especially since you couldn't even support yourself financially. He could have had a whore for cheaper."

The moment those words were out Zechs pulled off one of his gloves and threw it at the baron's face in one quick and smooth move. "I have been listening to your insults for long enough, Baron. I'll not take any more of this. Let's take care of it once and for all, man to man."  
My eyes widened and my mouth went dry.  
"Very well," Kinnley shrugged. "Tomorrow, at sunrise at Walnut Ridge? I'll bring the assistants and a doctor."  
Zechs nodded curtly. "I'll be there."  
Of course, the confrontation had not gone unnoticed amongst the other patrons in the club. Conversations had stopped and heads had turned, but now that the baron strutted away everybody was returning to what he had been doing before the altercation.

"Zechs," I gasped, once Kinnley was out of earshot. "You are not really planning on going through with this, are you?"  
The blond aristocrat turned his head toward me. "Quatre, I'm sorry that you had to hear all of this," he said quietly and apologetically.  
_Never mind that_, I thought. _I'm more concerned about your duel tomorrow._

"That's alright," I said aloud_._ "It isn't your fault that he has no manners. And not only that; I also think he is dangerous, Zechs. Please, don't go to Walnut Ridge tomorrow morning." I looked at him pleadingly.

Zechs didn't say anything for a long time. "I suppose you are right," he finally spoke. "It was foolish of me to let him provoke me like this."

I have to admit that I was a little surprised. I had been hoping that Zechs would listen to reasoning, but I really didn't expect it to be so quickly. But then again, I reminded myself, Zechs **was** a reasonable man. I was relieved that he wasn't going to go through with the duel.

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: 

(1) Gentlemen clubs like White's were common in the time period. It was "the" place for middle and upper class gentlemen to meet, during a time when men and women very much lived their separate social lives. Like Quatre pointed out one would come to the club to socialize, to use the library, to drink, smoke, play cards or billiard. There were sports clubs, army and navy clubs, clubs frequented by artists and writers or political oriented clubs. Some clubs allowed members on invitation only, while a "big wallet" the only requirement for others.

If you have not already read my side-fic to this story called "Courage to Love" I encourage you to do so. FF.net readers I suggest you go and read it on my website, because there is not only an additional chapter which I could not post on ff.net because of the NC-17 restrictions, but also a lovely drawing to it. Talking of drawings… A friend did a wonderful pencil drawing of the Trowa/Quatre kiss scene. I meant to post it when I posted the chapter last week but forgot. Now I can't find the picture. But I'll add it on my site as soon as I can locate it. So check back.   
FF.net readers, you ca find my website's URL on my bios page.

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	20. Part 18

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story  
  
A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"_

_-Confucius-_

  
  


Part 18

The next morning I woke up early as usual. I washed, got dressed and went downstairs. The moment I stepped into the hall Boreas and Aeolus jumped all over me, wagging their tails in excitement.  
Xander was setting the breakfast table in the dining room. He had offered to help out around here during Trowa's absence, and Zechs had been only too happy to accept.  
"Am I the first one up?" I asked, somewhat surprised. Usually Zechs woke up long before me.  
"No, Master Zechs is already up," the old man told me. "He left about thirty minutes ago for a ride."  
"Without his dogs?" _That's unusual_, I thought. But suddenly it hit me. Zechs hadn't simply gone on one of his customary morning rides. "Xander," I asked. "Where is Walnut Ridge?"  
"Walnut Ridge?" he echoed, surprised.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain right now. I need to get there as fast as possible."  
"It's a walnut grove about five miles south of Aberdeen," Xander said. "Or at least that's what it used to be. Nothing there now but some old trees and overgrown fields."  
He told me how to find the place, and less than ten minutes later I galloped down the road to Aberdeen.

Zechs had a good thirty minute head-start, and I realized that there was no way that I could catch up with him. But I also knew that there were certain protocols to be followed and rules to be agreed upon, before a duel could start. So, perhaps I could get there in time after all.  
Truthfully, I wasn't quite sure what I was hoping to accomplish. I really didn't expect that I would be able to stop them now. But somehow I just needed to be there. I was worried, and although I realized that Zechs was probably only trying to protect me, I was a little upset that he had lied to me.

At one point I took a wrong turn in the road and didn't realize it for a few miles. I had to ride back and lost some time. When I finally arrived at Walnut Ridge I didn't see anyone. For a moment I thought that I had either come too late or that the duel had been moved to a different location, but then I noticed several horses tied up under a group of trees. When I got closer I also saw the men. Zechs and the Baron had taken their positions, and one of the assistants was already counting down.

Zechs, standing with his back to me, hadn't noticed me yet and I remained quiet so not to distract him.

"Three…Two…One…Fire!"

When the shots rung out they sounded like one. Baron Kinnley dropped his pistol and went down on one knee, cradling his right hand. I assumed that Zechs had shot him until the prince calmly spoke.  
"I hope, Sir this will be the end of it. From now on stay away from me, because the next time I'll not be aiming at your weapon.

As Zechs turned to retrieve his cloak that he has discarded before the duel, he noticed me. He seemed somewhat surprised and for a moment he just looked at me. Just as he opened his mouth to say something Baron Kinley moved.

My eyes went wide in horror as I realized that Kinnley was reaching for his pistol. "Zechs, watch out," I yelled.

The blond aristocrat spun around, aimed, and fired in one fluid motion. It was hard to tell if the baron was able to discharge his gun before Zechs' bullet hit him in the right shoulder. As the doctor rushed to Kinnley's side to tend to his wound, Zechs lowered his weapon and glared at the baron in disgust. "Sir, you are despicable," he spat before he turned away.

I was still stunned. I had always felt that Kinnley couldn't be trusted, but I would have never thought that he would scoop so low as to try shooting a man in the back. How disgraceful! 

Zechs put on his cloak, walked over to where the horses were tethered and mounted his steed without ever looking back. I was surprised how composed he was. The fact that he could have been killed didn't seem to disturb him at all. It wasn't until I had caught up with him that I noticed his right hand, the one holding the reins, was shaking. So, he wasn't as calm as he pretended to be after all.  
"Quatre, I…" he spoke after we had ridden for a while quietly. "I have to thank you. You saved my life."  
"I only warned you," I disagreed. "You saved your own life. I have never seen anyone move so fast."  
"Nevertheless," he replied very seriously. "I'm greatly in your debt."  
There was another moment of silence before I asked: "Why did you lie to me? You promised that you wouldn't be dueling with him."  
"No, I didn't." Zechs shook his head. "I said that it was foolish of me to let him bait me, but I never said that the duel was off."  
"But you let me to believe that it was," I accused.  
"Quatre, please, I'm in no mood to argue right now." Zechs' voice sounded very tired and underlined with a hint of pain.  
When I looked up at him I realized that he was unusual pale. "Are you alright," I asked, concerned.

Then I noticed a trail of blood running down his left hand and dripping from his fingers. Apparently at least one of the baron's bullets had found its target after all. "You are wounded."  
Zechs gave me a tired grin. "So I've noticed."  
"Why didn't you let the doctor check you out?" I chided.  
"Because **he** brought that doctor," he explained. "I'm not sure how far he can be trusted. Besides, it is only a scratch, really. The bullet only grazed my arm. Dr. Baker can take care of it once we get home."

"Let me take a look at it," I demanded. "We should at least try to stop the bleeding, or you might pass out before we even get home."  
Zechs didn't argue. We stopped our horses and dismounted. I helped him to take off his cloak, but there seemed to be no way to remove his coat without hurting him.  
Zechs pulled a small folding knife from his pocket and handed it t me. "Cut open the sleeve," he suggested.  
I did as he requested and removed the sleeve of his shirt as well. Luckily the wound didn't look as bad as I had feared. Perhaps Zechs was right when he said it wasn't serious. Nevertheless, the bleeding needed to be stopped. Remembering what I had read in a book about domestic medicine I used some strips of fabric, that I cut from his shirt sleeve, to dress the wound tightly. 

*****

As soon as we arrived at Blue Lake Manor I told Xander to send one of the servants into town to fetch Dr. Baker. I also ask him to have plenty of hot water ready when the doctor arrived and to bring some clean towels and linens up to Zechs' bedchamber.

"Consider it done, Master Quatre." The old man nodded, and left to carry out my instructions without asking any unnecessary questions.  
I insisted that Zechs lie down while he waited for the doctor. He arrived less than an hour later.  
Dr. Baker was a gentleman in the prime of his life with slightly graying hair. He had a neatly trimmed mustache and was wearing a pair of golden rimmed glasses.  
"What happened?" he asked as he washed his hands in a basin with warm water.  
"An accident on the shooting range," Zechs replied. "I'm afraid I was a little too careless."  
Well, that wasn't a complete lie.  
"I see." The doctor nodded as he reached for the towel. If he suspected the truth, he didn't show any indication of it.   
"Young man," he addressed me, as he opened his medical bag. "I would prefer if you would wait outside while I tend to Mr. Marquise. I'd rather not risk you passing out on me at the first sight of blood."  
I almost snorted. _How squeamish does he think I am?  
_ I felt compelled to point out that I was the one who had dressed Zechs' wound in the first place, but I bit my tongue and left.  
After he was finished with his patient Dr Baker wanted to speak to me.  
"I have cleaned his wound and stitched it up," he explained. "Mr. Merquise should be fine. I also gave him some drugs to dull the pain. They could make him feel a little lightheaded. He might also feel dizzy from the blood loss for a while, so please make sure he stays off his feet for a day or two. I'll be back on Friday to check on him."  
"Thank you, Doctor. I'll make sure Mr. Merquise gets lots of rest," I promised.  
  


*****

Zechs wasn't the easiest patient to deal with, but I managed to keep him in bed for a whole twenty four hours. The next two days he spent mostly in his study, reading and painting. When Dr Baker came to re-examine him he seemed rather satisfied, and determined that Zechs could go on with his normal routine once the stitches were removed.

The following Sunday I drove to Chesterfield to pick up Trowa. On the way home I told him everything that had happened while he was gone.

"How do you do it?" I asked once I had finished.  
"Do what?"

"Take care of Zechs. I only had to look after him for a week, and I am exhausted." 

*****

When cousin Treize had left I had promised him to make sure that his roses were well taken care off, so I usually went two to three times each week over to his manor to check that the gardener hadn't forgotten to water them.  
It was such a beautiful, sunny afternoon that I decided to take a walk, rather than to ride, to Rosewood. As usual Trowa accompanied me, which made the stroll even the more pleasant. Everything was in order and Treize's roses looked as beautiful as always.   
On the way back we took a break in a clearing near Blue Lake. We settled down in the lush grass next to one another. For a while we were just lying there, watching the clouds.  
"This is getting boring."  
Trowa propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at me. "What do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."  
"We aren't very far from the game-keepers cabin. Remember the last time we went there; that afternoon when it was raining?"

"But it isn't raining."

Trowa reached out to brush a strand of hair from my face. "We could pretend it is," he whispered. "What do you think?"

I smirked at him. "I think we should hurry before we get soaked."

We raced each other to the cabin and arrived there laughing and out of breath. While I got some wood to light a fire, Trowa went to fetch some blankets from upstairs. He spread them out in front of the fireplace, and a few minutes later we were sitting next to each other, watching the flames, just like we had done that afternoon when it rained. And just like then we had taken off our coats.  
I moved closer to Trowa until I was leaning against his body. He put his arm around me and pulled me even closer, and I rested my head on his shoulder with a content smile. Being this close to Trowa was simply wonderful.  
We sat quietly for a few moments, then Trowa turned his head a little. His right hand came up to play with my hair and he whispered. "May I kiss you, Quatre?"  
I gave him a tiny smirk. "I thought you would never ask."  
Trowa dipped his head and covered my lips with his own. The kiss started out just like out first one had, but it lasted much longer. Trowa's hand cupped the back of my head; his fingers digging into my hair. He moaned softly against my mouth. It was such a sweet sound. I felt a shiver running down my spine. His tongue moved over my lips, and I parted them slightly, almost instinctively.  
Slowly Trowa lowered me down onto the blankets before he broke the kiss. He was kneeling over me, and when I gazed up and into his eyes I noticed a fire burning in them that I had never seen before.

We kissed again, hungrier this time, more passionate. 

"You are beautiful, Quatre. And you taste wonderful." Trowa moaned again and closed his eyes, suckling on my lower lip before he pulled away slightly. He placed a trail of soft kisses along my chin and down my throat. My heart was beating frantically as his slender fingers started to unbutton my shirt. I felt a rush of cool air against my heated skin as he peeled away the fabric. His hands were warm, callused from working, but surprisingly gentle, as he ran them over my chest. 

He slipped my shirt over my shoulders and dipped his head to nuzzle the nape of my neck. I shivered with delight as I moved my head to expose more of the soft flesh to his hungry lips. Trowa answered the unspoken invitation with more kisses. He placed them along my collarbone and up my throat. His lips were hot and soft as velvet.  
"I love you, Quatre," he whispered into my ear, his voice sounding unusually deep and husky.  
"I love you too," I breathed. 

His hands roamed over my chest and my abdomen. He let them run up and down my sides. My skin felt like it was burning under his feather-light touches. A warm and pleasant feeling started to spread through my body, before settling deep in my loins.

Trowa captured my mouth once more. My lips parted as I melted into his sweet kiss. I gasped, as his fingertips brushed over my nipples. Never before had I realized how sensitive the little buds were. His fingers circled my nipples softly, teasingly. 

I closed my eyes in sheer delight.

"Please look at me, Quatre," Trowa whispered. "I want to see your eyes."

I blushed slightly as I complied. He raised his hand to brush away a few strand of hair. I gazed up at him and our eyes locked. 

"Your eyes are beautiful," he cooed. "They are like the water in a clear lake. One could easily drown in them."

"Oh, Trowa…" I slipped my arms around Trowa's neck, pulling his head down to me. I brushed my lips against his and kissed him softly, while I buried my fingers in his hair. Trowa sighed in pleasure, and we deepened our kiss as passion and desire got the better of us. Lack of air finally forced us to break our kiss. "You make me feel like I have never felt before." I panted breathlessly. "I'm burning, inside and out, when you touch me. Please don't stop."

"Anything you want," he whispered as he let his warm hands wander over my chest again. "I have been dreaming of this for so long." Another very long kiss followed and then another whisper. "I love you so much, Quatre." His mouth moved slowly toward my ear, his lips closed over its tender lobe, and began, very softly, to suckle. At the same time his fingertips trailed slowly over my belly.   
I suddenly felt the urge to touch him as well. My hands moved down his back. I tugged at his shirt, pulling it out of his trousers. As I slipped my hands beneath the fabric and started to caress his hot skin, I was rewarded with another delighted moan. While one of my hands kept stroking Trowa's back, I bought my other hand between us and ran it over his well-muscled chest. I searched for and found one of his nipples, and brushed my fingers over it ever so softly, copying what he had done earlier to me. I wanted to make Trowa feel the same way I was feeling; wanted to ignite the same fire in him that was burning in my veins. I knew that I was successful when he made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a low growl. I could feel the little silky bud perk up and become hard beneath my fingertips, almost instantly. 

Trowa's kissed his way up my throat, then covered my passion swollen lips with his own. Between kisses he moaned, and whispered my name.  
I wasn't sure if it was those sweet sounds breaking from Trowa's lips or his touches that sent another wave of warm fuzziness through my body.  
I had never done any of this before. In fact I had never even been kissed by another man – or woman for that matter – in the way Trowa kissed me. The way that my body reacted to his gentle caresses was wonderful, arousing, exhilarating, but also quite overwhelming and a little frightening. I realized that there was more to "this" than just kissing and fondling, but I wasn't sure if I was ready yet for anything else. Part of me wanted more; yearned for everything Trowa was willing to give me, but another part of me was more than a little nervous. 

Trowa must have noticed my nervousness, because he pulled away slightly and smiled at me reassuringly, brushing the soft skin of my cheek with his knuckles. "Relax, Quatre. I would never do anything you don't want me to do; anything you are not ready for yet," he spoke. "Trust me."

I smiled back at him. "I **do** trust you. Otherwise I would not be here with you now. It's just that I have never done any of this before."  
"There is nothing wrong with that. You are still so young, Quatre. You will learn. There is so much I can teach you; so many wonderful things that we can do together," he whispered softly. "All in good time."

"Thank you."

We shared another long and deep kiss before Trowa stretched out next to me, putting his arm around me. As I rested my head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart, his fingers played slowly with my hair. I wasn't not sure how long we had been lying like this when Trowa stirred. "I think we need to head home, before anybody starts looking for us."  
I nodded regretfully. "You're right. But before we go, promise me that we will do this again some time soon."  
Trowa smirked. "Anytime you want," he promised. After a last short but affectionate kiss he rose and extended his hand to help me up as well.  
  


*****

Zechs was sitting in the drawing room, reading a letter, as we came home.  
"Post from Cousin Treize?" I asked.  
He nodded. "Yes, and there is a letter for you too."  
"Good news?" I wanted to know as I walked over to the small table near the entrance door to retrieve it.  
"I would say so. He is on his way home."  
"Oh, that's wonderful," I exclaimed. "Then his search went much quicker than he had expected. He certainly was lucky to meet that young Chinese gentleman, Mr. Chang, wouldn't you say so?" Treize had spoken in his letters about how crucial the young man had been in his investigations.  
"Yes, I suppose it was," Zechs replied. There was a strange tone in his voice.  
At the time I didn't think too much of it. As I broke open my letter and settled down by the fireplace to read it, both Zechs and I, grew quiet. __________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: Happy Valentines Day! :-)

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	21. Part 19

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story A lot of people seem to think that Wufei is coming to England together with Treize. He is not. Wufei will only be mentioned by name in this fic. A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"_

_-Confucius-_

Part 19

It is quite amazing how time flies. Before we knew it Cousin Treize returned to England, and Zechs and I drove to New Haven to pick him up. I was quite excited about it too. Not only about my cousin's return, but also because I was looking forward to meeting the crew of the Rebecca again, especially Duo. I hadn't seen the braided boy since we returned from Sank and we had so much to catch up on. 

*****

"Ah," Treize exclaimed as he climbed out of the carriage. He took a deep breath and looked around. "I do love to travel. But I think the best thing about traveling is to come home again."  
"Welcome home, your Excellency," Xander bowed as he greeted the Duke.  
"Thank you, Xander. I'm glad to be back."

The gray-haired man started to unload my cousin's luggage and take it into the house. Treize stopped him as he reached for one of the smaller leather bags.   
"I'll take this one myself." He smiled at Zechs and I. "I have some presents in there for the two of you. Let's go inside, shall we?"  
We settled down in the drawing room. I couldn't wait for my cousin to tell us more about his trip. I wanted to hear everything. Treize started to unpack his bag. He had brought some beautiful art books for Zechs. They were full of wonderful paintings and sculptures. 

Next Treize removed a rectangular, wooden box from his bag and set it aside.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.  
"A present Wufei gave me before we left," my cousin explained, as he handed it to me.  
The box alone was beautiful. It was made from dark carved wood, with bone or ivory inlays. Inside the silk lined box I found an even more exquisite dagger-shaped letter opener.

"It looks wonderful," I gasped. "May I take it out?"  
"By all means." Treize nodded.

As I took a closer look at the letter opener, my cousin turned to Zechs, who had been leafing through one of his books.

"You are awfully quiet. Is everything alright?"  
"Oh yes, everything is fine. These books are wonderful. Thank you." Zechs assured him.

"I'm glad to hear that." Treize gave the blond aristocrat a peck on the cheek. "I missed you, Dear."

"I missed you too," Zechs told him.

My cousin gave him another quick, yet affectionate kiss before he returned to unpacking his bag. 

"And this is for you, Quatre." Treize handed me a small box.

"A paperweight," I exclaimed as I opened it. "Thank you, cousin. I've always wanted one for my desk." I took the crystal ball from the box. It was heavy, and beautifully engraved. A long, serpent-like animal curled around the globe, and rested with its head on its own tail. "Is this a dragon?" I asked.  
"Indeed." My cousin nodded. "In China dragons are regarded as symbols of good fortune, wisdom and strength. Wearing dragon jewelry or keeping them around your house is supposed to bring good luck and fend off evil spirits."

"How interesting. From what I've heard so far, the Chinese seem to have a very interesting culture," I said. "You'll have to tell me more about it."

"it will be my pleasure." Treize smiled. "Perhaps I'll take you with me the next time."

"You are planning to return to China?" I asked.  
"I do. In fact I bought a house there."

Zechs looked up. "You bought a house?"

Treize grinned a little sheepishly. "It was such a good deal, I just couldn't resist. The property was somewhat damaged during the war. If nothing else I'll renovate it and make some profit by selling it in a few years."

"How are you going to take care of those repairs while you are here in England?" Zechs asked.  
That was a very good question, I had to admit.  
"I don't," Treize explained. "Not personally. Wufei will. For now, he and his family live there and in return Wufei will oversee the repairs, tend to the gardens and keep everything else in order."

"I see." Zechs nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have some pictures I wanted to show you. An Englishman just opened the first photographic studio in Canton and we took the opportunity to get pictures taken of us." Treize rose and went to retrieve said pictures. The first photograph that he handed me showed him and Duo.   
"The whole concept of photography was very new to Wufei and he was a little wary about it. So Duo and I had our picture taken first to show him it was absolutely safe," he explained.

"At least he overcame his misgivings," I said. "Some people, like Aunt Sophia, flat out refuse to get their picture taken, because they are convinced that photography is the devil's work."

Treize laughed. "Yes, Aunt Sophia and technology are two things that don't mix very well. If it was up to people like her we would still be living in caves."

The second photograph showed my cousin sitting in a chair, with Duo and another young man, Wufei I assumed, standing right and left of him. Wufei's skin was a lot darker than my cousin's. His eyes were slightly slanted and his dark hair was pulled together in a ponytail.

"Wufei looks rather handsome," I said as I passed the picture to Zechs. "And he is a lot younger than I had thought. For some reason, I always imagined him to be Zechs' age."  
"Oh no, he is actually only a few months older than you are," Treize replied. "I thought I mentioned that in one of my letters."  
"I don't think you did." I shook my head, as I looked at the third and last photograph. It showed Duo and Wufei standing next to each other. The braided boy was wearing a wide smile. He had his arm wrapped around Wufei's shoulder in a friendly manner.  
"It looks like you had a wonderful time in China."

My cousin nodded. "For the most part I did," he said with a soft smile.

*****

A few days after my cousin's return, he, Zechs and I drove to Chesterfield.  
Our first stop was at Bounderby's. I really hated going shopping for clothes, but I knew I needed a few new coats and pants. I had grown a lot over the past few months, and the tailor had already let out all the seams on the sleeves and pant legs.  
Afterward we went to a small bistro for lunch, visited a new exhibit at the art museum, and had tea at Whites. All in all it was a wonderful day, or at least I thought it was.  
On the way home the duke entertained us with a few more anecdotes about his trip to China.  
"The day before we left Canton Wufei invited Duo and I to his house for a traditional Chinese feast. And a feast it was I tell you. I have come to develop a real taste for their food. It is so rich in flavor and variety. The best part however came when Duo, after a few glasses of rice wine, insisted on eating his "traditional meal" in traditional Chinese style. So he asked Wufei to teach him how to use chopsticks."  
"I can imagine that being difficult enough even for a sober person," I chuckled. My cousin had brought a pair of those "chopsticks" back from his journey and had showed them to me. At first I had been convinced that he was trying to pull my leg when he told me that people in China were using them as utensils.  
Treize laughed. "Most definitely. It was very amusing though to watch the two of them. Wufei did his best to teach Duo, but…"  
"Is it possible that, for a change, we can talk about something else?" Zechs suddenly asked, rather tersely.

Treize and I looked at him, surprised.  
"Excuse me?" my cousin asked, slightly bewildered.

"I'm sorry, but I'm growing a little tired of hearing those stories in which every second sentence begins or ends with the name Wufei."

"Well, excuse me. I had no idea it was bothering you that much."

Zechs didn't answer, but stared out of the window. After a long while of silence Treize suddenly asked. "Are you jealous, Zechs?"

"Should I be?" the blond aristocrat replied.

"Have I ever given you any reason to be jealous?"  
"I don't know." Zechs looked at my cousin sharply. "Baron Kinnley says you used to have a lover in just about every port while you courted him. And that when you got bored at home you would just leave for a little trip."  
Treize frowned, and I stared out of the window, pretending to be very interested in the scenery.

"Since when are you listening to anything that man has to say?"

"Is it true?" Zechs demanded.

"This is ridiculous," Treize announced. "And as far as I'm concerned this conversation is over."

Nobody spoke until we dropped Zechs off at his manor.

I didn't see the blond aristocrat for a couple of days. But the next time when he came by, he apologized for his outburst, claiming that he had been tired and a little under the weather.

Unfortunately this was only the beginning, and things would get a whole lot worse over the next few weeks.

*****

"Is everything alright, Quatre?"

I lowered my violin bow and looked at Trowa. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you played the first movement twice and you skipped the first half of the second movement altogether. Do you want to tell me what is bothering you?"

I sighed as I set my violin down in my lap. "I'm worried about Cousin Treize and Zechs," I confessed. "Something is wrong between the two of them."

"Yes, it seems that they are not spending as much time together as they used to. I noticed that too." Trowa said. "However, I wasn't sure if I was only imagining things." 

"No, you aren't." I gave another sigh. "Zechs doesn't come over every day anymore, and last night Treize went to the opera without him. But what's even worse is that if they are together they usually start to fight. Arguing with each other has become their favorite pastime ever since Treize came back from China. I'm not sure why they are so angry at each other."

"You are right, it seems strange. They have always been so close."  
I nodded. "I think it all started because of something that Baron Kinnley told Zechs about my cousin."  
Trowa scowled. He hated the baron just as much as I did.

"I just wish there was something I could do."

"I don't think you can," Trowa said. "This is something the two of them need to work out by themselves."

"So, what would you suggest?" I asked. "Should we lock the two of them into a room and not let them out until they have talked things out?"  
Trowa laughed. "That's **one** idea. But I'm afraid it could also backfire. So, while we attempt to come up with a better idea, should we give it another try?" He gestured at his flute.

I nodded, as I smiled at him. "I'll try to pay more attention this time." I promised.

*****

The following week Treize invited Zechs for a weekend trip to London.  
I was thrilled, because I thought that meant that the two of them were starting to smooth out their relationship. So I was very surprised when I saw their carriage pull up in front of the manor on Saturday afternoon. I had not expected for them to return until late on Sunday.

I later learned that, while in London, Treize had found out about Zechs' duel with Baron Kinnley, which had led to yet another argument between them. 

It seemed as though the two of them made up on the way home, because Zechs ended up staying for dinner. 

At the table we avoided talking about anything related to the duke's China trip, or Baron Kinnley, and it turned out to be a rather enjoyable affair.

Shortly after dinner I retreated with the excuse that I wanted to preview some of my lessons for the next day. I thought that it would give my cousin and Zechs a chance to talk more privately. It turned out to be not such a good idea after all. Not long after I had settled at my desk, I heard them start to argue again.  
I don't think they even realized how loud they were talking. But it was a warm summer's eve, and most of the windows in the house were open. The drawing room was just below my bedchamber, and I could hear every word. 

I didn't want them to fight. I cared for both of them and wanted them to be happy again. Especially, since I couldn't see why they were arguing anyway. I didn't understand how my cousin was going to show Zechs that he cared for him by yelling at him; or why Zechs would believe the Baron's word over Treize's.   
I sighed, as the subject of the duel between Zechs and Kinnley came up once again. It seemed like the duke was not as upset about the duel itself, as about the fact that Zechs hadn't told him about it, and he had to find out through somebody else. I felt a touch of guilt wash over me, because I had agreed with Zechs when he suggested not telling my cousin about the gunfight.

"I don't need you or anybody else to tell me what I should and what I shouldn't do. My father had been doing that for long enough. I think I'm old enough now to know what I am doing," Zechs said.

I could hear my cousin snort. "Are you really? Because it seems to me like you are acting rather childish right now."

"Childish?" Zechs asked. "Would you think of me as being more "manly" and "masculine" if I had a few lovers on the side somewhere?"

"Don't start again, Zechs. I'm sick and tired of you going into a jealous rage every time that I as much as look at another man. Your accusations are absolutely ridiculous. In fact this whole thing is ridiculous," Treize snapped.

There was a moment of silence and then my cousin spoke again; calmer and a lot quieter. "Milliardo, perhaps it would be a good idea if we would each go our own way, and not see each other…at least for a while."

"Your Excellency, I believe that's the first intelligent suggestion to come out of your mouth in days."

I could hear a chair being moved, then the front door closed and a few minutes later I heard the sound of hooves on the pavement. I swallowed, as I looked out of the window and watched Zechs riding down the cobblestone road.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________

T.B.C.

Author's Note: 

In case you would like to know a little more about what happened during Treize's China trip, keep your eyes open for another side fiction tom this story called "Onyx Dragon." 

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	22. Part 20

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story  
  
A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"_

_-Confucius-_

Part 20

After that evening, when they had their last and final fight, Zechs didn't come to visit my cousin anymore. If there were any deliveries to be made, he would just send one of the servants. And since I still spent every afternoon at his house with Trowa, he sometimes asked me to deliver a message to the duke. I felt somewhat awkward, but I was glad that at least I wasn't expected to choose sides. I could have never done that because I cared too much for both of them.  
Life at Rosehill had changed as well. Treize was spending a lot of time by himself in his study. Sometimes he even had Xander bring his meals up to him and I wouldn't see him for days. I also noticed that he was drinking a lot more than he used to, and I really started to worry about him.

  
*****

It was Friday afternoon, and it was also my cousin's birthday. I had told Trowa that I wouldn't come over today, because I wanted to spend some time with Treize.  
After I wrapped the gift that I had bought for him the week before, while Trowa and I were in Chesterfield, I went and knocked at the door to his study.

"Please, come in."

Treize was sitting at his desk, reading, when I entered.

"Quatre, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I just came to give you this." I handed him the small package. "Happy Birthday, Cousin Treize."

"Thank you, Quatre. That's very thoughtful of you." He looked at the gift in his hand. "Should I open it?"

"Please do."

Treize carefully removed the blue ribbon, before he unwrapped the present. He opened the box and pulled out a pair of small cufflinks made from mother of pearl and gold. "They are beautiful, thank you."

"Trowa helped me to pick them out for you," I told him.  
"Is that so? I must say, the two of you have excellent taste."

"Thank you." I smiled at him. "And speaking of taste… Cecilia made the most delicious crumpets I have ever tasted. You will have tea with me, won't you?"

My cousin nodded. "Of course."

***

Xander had already set the table in the drawing room, and was only waiting for us to come downstairs before he started serving the tea and crumpets. We sat, sipping tea and making small talk, for a good twenty minutes and then Xander entered the room.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, your Excellency," he apologized. "You have a visitor."   
"A visitor?" Treize echoed. "Who is it?"

"Baron Kinley, Sir."

I was surprised, to say the least, that the baron had the nerve to come here, after what had happened during his last visit. But it surprised me even more that my cousin didn't tell him to go to hell, but instead said: "Please show him in."

Xander nodded. "As you wish, Sir."  
He left to return a few moments later with Kinley.

"William, I didn't expect to see you. What are you doing here?" Treize asked.  
The baron, being his usual smug self, smiled. "I just came by to wish you a happy birthday. I thought that perhaps you could use some company."

The duke gestured at one of the chairs. "Come in. Please, take a seat. Quatre and I are just having tea. Can I offer you a cup?"  
"I'm not much of a tea drinker. But if you have something a little stronger I wouldn't say no."

Treize nodded as he rose, and headed for the liquor cabinet. "Whiskey, cognac or gin?" he asked.  
"Whiskey will do just fine." Kinley pulled of his white gloves and put them on his lap, then he turned toward me. "What a pleasure to see you again, Mister Winner. It's been a while, hasn't it? How have you been?"

"Thank you, I've been fine," I replied stiffly.

I had no desire to sit down and have tea, or anything else for that matter, with the baron, so I excused myself under the pretense that I had to finish my studies. I had just reached the stairs when somebody knocked at the front entrance, so I turned around and opened the door.        

"Zechs." I exclaimed in pleasant surprise.

The blond aristocrat was all dressed up and had a small wrapped package in his hand. "Is your cousin home?" he asked.

Before I could answer, the sound of Baron Kinley's laughter reached us. "This feels almost like old times, Treize. I think we should have done this a long time ago."

Zechs' jaws closed tightly and his eyes darkened. "I should have known that this was bad idea," he murmured.  
I felt terrible. "Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"No." Zechs shook his head. "Please, don't tell him that I was here, Quatre."

 "Who is it, Quatre?" Treize asked from inside the drawing room.

"Nobody," I answered unhappily, as I watched Zechs walk away.

*****

Trowa was in the stable, feeding the horses, when I arrived. One look at his face told me that something wasn't right.

"Trowa, what is wrong?" I asked, concerned.

He emptied out the last bucket of oats, and settled down on a bale of hay before he answered. "Master Zechs bought a house. He…we will be moving to London."

I stared at Trowa, stunned. "But…"I stammered. "Why?"

"This house," Towa gestured through the open door toward the manor, "belongs to your cousin. Master Zechs said that he feels like he has overstayed his welcome already, and he is not going to wait until he is asked to leave."

"Treize would never do that," I exclaimed. "He still cares for Zechs. I know he does. They will work things out between them eventually."  
"We don't know that," Trowa replied quietly and very seriously. "I know that's what you would like to happen. And so would I. But unfortunately people sometimes grow apart, and nothing can change that. Sometimes if you are angry with somebody for a long time it just seems easier to stay angry than to talk to each other and apologize."

He was right, of course. But I couldn't believe that Treize and Zechs would end their relationship just like that. The two of them were so right for each other. But if they really did, it brought up an important question.

"What is going to happen to us when you move away?" I asked.  
Trowa reached for my hand and gently pulled me down next to him. "London isn't really that far," he told me. "I will come to see you as often as I can. And I don't think Master Zechs would mind if you came to visit us."

"That's true," I admitted. "But everything will change. I like the way things are now. I like that we are able to see each other whenever we want."

"The important things, like the way we feel about each other, won't change," Trowa said. "We might not be able to see each other every day anymore. But that will make the time that we are spending together even more precious. Wouldn't you agree?"

I gave him a tiny smile. "You always know the right things to say. No wonder I love you so much."

*****

I knew that I had to talk to Cousin Treize before it was too late. Perhaps he didn't even know that Zechs was planning to move away.

When I got home that afternoon I learned that the duke was out on a ride. I went to my room and curled up with a book in one of the armchairs by the window. About half an hour later I saw Treize riding through the gates. I finished the chapter that I was reading before I walked downstairs to talk to him.

I found my cousin in the drawing room, pouring himself a glass of brandy. One look into his eyes told me that it wasn't his first drink of the day either. And he looked like he hadn't even shaved this morning. I sighed inwardly.  
"Cousin, may I talk to you?" I asked.

"Is it about Zechs?" he wanted to know.

I nodded. "Yes."

"I don't want to talk about it." Treize turned away, emptied his glass in one gulp and reached for the brandy bottle.  
I frowned in irritation and blurred out. "Zechs is moving to London."

"So I have been told," my cousin answered calmly, as he refilled his glass.

"And, aren't you going to do anything about it? Do you really want to throw everything that the two of you had away?"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"You should go and talk to Zechs," I suggested. "Tell him that you still care for him and that…"  
"With all due respect, Quatre, I think you shouldn't interfere in things you know nothing about. This issue is between Zechs and me, so please stay out of it."

 I felt a flash of hot anger. "I know more about this than you might think. I'm not a naïve, little boy anymore. The only thing I really **don't** understand is how you can do this to yourself? Have you looked into a mirror lately? How long are you planning to go on like this?" I asked. "It's not even tea time and you are already drunk."

"First of all, I'm not drunk. And secondly I don't need you to tell me when and how much I'm allowed to drink. The last time I checked **I** was **your** guardian, and not the other way around," Treize remarked sarcastically.

"Right," I retorted angrily. "Why do I even care? It's quite obvious that you don't; not about yourself, and most certainly not about anybody else. Go ahead and drink all you want. Perhaps you should invite Baron Kinley to join you. The two of you seem to have more and more in common each day."

"That's quite enough," Treize snapped.

The brandy glass hit the table surface hard enough to spill some of the ember colored liquid. When he turned around I was almost sure he was going to slap me, but instead he just walked past me and out of the room. Moments later the entrance door slammed shut behind him as he left the house.  
I just stood there for a few more moments before I turned and went upstairs. I walked into my room and flopped  
onto the wide bed. Tears of anger and frustration tickled at the corner of my eyes.

_Pigheaded fool_! I thought. Why in the world can't he just admit that he is still in love with Zechs? Why does he have to be so unbelievable stubborn about it. Even if Zechs acted like a nitwit by being so jealous, Treize could at least make the first step toward reconciliation.

A quiet knock at the door ripped me from my thoughts.  
"Master Quatre, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Xander." I assured him.

"Would you like for me to serve your tea now?"

"No, thank you. I think I'll just skip tea today."

"As you wish, Sir."

"Xander?"

"Yes, Master Quatre?" he asked.

"Did he leave?"

"Yes, his Excellency went for another ride." Xander confirmed.  
"He was quite angry wasn't he?" I said quietly.

"You shouldn't worry about it too much. Master Treize hasn't been himself lately. I think it was time somebody told him that. "

"Thank you, Xander."

*****

At dinner time Treize still hadn't returned. I ate alone as I did more often than not lately, and then settled down in the library. It was getting dark now and it had started to rain. I expected my cousin to be back soon.

Somehow I fell asleep, curled up in a chair by the fireplace. A soft nudge on my shoulder woke me. I opened my eyes and looked into Xander's friendly face.

"I think you would be more comfortable in your bed, Master Quatre," he suggested.  
I nodded as I rubbed my eyes. "I suppose you are right. Has my cousin come back?"

"Not yet."

"He hasn't?" I asked, somewhat alarmed. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost a quarter to eleven."

I looked at the window. It was too dark to see anything, of course, but I could hear the rain pounding against the glass. It sounded like it was raining quite heavily now. "Perhaps he found shelter somewhere and is waiting for the rain to stop."

Xander nodded. "That's what I'm thinking too. I'll stay up and wait for him. But you should go to bed, Sir."

"Good night, Xander," I said, as I picked up the book that had slipped from my hand when I fell asleep.

"Good night, Master Quatre."

I went upstairs to my bedroom and started to undress. I had not gotten any further than taking off my shoes and coat when I heard a horse come up the road in a slow but steady trot. I breathed a sigh of relief. But as I stepped to the window to look outside I gasped. It was my cousin's gelding alright, but there was no sign of Treize. The horse had returned without its rider.

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


T.B.C.

Author's Note: 

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	23. Part 21

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"_

_-Confucius-_

Part 21

Not a single light was burning at Blue Lake Manor when I rode up to the house. I dismounted quickly and tethered my horse to a pole. It was an unpleasantly cool night, but at least it had stopped to rain a while ago.  
Everything was quiet inside the house, but as soon as I pounded against the front door, Boreas and Aeolus started to bark. Moments later a light came on somewhere, and I could hear somebody coming down the stairs.  
Trowa opened the door, a gas lantern in his hand. He looked like I had woken him up, but any trace of sleepiness disappeared from his eyes the moment he recognized me.  
"Quatre," he exclaimed in a mixture of surprise and concern. "Please come in. Is everything alright?"  
Before I could answer, Zechs appeared at the top of the stairs. He was wearing a dressing gown over his night clothes. "What is wrong?" he asked.  
"I…I'm," I stammered, still somewhat out of breath from my wild ride. "I'm looking for Treize. Please tell me he is here."  
"Treize?" Zechs asked with a frown. "I'm sorry, Quatre, but I haven't seen him in days."  
My shoulders slummed and I closed my eyes with a sigh. I knew that it had been a long shot, but still I had hoped to find my cousin here.  
Zechs, who had come down the stairs, put his hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to tell us what happened?" he asked softly.  
"Treize and I had an argument earlier this afternoon. I said things I probably shouldn't have, and he got angry. He left for a ride. About an hour ago his horse returned to the mansion alone. I thought that perhaps he had been surprised by the rain and while he took shelter in the gamekeeper's cabin, his horse had got free and run off. But I checked the cottage already and there is no sign that anybody has been there for weeks." I gave another sigh as I looked up at Zechs. "So, I was hoping that he might be here, waiting for the rain to stop."  
Zechs turned toward Trowa, resolve in his eyes. "Trowa let's get dressed and search for him." He gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't you worry, Quatre, we will find him."  
I managed to return his smile as I nodded. "Thank you. Xander and the other servants at Rosehill have already started looking for the duke," I explained.  
"Excellent! We will meet with them and form small search parties. That way we will be able to cover more ground," Zechs replied.

*****

"Over here! I have found him!"  
My heart jumped at the sound of Zechs' voice. He, Trowa and I had been searching the woods for the better part of an hour. We had spread out but stayed within calling distance of each other. Zechs had suggested searching near the lake, since he knew that the duke loved to come and sit there whenever he wanted to be alone.  
_Let him be alright! Please, let him be alright!_ I prayed silently. Then I saw my cousin laying face down and unmoving on the ground, and my heart skipped a beat. I could feel the blood drain from my face.

Zechs knelt down next to him on the forest floor, turning the limp body over slowly and carefully. Treize's forehead and part of his ginger-blond hair was crusted with dirt and dried blood.  
I gasped in shock. Oh god, what had I done!  
"He is breathing, but he is unconscious." Zechs looked up at me. "Trowa," he ordered, as the young man rode up behind us. "Ride ahead and tell the others that we have found the duke. We will take him to Blue Lake Manor. Send somebody to town to fetch Doctor Baker. We will also need hot water and blankets when we get home."  
"Yes, Sir," Towa replied. He spurred on his horse and galloped into the darkness.  
"Quatre, come here and help me. We need to get Treize home as fast as possible. His clothes are wet and he is cold. We don't want him to catch pneumonia on top of his injuries."

I nodded as I dismounted. "What would you like for me to do?" I asked.  
Zechs had taken off his coat and wrapped it around the duke. "Help me get him onto my horse." He looked at me and gave me a tiny smile. "He will be fine, Quatre, trust me. It takes more than a bump to the head to kill a Khushrenada."

  
*****

Dawn was breaking, and the morning sun was painting the first golden streaks onto the sky, by the time my cousin slowly regained consciousness.

Both, Zechs and Trowa had tried to convince me to go to bed and get some sleep, but I had insisted on staying up. Dr. Baker, who had examined Treize a few hours earlier, had confirmed that the duke's injuries were not life threatening. But I knew that I would not be able to find peace until I saw with my own eyes that my cousin was fine.  
His accident was my fault, after all. If I hadn't yelled at him; wouldn't have made him angry, he would have never left the house and gone for a ride. Thus, all of this would have never happened. I felt miserable.

Zechs was sitting at the edge of the bed, dabbing the duke's forehead with a damp cloth. My cousin's face was almost as white as the bandages around his head.  
Trowa and I were sitting together in one of the large velvet chairs by the window. Trowa had put his arm around me. Somehow I found his closeness very comforting right now.  
Treize's eyelids fluttered, and then opened slowly. He seemed rather disoriented for a moment, before he focused on the blond aristocrat by his side.  
"Zechs?" He frowned a little, confusion in his eyes.  
"Good morning, Treize." Zechs smiled softly.  
The duke looked around. "Where am I?"  
"At my house," Zechs told him. "Do you recall what happened?"  
The frown deepened as Treize tried to remember. "I had been sitting down by the lake when it had started to rain. I was trying to make it home before the major storm hit. Hunter suddenly got spooked and I was thrown off. And then everything went black. How did I get here?"  
"You have to thank Quatre for that," Zechs told him. "Your horse made it home on its own. He got worried and started looking for you."  
Treize turned his head a little and looked at me. "Thank you, Quatre."  
"I don't think I deserve any credit." I replied quietly. "It was Zechs who actually found you, unconscious in the forest." Unable to meet his eyes any longer I averted my gaze. "And it was my fault that you left home in the first place. I'm so sorry, Cousin. I really **am** an ungrateful person."  
"No, you are not," Treize replied firmly. "And you have nothing to be sorry for. To tell the truth I'm glad that you spoke up. I think I needed that little verbal "kick in the behind". While I was sitting by the lake, after I had sobered up a little, I had a lot of time to think, and I realized how right you were."

"Still," I answered. "Those things that I said…I had no right to."  
The duke gave me a tiny smile. "Well, I think we both used a few words that we didn't really mean." He tried to sit up, but Zechs grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back into the pillows with gentle force.  
"I promised Dr. Baker that I would make sure that you are not going to move too much for a while," he explained. "The doctor said you were lucky, but you lost a lot of blood."

"May I have something to drink, then?" Treize run his tongue over his dry lips.  
Zechs nodded. He rose and walked to a small table by the window and poured some chilled water from a pitcher into a glass. He helped my cousin move into a half-sitting position.  
Treize closed his eyes momentarily and gave a quiet moan.  
"Are you alright?" Zechs asked.  
"Feeling dizzy," the duke confessed.  
"Dr Baker said that you might have a concussion." Zechs held the glass with the water to Treize's lips and he took a few careful sips. "He mentioned that dizziness and nausea is usually associated with one. That's why he wants you to stay in bed for a few days."  
I tried to stifle a yawn; with little success. Now that all the tension and worry was over I suddenly felt utterly exhausted.  
Trowa gave me a sympathetic look. "You should get some sleep, Quatre," he suggested. "Let me show you to one of the guest rooms."

"Trowa is right," Zechs agreed. "There is really no reason for the two of you to sit here, getting cold and tired. I can take care of Treize by myself."  
I didn't argue but rose from my chair. "Good night, Zechs." I said. "Good night, Cousin Treize. I hope you feel better soon."

"Good night, Quatre. Good night, Trowa."

*****

Trowa walked me to the guestroom, the same one I had stayed in while I was living here at the manor.  
"Good night, Quatre. Sleep well."  
"Trowa," I asked quietly, pleadingly. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Trowa looked at me. "People might get the wrong impression."  
"I'm not really concerned about what other people think." I told him. "I need you tonight, Trowa. I don't want to be alone."

He gave me a tiny smile. "What if I stayed until you fall asleep?" he suggested.  
I smiled back at him and nodded. That sounded like an acceptable compromise. "Thank you."

Always the gentleman; Trowa turned away and looked out the window while I got undressed and slipped into bed. 

He stretched out next to me, on top of the covers, and put his arm around me. I nestled against his warm body, and rested my head on his chest with a contented sigh.

I felt tired and exhausted, but I had a hard time falling asleep. Too many thoughts were running through my mind. I couldn't help but worry about what might happen to my relationship with Trowa, when he and Zechs really moved away.

"No matter what happens between Master Zechs and Duke Khushrenada," Trowa spoke gently, as though he was reading my mind. "I will always love you, Quatre."

"Thank you!" I whispered.   
"Now, go to sleep, Dear." Trowa placed a soft kiss on the top of my head. As he ran his fingers through my hair, in a very soothing and relaxing manner, I fell asleep listening to the soft beating of his heart.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

T.B.C.

Author's Note: 

For some reason the review system on ff.net isn't working properly. None the reviews posted for the latest chapter are showing up on the review page.   
I would appreciate it if you could send, for the time being, your reviews directly to me via e-mail, or read and review my stories on my website www.gundam-wing-fanfiction.net. If you go there you can also, as a little bonus, check out the title graphic for this story.

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	24. Interlude Treize Zechs

Note: This is a songfic interlude based on The Brian Adams song "Please Forgive Me". It gives an insight of what happens between Treize and Zechs after Trowa and Quatre left the room.   
  
A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please Forgive Me**

"Could I have some more water, please?" Treize asked as the door closed behind Trowa and Quatre.

"Of course." Zechs rose and stepped over to the table to refill the glass.  
"I've heard that you are getting ready to move."

The blond aristocrat stiffened slightly, but his face was a mask of perfect calm as he turned around. "Yes," he confirmed as he walked back to the bed. "I bought a small house in London. I don't think it would be fair of me to take advantage of your kindness."  
Once again he helped the duke to sit up, steadying him while he sipped the chilled water. Zechs set the glass down and Treize settled back into the soft pillows, closing his eyes.  
"You should probably get some sleep," Zechs suggested. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait!" Treize's eyes snapped open. He grasped the younger man's right wrist before Zechs could move away. "Please stay here, Milliardo," he pleaded. "And I don't mean just for tonight. I need you; I really do."

He tugged on Zechs' arm until the blond settled next to him on the edge of the bed. "I still love you," he confessed, voice barely above a whisper. "I have never loved anybody as much as I love you. From the very first time I kissed you I knew that we were meant for each other. I knew that you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I still feel the same way today as I felt back then."

_It still feels like our first night together_

_Feels like the first kiss_

_It's getting better baby_

_No one can better this_

_Still holding on_

_You're still the one_

_First time our eyes met_

_Same feeling I get_

_Only feels much stronger_

_I wanna love you longer_

_Do you still turn the fire on?_

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't_

_You're the only one I'll ever want_

_I only want to make it go_

_So if I love you a little more than I should ..._

"Somehow it is difficult for me to believe that." Zechs freed himself from Treize's grip, but he remained sitting next to him.  
"Why is that?" Treize asked.

Unable to meet the duke's eyes, Zechs turned his head.  "I wanted to see you last week. I thought, perhaps, that we could talk things out," he spoke quietly. "I actually made it all the way to your front door."  
Treize frowned. "You came this far and yet you didn't come in?"

"I don't think that would have been a good idea. You already had a visitor." The younger man's voice was underlined with pain and disgust.

The duke swallowed. He knew instantly who Zechs was referring to.   
"I realize, this is really none of my business, but why, of all people, did it have to be **him**?"

"It was my birthday. He came by when I was looking for company," Treize realized that it wasn't much of an excuse; still, he felt the need to explain himself. "I didn't want to get drunk by myself. And that's all we did. We emptied a few bottles of brandy together and he eventually passed out in his chair in the drawing room. I had Xander make him some coffee and throw him out in the morning. Nothing else happened. You've got to believe me. I've never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry."

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

_Please believe me (Oh believe it), every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

  
  


Zechs didn't pull away when Treize reached out to touch his shoulder. He wanted nothing more than to lean into that touch and get closer. He longed to be held by his lover like Treize used to hold him. He wanted to kiss the older man; feel his hot lips pressed against his own.

Zechs had never realized how much he loved Treize until he thought that he had lost him forever.

That evening when he had found Kinnley at the duke's house it had felt like his whole world was falling apart. 

He had been convinced that Treize had moved on and any hope of reconciliation was lost. That was when he had decided to move away. Staying here seemed just too painful. This place held too many memories; too many reminders of the wonderful time he and Treize had shared.

_Still feels like our best times are together_

_Feels like the first touch_

_Still getting closer baby_

_Can't get closer enough_

_Still holding on_

_You're still number one_

_I remember the smell of your skin_

_I remember everything_

_I remember all the moves_

_I remember you yeah_

_I remember the nights, you know I still do_

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't_

_You're the only one I'll ever want_

_I only want to make it go_

_So if I love you a little more than I should ..._

"I'm sorry too," he whispered. "If it wouldn't have been for me being so overly jealous, none of this might have ever happened. I know you have never given me any reason not to trust you, but when Kinnley started to tell me all those things about you, I couldn't help but think that he could be right. I was afraid that you might get bored of me and started looking for somebody else."

Treize reached out to cover Zechs' hand with his own, squeezing it reassuringly. "Milliardo," he spoke firmly. "You are a fool. How could I ever get bored of you? I'm not denying that what he told you is true, but that was before I'd met you. I've never been unfaithful to you, Milliardo. Not once! I had no reason to. You are everything I ever wanted, and there is nobody in this world who could ever replace you."

 "You are right. **I am** a fool; so foolish, that I didn't even realize that I was driving you away, when I was only trying to get your attention. Will you forgive me?"

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

_Please believe me (Oh believe it), every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

"I have already forgiven you." Treize looked up at Zechs and their eyes locked as he brought his lover's hand to his lips and kissed it slowly, gently, one finger at a the time.

"I think Kinnley played both of us pretty well."

"He surely did," Treize agreed. "William is nothing if not cunning and devious. One has to give him that much. He knows that I'm sometimes too proud for my own good and that you have a tendency to get jealous and he managed to use that against us. But his plan didn't work." He reached out to caress Zechs' cheek before brushing his fingertips gently over the blond's lips. "Because he didn't realize that I love you more than anything."

"Not as much as I love you," Zechs whispered as he leaned in to capture the older man's mouth in a passionate, drawn out kiss. 

_The one thing I'm sure of_

_Is the way we make love_

_The one thing I depend on_

_Is for us to stay strong_

_With every word and every breath I'm praying_

_That's why I'm saying_

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

_Babe believe it, every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, if I can't stop loving you_

_No, believe, I don't know what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_I can't stop ... loving you ..._  


The End

Authors Note:  This is my very first songfic. I just screamed to be written when I listened to the song. I have been listening a lot to Brian Adams while I was working on "Journey of a Thousand Miles". His songs are just so fitting for the romantic mood of the story. The sidefic "The Courage of Love" was actually inspired by another one of his songs.   
  


Hope you like this one.


	25. Epilogue

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story  
  
A special Thank You to Anne Olsen for beta reading. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Journey of a Thousand Miles 

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step"_

_-Confucius-_

Epilogue

  
I'm not quite sure what happened that night between Cousin Treize and Zechs, but the important thing is that the two of them reconciled. Perhaps my idea of locking them into a room and not letting them out until they made up wasn't so far fetched after all. Maybe all it took was for them to sit down and talk things out. I just wish had happened earlier. 

Two weeks later the duke asked Zechs to move in with him at Rosehill manor. It made sense, considering that Zechs was spending more time there than he did at his own mansion. Trowa, of course, followed his master to his new home. Now he and Xander are sharing the duties at the manor, which means that he has a lot more time for other things. 

Zechs never sold the house that he had bought in London. Instead, he and Treize used it as a holiday retreat; a place to withdraw to when the two of them wanted to spend some time alone.

Baron Kinnley must have finally realized that there was no chance that Treize would ever leave Zechs and return to him. The last I heard was that he had left England to go on another journey around the world. Perhaps he will get stranded somewhere on a deserted island. But I'm afraid that's wishful thinking.   
I probably shouldn't forget to mention that later that summer Queen Relena Peacecraft announced her betrothal to a Sir Heero Yuy. I really hope that the people of Sank took that news as well as her brother did.

And as to where my friendship with Trowa went from here… Well, let's just say there are certain things a gentleman simply doesn't talk about.

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
The end!

Author's Note: 

This concludes this journey. 

I would like to thank everybody who read and reviewed it. All the positive feedback that I received for this story was a real motivation to continue. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing.  
A real special Thank You goes to Kashie Chan for the lovely graphic(s) that she created for this story, and to Anne Olsen who not only beta read it but also was always there when I needed a second opinion or had a question.  
Like I mentioned before I'm still planning to write a short sidefic about Treize's China trip, and I also have the ideas and plots for at least two more full length sequels in this arc.   
  


Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


End file.
